The Next Nine Months
by MadameRozaBelikova
Summary: SEQUEL TO "WHEN HE RETURNS" Dimitri is excited to be a father again and this time he's going to be there for Rose. What he doesn't realize is that it isn't so easy and before these nine months are over he might just drive Rose to insanity.
1. Chapter 1: Eight Weeks

**The Next Nine Months**

**Chapter 1: 8 Weeks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters, names and similarities to the books belong to Richelle Mead. This is purely a work of fanfiction and is not meant for monetary gain or copyright infringement. **

**This is a continuation of "When He Returns" you may want to check that out first if you haven't already read it. **

DPOV

It had been two blissful weeks since the love of my life had told me she was having my child for the second time. I could not have been happier or more excited. The best part about this time was that I would get to be there from day one. I wanted to be there for every appointment, ultrasound, craving and for all the firsts. I couldn't wait to feel our baby kick for the first time. Of course that was a long way off seeing is that we were only eight weeks in.

Rose had suggested and I had agreed that it was best to keep it between us until she was in her second trimester. I had been reading up what to expect and apparently things were touch and go throughout the first twelve weeks. I was itching to call my family and I was dying not being able to tell Lexie that she was going to be a big sister or brag about being a father again to the rest of our friends. Still I had to agree with her reasoning. When the time came, I would shout it from the rooftops. Until then Rose and I would enjoy our secret together.

I woke abruptly as Roza pulled out of my arms and flew out of bed. She ran for the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I sat up slightly dazed and a little confused as to what the hurry was as a glance at the clock ready five-thirty. Hell it wasn't even dark yet. My confusion faded as my keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of violent retching coming from behind the door. I leapt out of bed not bothering to put a shirt on and knocked lightly on the door.

"Roza, are you okay?" I didn't get a response so I opened the door just in time to witness the second act. Her body convulsed violently as she heaved again. I hated that she felt so miserable and I wondered silently if this was the first time she'd been ill or if it was just the first time I'd been here to witness it.

She sat back on her knees still clutching her hair in one hand. Her face was ghostly pale as she closed her eyes taking a deep cleansing breath. I felt awful that she was feeling so bad.

I knelt down beside her and was about to help her to her feet when she pushed me out of the way causing me to stumble into the door as she heaved yet a third time. A few seconds passed and I'd righted myself before she looked over at me.

"Sorry about that Comrade. I didn't want to blow chunks on you," she said with a small smile.

I nodded holding my hand out for her helping her stand up slowly.

"Are you dizzy?" I asked as she swayed slightly. She nodded.

"Extremely," I helped her back to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. I walked back to the bathroom grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

When I returned to the bedroom she was not where I'd left her. I assumed she'd want to lie day after such an experience, but apparently I was wrong. She was standing in front of the closet deciding what to wear.

"Roza, maybe you should lie down," I said approaching her from behind. She turned around to look at me with a confused look on her face.

"Why?" she asked grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"You're ill," I said eying her closely. She couldn't have forgotten what had transpired only minutes ago.

She laughed. "Oh that," she said waving me off. "If I stayed in bed every time I felt like that when I was pregnant with Lexie, I'd have stayed in bed for six months."

"It was that bad the whole time?" I asked dumbly. It had said in my book that some women experience a range of nausea between weeks six and twelve, but six months did not sound right and that worried me.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "It's not that bad, don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles and you're older than me remember," she teased effectively changing the subject as she changed her clothes.

"Where are you going so early?" I asked as she pulled on her gym shoes tying up the laces.

"Well since I'm up I thought I'd get an early start and run a few laps."

"You want to run after that?" I asked perplexed.

"Sure why not?" She shrugged pulling on a hoodie and pulling her hair back.

"Wait a few minutes and I will join you," I told her. I didn't want her running alone in case she became dizzy again.

"Okay," she said sitting down on the bed as I readied myself. I'd read that it was perfectly healthy for a woman to do mild cardio exercise if she was already active until her third trimester. I was slightly worried that Rose would not understand the meaning of mild and wanted to be there to make sure she adhered to it. I know she would never put our child in jeopardy, but I couldn't help being a little on edge since this was my first time through.

After jogging five miles which was only half of what we normal did Rose decided she'd had enough. I was very proud of her. She seemed to know her limits. I had to remind myself that unlike me she'd done this before.

I handed her a towel and a bottle of water as we walked back to the house.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mention of food.

"Just some plain white toast please," she requested.

"What about a glass of milk or some orange juice?" I coaxed. She couldn't just have toast. It wasn't enough.

"Uh uh!" she shook her head vehemently. "Do you want to see me vomit orange juice?"

I sighed heavily popping two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be better by lunch," she assured me. I grunted handing her the toast. I felt bad about hassling her as I watched her turn green after swallowing a few bites.

She wasn't any better by dinner and as the days passed it only became worse. The only things that didn't make her nauseous were coffee and rice. She wasn't allowed more than one cup of coffee per day and the rice was not enough to sustain her. She became pale, tired easily and spent a lot of time throwing up. At the end of the week she'd lost three and a half pounds and I decided enough was enough and took her into the clinic.

"Rose, Dimitri, I hear congratulations are in order. How is everything?" Dr. Mozorov greeted us at our appointment.

"Fine," Rose said with a shrug. I gave her a look.

"Things are not fine. She has not been able to keep anything down in over a week, she's extremely fatigued and has lost at least three pounds," I told the doctor. She didn't bat an eye. She just examined her chart and began to take Rose's vitals.

"Rice and coffee?" she asked. Rose nodded.

"I can give you something for the nausea, but if last time was any indication, I doubt it'll be much help."

She scribbled something on her prescription pad and tore it off handing it to me.

"Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?" she asked. Rose and I both nodded.

"Good, I see we have you scheduled for your twelve week check up and first ultra sound in about three weeks. Everything seems normal and is in line with your last pregnancy. If anything out of the ordinary should occur don't hesitate to call my private number," she said writing it down and giving it to me as well.

"Relax Dad. She's going to be fine. You'll see. Just keep taking care of them and try not to worry."

I helped Rose down off the table and we headed to the pharmacy to fill her prescription. I paced anxiously as we waited.

"Comrade, she said to relax. Everything is fine. I could have told you that. I was just as sick the last time and everything turned out just fine."

"It isn't normal," I told her voicing my frustrations.

"Nothing about this is normal," she said placing my hands on her belly. There was no indication that she was pregnant yet, but I got her insinuation.

"You think that you are so sick because it is unnatural to be carrying my child?"

She nodded. "That is my theory."

"Rose, Dimitri, is anyone home?" Lissa called out.

"Shhh," I told her in a whisper. "Rose is sleeping."

"Sleeping in the middle of the day? Is everything alright?" Lissa asked with concern.

"Yes, she hasn't been sleeping well and is just taking a nap." I hated lying, but Rose didn't want to tell yet so I fibbed.

"Oh, well I was just coming over to ask if you guys wanted to join us for dinner. Christian's making Lasagna. It's Rose's favorite and if I don't ask her and she finds out we had it without her, she'll be mad."

I highly doubted Rose wanted to go, but I agreed anyways as not to alert Lissa to any differences in our lifestyle.

"What time is it?" Rose asked waking up from her nap. She'd been out cold for nearly three hours.

"It's nearly dinner time. Lissa invited us for Lasagna."

"Mmmm that sounds really good," she said smiling.

"Really?" I asked sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Sure it does now. We'll see how it feels later," she groaned.

"I love you Roza," I told her pulling her into my arms.

"I love you too Comrade." I kissed her forehead softly before pulling her to her feet so we could get ready to go.

When we arrived at Lissa's, my sister and Adrian were there as well already sitting around the table chatting over a bottle of wine. It was nice how easily she'd integrated into our circle of friends.

"Hey Rose. How was your nap?" Lissa asked perkily setting Andre into his booster chair. He had nearly outgrown it by now, but she still put him in there to make sure he could reach without spilling.

"Refreshing," Rose replied plopping down into a chair next to Ivashkov.

"Hey there Little Dhampir," he said kissing her cheek. They struck up a conversation and I sat down next to Viktoria.

"How are you Sestra?" I asked.

"I'm good, how are you big brother? You look stressed out," she commented.

"Couldn't be better," I told her. I meant it. Even if Rose was sick all the time and I was worried as hell about her, I was still elated by the fact that in less than eight months, I would get to see Roza give birth to our son or daughter.

Christian brought the Lasagna out and everyone began to eat. Rose sipped her lemon water cautiously as I placed some salad and a small piece of Lasagna on her plate. So far so good. She hadn't retched from the smell, but there's no telling what would happen after she ate it.

She managed to make it through dinner without becoming ill, but when we got home it was a different story. Let me just say that after witnessing what I did, I would never be able to eat Lasagna again.

"Roza, I'm really worried," I confessed to her as we lay in bed later that evening. She had her head in my lap and I was stroking her hair gently.

"Don't be. Everything is fine," she told me with a small smile. "Remember what I said? It was just like this last time. You saw pictures. I looked like death," she groaned.

"I thought that was because you were upset that I left you," I replied.

"Part of it was, but a lot of it was just plain old morning sickness, well all day long sickness really," she responded.

"You know we're supposed to visit Lexie next weekend," she reminded me.

"I don't think that's a good idea Roza."

"You should go even if I am feeling bad. She has her first one on one combat session with Alberta on Saturday. One of us should be there."

"I don't want to leave you," I told her.

"I'll be fine. Lissa will be here and Adrian and your sister. We can't neglect her for the next eight months." She was right and I knew it, but I hated the idea of leaving her even if it was only for the weekend.

"You should take Christian and Andree. It could be a guys weekend," she suggested yawning.

"Maybe," I told her. A few minutes later her breathing evened out and I knew she'd fallen asleep.

She finally convinced me to leave, but it wouldn't be easy. If I could just lock her in a bubble for the next eight months I would rest a lot easier. Before leaving I wrote down a few reminders for Rose. She of course being hormonal and well Rose had misinterpreted my reminders and accused me of being a fascist dictator. She'd screamed and yelled at me before tearing my note to bits and stuffing it in the trash. I tried to be patient with her. She didn't like being told what to do and I got that. I wasn't trying to run her life. I just wanted to make sure she was safe while I was gone. Why did she always have to have the last word? Sometimes that woman frustrated me to no end.

I fished the note out of the trash, taped it back together and tacked it to the fridge. She'd probably still be pissed when she came down, but there wasn't much I could do about that now. I had a plane to catch. She let me close enough to kiss her cheek.

"I love you Roza. Be safe," I told her. She just grumbled under her breath crossing her arms across her chest. Yep she was still pissed.

RPOV

These past few weeks had been hell on earth. I was sick as a dog and Dimitri was constantly following me around like a puppy. Thank God he was going to be gone for three day. It was three days of peace and quiet for me.

"Did you eat Rose? Are you drinking enough water? You should lie down. You shouldn't exercise if you're not eating." Ugh! I wanted to kill him. I was desperately trying to be patient with him, but it was difficult because I felt like shit. Why had I ever agreed to have another child? I must have been suffering from temporary insanity. It was so difficult the first time around. I should have learned my lesson. I just kept having to remind myself that I was doing this for our family. Dimitri wanted another child so badly and I wouldn't mind having another baby around the house. It's just getting to that point that I didn't want to have to go through.

Dimitri and I had fought this morning and it was making my already frayed nerves even worse. We were supposed to go visit Lexie this weekend, but I was feeling awful and didn't want to risk flying so I'd encouraged him to go anyways without me and take Christian and Andree with him. He'd finally agreed, but not before giving me a list of ground rules. Seriously he'd written down a list of reminders of things I should and should not do.

It read something like this:

Roza,

I just wanted to leave you a few reminders for while I am gone.

Drink 8 glasses of water per day

No more than one cup of coffee, two if one is decaf

Eat five times every day (Not just rice Look in the fridge)

Do not run more than two miles. No weight lifting and no fighting.

Go to bed early

Do not work extra shifts

Answer the phone and keep your cell on you at all times

Do not lift anything over ten pounds and do not climb on anything

Watch the temperature of the bath and don't stay in there too long. (20 minutes I mean it Roza)

Call me if you need me. The doctor's number is number one on speed dial in the kitchen

Please do not do anything reckless and whatever you do **DO NOT LEAVE THE WARDS! **

I love you,

Dimitri

What the hell was that? He left me a list like I was some sort of moron who didn't know how to take care of myself. When I read the last line in all caps I was livid. How dare he hold me prisoner? I'd gotten a little worked up and ripped him a new one after reading it. I'd torn it to bits and thrown it in the trash after calling him every name in the book. The jerk had actually pulled it out and taped it back together and after he left I found it pinned to the refrigerator. If he were here I would have punched him. I knew he meant well and was just overly concerned for my safely and that of our child, but still, he was overdoing it and I was losing what little patience I had to begin with.

I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking my daily coffee ration and picking at some toast when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Hey Little Dhampir, how are you and how is my Baby Dhampir?" Adrian asked coming over and placing his hand on my belly. I smiled up at him remembering how good and calm he was about everything the last time. I wondered if it was because he wasn't the biological father or if it was just in his nature not to overreact.

"We're fine," I told him. "Your aura tells me otherwise," he said pulling up a stool and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Really and what does it tell you oh mighty swami?"

"It tells me that Belikov finally got the smack down that's been brewing for weeks," he said with a smirk.

I sighed. "You're not wrong." I knew Dimitri wouldn't be happy that Adrian knew about the baby, but in my defense I hadn't told him. He had figured it out from observing my aura, but also because he recognized my symptoms and behavior from the last time. He'd also questioned me as to why Dimitri's aura looked like it would explode with happiness.

"He left you a list?" he asked as I pointed to the fridge. After reading it thoroughly he laughed and shook his head.

"The man is asking for trouble, but Little Dhampir, couldn't you just be a tad bit nicer to the man? He's just worried. His aura has shown he's a nervous wreck lately. It's all happiness and love and then he looks at you and it's utter chaos going on up there," he said pointing to his head.

"I know," I groaned laying my head on the counter. I'm trying to be patient with him, but that list was just a little too much for me to handle. Look inside the fridge," I told him.

He opened the door and took a good look inside before busting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"He really did that?"

"He must have been up all night," I told him as we both gaped at the stacks of Tupperware containers filled with different foods. They were labeled by the day and time I was supposed to eat them. He'd even color coordinated them with post its.

"Where was he when I was looking to hire a chef?" Adrian cackled slapping his knee.

"It's not funny," I cried trying to sound serious. "He's being way too overprotective. If I have to live like this for the next eight months, he's going to end up dead," I ranted.

"I'll talk to him if you want," he offered.

"No! You're not supposed to know anything yet. You'd better act surprised when we make the announcement or I'll have to kill you," I threatened.

"He'd better act surprised about what?" Lissa asked entering the kitchen.

"Oh great," I moaned.

"What'd I say?" she asked confusedly.

"You might as well tell her. She's going to find out anyways. It's not like it's easy to miss," Adrian whispered.

"I guess you're right. Okay Liss I am going to tell you, but you can't tell anyone." I made her promise.

"I promise," she said. I could feel that she was not expecting what I was about to say.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

"Oh my God!" she squealed jumping up and down. "That's really good news Rose." She hugged me tightly.

"Wait why can't I tell anyone? Does Dimitri know?"

"Of course he does. He'd be terribly upset if I told you before him."

"Then why?"

"We just wanted to keep it to ourselves until after our twelve week checkup," I explained.

"Oh, that's a good idea, but Rose, I'm so happy you told me. I can't wait to be an aunt again." 

"I know I know. Keep it on the down low until we make the announcement. He'll really kill me if he finds out both of you know," I said shaking my head.

"Nah, he won't kill you," Adrian said smugly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because it's not on his list of acceptable activities," he guffawed.

"What list?" Lissa asked. She hated not being in on inside jokes. Adrian and I pointed to the fridge neither of us being able to form a coherent sentence we were laughing so hard.

Lissa gasped. "He really wrote that?" I nodded.

"And you let him live?" she asked shocked.

"For now."

**Okay I am really unsure about this chapter. I am planning on doing a DPOV and an RPOV for each month of her pregnancy. Sometimes they will be separate chapters sometimes they will be combined like this one. I did that because it was the intro and I'm not really sure if it's going to work. Let me know what you think? Dimitri is a little clueless and is going to drive Rose quite insane. Who wants to read more? **


	2. Chapter 2: Twelve Weeks

**Chapter 2: Twelve Weeks DPOV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

I was at a total loss. Rose was still sick as a dog and had been distant since I'd gone to visit Lexie. The weekend had been hell for me being away from her like that, but I did enjoy spending time with our daughter. She was turning out to be quite the little badass. Alberta had agreed to give her private lessons twice a week to show her things like proper techniques when throwing a punch, proper defensive movements and how to hold a stake. Yes, our eight year old had held a silver stake, something I had to wait until I was sixteen for and Rose until she was seventeen.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy!" Lexie cried as she spotted me standing across the crowded cafeteria with Christian who had dropped Andre off at the preschool. _

_I scooped her up into my arms, my goodness she was getting tall, and hugged her tightly. _

"_Where's Mommy?" was the next thing that came out of her mouth, a look of disappointment on her face. _

"_Mommy is home with Auntie Lissa, she isn't feeling very well," I explained. She pouted. _

"_I wanted to see her," she said softly. "I miss her." _

_I kissed her cheek softly setting her back on the ground. "I know you do sweetheart and I promise you'll get to see her soon. I brought Uncle Christian and Andree," I told her hoping to cheer her up a bit. _

"_Uncle Crissie," she cried launching herself at him. _

_We spend the next few hours with Lexie having her catch us up on what she'd been doing at school and watching her make a get well soon card for Rose. After that it was time for dinner and we picked up Andree from the preschool and headed to the car. We'd decided to go to a small diner just off campus. It was late and the sun was rising so it would be perfectly safe. After dinner we took the kids to guest housing where we were staying and Lexie and Andree began playing an amusing game of pirates. Ever since allowing her to watch the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, she'd been obsessed with Captain Jack Sparrow. _

_I laughed as she made a sword out of the plastic attachment for the vacuum cleaner. She really had one great imagination. I called Rose and she answered on the third ring and assured me that everything was fine and that she and Lissa had been watching a movie. She seemed annoyed that I called saying that my texts had been more than sufficient. After letting Lexie say goodnight to her and telling her I loved her, I took Lexie to the adjoining room. She washed up and put on her pajamas and we settled down for story time. _

"_Tell me how you met mommy," she requested. _

_I laughed as I couldn't tell her exactly how I met her mommy without setting a bad example._

"_Well, I first met your mommy in Portland. Do you know where that is?" I asked._

"_Sure it's in Oregon," she said yawning. My baby was so smart. I put her under the covers as I continued. _

"_Well your mommy and Auntie Lissa were taking a little uh vacation in Portland, but it was time for them to come home so I went there to take them back here to St. Vladimirs."_

"_Was it love at first sight?" she asked. She'd definitely been reading too many fairy tales. _

_I smiled remembering the first time I'd laid eyes on Roza through that window in Portland. It hadn't exactly been love at first sight, however she had captivated me since that very moment. I couldn't stop thinking about her after that. "Actually your Mommy didn't like me much when we first met, but that changed over time." I said remembering Rose's first reactions to me. They were definitely not love at first sight. I'd have to say they were more like hate at first sight in her case. _

"_Why didn't she like you?" Damn how to answer that one. _

"_Well remember when she told you I taught her to fight," I reminded her. She nodded._

"_You were her mentor," she said having learned how to pronounce it correctly._

"_That's right. Let's just say that I made her run a lot of laps," I told her._

"_I like running laps," she yawned again. She was definitely the opposite of Rose when it came to her schooling. That was a godsend. I wondered if we'd get that lucky twice. _

"_Did you think she was pretty?" she asked._

"_I thought she was devastatingly beautiful," I confessed. _

"_Like a princess?" _

"_Like a princess," I told her as she began to drift off. I turned off the light and hopped into bed. I sighed looking at the empty space next to me. I missed her already. I wondered if she missed me as well. I had a feeling she didn't. I know I'd been bothering her, but I couldn't help it. I loved her more than anything and even if it drove her crazy, I was going to make sure she was protected. That is what husbands and fathers did. That was also something I'd been thinking about a lot lately. I felt like a cad for making her pregnant twice now without putting a ring on her finger. I'm surprised Abe hadn't put a shotgun to my head yet. I really wanted her to be my wife in fact I already considered her that. I had for a long time, but I wanted it to be official. I reminded myself to talk to Lissa about it when we got home. Rose was irritable right now and I didn't want her to think I was only proposing because of the baby. _

_Lexie's first lesson with Alberta went extremely well and I couldn't have been prouder of her. I took video on my phone so Rose could see it. Christian and I took her to get ice cream as a reward for how well she was doing. I stifled a laugh at Christian trying desperately to clean up the strawberry ice cream that Andree had gotten all over him. He was a little over four years old now. I glanced at Lexie who being eight was able to keep herself pretty neat and clean thinking that in just a few short months we were going to have a tiny baby to take care of. Just the thought of that made me want to rush home to Rose right this minute. _

"Roza," I'm home I called out as I entered the house through the kitchen. The house was quiet and no lights were on.

"Roza," I called climbing the stairs to see if she was there. It was quiet and she was nowhere to be found. I checked the schedule on the fridge to see if she had a shift. She didn't and I wondered where she went. Try not to panic, I told myself. She's probably at Lissa's.

I dialed her cell and it rang four times before she picked up.

"Roza where are you?" I asked trying not to sound too desperate.

"There was a small issue with the wards. I was just making sure it got fixed," she said calmly. Rage shot through me as I thought about who could have damaged the wards. She shouldn't be out there doing stuff like that. She wasn't feeling well and it was dangerous.

"I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" I nearly growled.

"Relax Comrade. It's almost finished. I'll be home soon," she said before disconnecting. I couldn't believe she just hung up on me.

I paced the floor anxiously awaiting her return. It was nearly twenty minutes before I heard the door open.

"Hey," she said casually kicking off her shoes.

"What were you thinking?" I asked rushing over to where she was standing.

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Inspecting the wards like that after a breach," I bit out harsher than I meant to.

"That's part of my job," she said putting her hands on her hips. Shit I knew that look. She was pissed.

"You shouldn't have been out there. You could have gotten hurt. I though I told you to stay within the wards!" I shouted. Big mistake, I hadn't meant to get so angry.

"Look Dimitri, I know you are concerned and I've tried to be patient with you and I was going to apologize for being a bitch the other day, but right now you're making me change my mind," she said defiantly.

I sighed. "I was just worried," I told her honestly.

"I know you are, but you can order me around and make me ridiculous lists telling me what I can and cannot do. I've been through this before and I need you to trust that I know what is best for me and our baby," she said looking me in the eye. I knew she was right. It's just that I'd been entirely cut out of the process the last time and I didn't want the same thing to happen now.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I will try to be less commandeering," I told her.

"And I will try not to be such a cranky bitch," she said smiling as she came closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Take me to bed," she demanded.

"Are you tired?" I asked assessing her closely.

"Ugh, yes I am tired. I'm going to be tired for the next eighteen years. That is what being a mother does to you, but that is not what I had in mind when I asked you to take me to bed," she whispered seductively grazing her hands over my chest.

"Oh," I said stupidly realizing her words were laced with sexual undertones.

"Are you sure you're well enough for that?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop treating me like I have some sort of disease and make love to me," she commanded forcefully jumping into my arms so fast I was thrown off balance a little, but was able to quickly right myself and grabbed the backs of her thighs holding her tightly against me.

"What are you waiting for a formal invitation?" As much as I knew I should resist her advances because she was still not feeling great, I couldn't deny the temptation of having her rubbing so close up against me like this.

I complied with her wishes and carried her up to our bedroom making gentle affectionate love to her. After she sighed contentedly and rolled over to face me.  
>"Are you hungry?" I asked thinking that I'd been home a few hours and it was nearly dinner time.<p>

"I guess," she mumbled as I jumped out of bed slipping on a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt before heading for the stairs.

She followed me to the kitchen in her bathrobe and fuzzy slippers and watched with amusement as I opened the refrigerator. I was surprised at what I found inside although I guess I should have seen it coming after the fit she'd thrown and tearing my list to shreds. I had left her food in containers all labeled with color coded post its. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. The containers were gone and in their place she had labeled everything in the refrigerator down to each individual egg and stick of butter. I took particular notice to the case of beer that hadn't been there when I left. It was the brand I would normally drink, but we rarely kept it in the house. Each bottle was labeled. There were six bottles. The first one read, February 1st, the second March 1st and so on and so for the each with the first of the month labeled through July 1st which was two weeks before the baby was due.

I closed the refrigerator with force showing her that I was not amused with her antics.

She sat on a stool at the breakfast bar with a smirk on her face.

"What? I had to do something while you were gone and since my activities are so restricted, I had to get creative, besides it wasn't on the don't list," she said trying to look innocent. I knew she was poking fun at me. "It's only fair that if you're going to restrict my diet that you have to suffer as well."

Things after that had gotten a little better. I tried to take the hint and be less overprotective, but I'm not sure I was always successful.

She was nearing the twelve week mark and we would be having our first ultra sound in a few days. I was so excited at the thought of seeing our baby for the first time I thought I would jump out of my skin waiting.

I was in the middle of my shift when my cell phone rang.

"Belikov," I answered it.

"Dimitri, it's Lissa," came a worried voice. That could not be good.

"What is it? Is Rose okay?" I asked

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know," I barked. Eddie was looking a little nervous from where he was standing in our booth.

"We were supposed to go out shopping and I came over to get her and she was in the bathroom. I figured she was getting ready, but Dimitri it's been an hour and she hasn't come out. I tried pounding on the door, but she doesn't answer. I'm really worried."  
>I was already halfway out the door. "I'll be there in five minutes," I told her before hanging up.<p>

"Is Rose okay?" Eddie asked timidly.

"I don't know," I told him. "Find someone to cover my shift," I shouted before sprinting off at full speed towards home.

I burst through the door three and a half minutes later to find Lissa pacing outside our bathroom door.

I grabbed a screw driver and a flashlight and picked the lock on the door. Another thing I was going to add to her list. Never lock the doors. I swung the door open carefully and went inside.  
>Rose was lying with her arms around the toilet and her head resting on the seat. I rushed over to where she was and realized she was barely conscious.<p>

"Roza," I called out pulling her away from the bowl. She took a ragged breath and groaned as I cradled her in my arms.

"We're going to the clinic," I told Lissa as I lifted Rose into my arms panic rising in my throat at ever labored breath she took.

"I'll meet you there. I just want to let Christian know where I'm going," she said her voice laced with worry.

"Roza, are you awake. You need to stay conscious my love," I whispered. I thought back to this morning. Everything seemed normal when I left. She'd been ill a few times as usual, but when I left she had been sitting in the kitchen munching on some toast and a banana. I should never have left. She'd lost another two pounds and she looked like death. I should have listened to my instincts the other day when she'd had a dizzy spell walking up the stairs. I'd wanted to take her to the infirmary then, but she'd stubbornly insisted that she was fine and I needed to stop hovering. This was it though, the final straw whether she liked it or not we were playing by my rules now. I would not let anything happen to her because she was being stubborn.

"I need to see Dr. Mozorov immediately," I called as I burst through the doors to the clinic startling the nurse behind the desk.

"Right away," she said rushing in back.

Seconds later Dr. Mozorov came out. "Guardian Belikov, what's going on with Rose?" she asked leading us back so could lay her down on a gurney.

"I don't know. She's been very ill and dizzy," I told her my heart pounding in my chest.

"Why don't you step back and I'll have a look at her."

The nurse came in and took her blood pressure and her pulse and the doctor shined a light in her eyes and then began pinching the skin on the back of her hand.

"She's definitely dehydrated, let's get an IV and push some fluids," she ordered and the nurse scrambled to get it set up.

"Her blood pressure is extremely low as well and I'm going to want to keep a watch on that," she said making a note in her charts.

"I know you are worried, but I see this all the time and this is mild compared to what she went through the last time. I'm going to go run a few tests and we'll get her hooked up to the ultra sound as soon as she's awake. You were scheduled for one three days from now anyways. Sit and talk to her. She should come around soon," she said.

I nodded and sat down next to her bed clasping her hand in my own. I leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

"Roza, I'm so sorry for leaving you this morning. I should have been there," I told her guilt washing over me as I took in the pallor of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes.

"How is she?" Lissa asked from behind me.

"Dehydrated," I responded. She nodded and relaxed a little. She didn't ask about the cause of Rose's illness which made me wonder.

"You know?" I asked simply. A look of guilt passed across her face. "Please don't be mad at Rose," she begged.

"It's okay," I told her. "I didn't expect that Rose would be able to keep it from you." She relaxed knowing I wasn't angry at her or at Rose.

"Was it really this bad the last time?" I asked desperately seeking reassurance. She nodded.

"Maybe you should talk to Adrian. He might be able to calm you down a little," she suggested.

"I suppose he knows as well," I growled.

"Knows about what?" he asked entering the room holding Viktoria's hand.

"Don't pretend you don't know," I said glaring at him. "Okay then, yes I know that Rose is pregnant," he said cheekily.

Viktoria rushed over to hug me. "Oh my God Dimka!" Viktoria squealed. "I can't believe it! How is she?" my sister asked all in one breath.

"I don't know. The doctor says she'd dehydrated. She can't keep anything down. I don't know what to do," I said breaking down a little.

"Shh, it's okay. You're doing everything you can," she said. "Why don't you and Adrian go get a cup of coffee. Lissa and I will watch over her for you," she said.

"I don't want to leave her," I refused.

"Come on, it'll give us a chance to talk," Adrian said trying to convince me. If I wasn't mistaken I think he was using a mild form of compulsion to coerce me into following him.

After we'd gotten two cups of what I'd say had to be the worst coffee I'd ever drunk, we sat down at a table.

"I don't know if you're going to like what I have to say, but I think it's time you heard it and I know for damn sure that Rose isn't going to volunteer this information," he started peeking my interest.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

He sighed before continuing. "I don't want to scare you, but I think you need to be prepared. Rose nearly died carrying Lexie," he said his face somber.

My fist closed tightly around the paper cup in my hand until all the liquid spilled out onto the table.

"What do you mean by that?" I growled.

He looked a little frightened, but went on. "She's not supposed to be able to have your child. It's unnatural for her body to go through an ordeal like that even if somehow she was able to become pregnant by you. Something about Lexie's genetic makeup really screwed with Rose's system. She was down to about ninety pounds by the time she was this far along the last time. It got slightly better around the twenty week mark and by twenty-eight weeks she was able to function a little better and was able to gain back some of the weight, but I will tell you that until that point we were sure we'd lose them both," he said fear in his eyes.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?" I hissed. "I would never have asked her to do this if I'd known it was so dangerous." I would never put her life in danger. She meant too much to me, I couldn't lose her.

"That's Rose for you always pleasing others. She swore us all to secrecy and threatened us to within an inch of our lives if we told you anything."

"Why would she even attempt this if it's such a risk?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck in frustration. He gave me a bewildered look.

"You know she'd do anything for you and this is what you wanted," he spat.

I put my head in my hands realizing that he was right. I'd pushed her to have another child and if something happened to her it would be all my fault.

"I know what you're thinking and it's too late for regrets. You need to be supportive and get her through this. We're all counting on you," he said throwing back the rest of his coffee.

We headed back up the stairs to find that Rose was awake and talking to Lissa.

"Roza," I whispered relief flooding through me as she smiled at me.

"I think that's our cue to leave, cousin," Adrian said pulling Lissa out of the room with Viktoria following.

"Hey," she said motioning for me to sit on the side of the bed.

I took a seat wrapping my arms around her gently.

"You have no idea how much you scared me," I mumbled caressing her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down at the blankets on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked forcing her to look at me.

"Tell you what?" I shot her a look and her eyes widened.

"I'll kill him," she growled glaring at the door probably realizing that Adrian had ratted her out.

"You should have told me. I would never have asked you to do this if I had known."

"That's why I didn't tell you," she said biting her lip nervously.

"Stop being so casual about this, I can't lose you. Lexie and I need you."

"You're not going to lose me, Comrade. I'm a tough bitch and I'm going to be fine." I only wished her words reassured me.

"Hey, remember you're the one who said you wanted to be there for everything. I told you that you had no idea what you were in for," she laughed a little. I'm glad one of us could find the humor in this.

I pulled myself up onto the bed so I could lay parallel to her enveloping her in my arms.

"I will never leave you my love," I told her relishing the feeling of her in my arms.

Someone cleared their throat alerting us that we were not alone.

"If you're ready I have the ultra sound machine ready to go," Dr. Mozorov said as a nurse wheeled in some equipment.

"We're ready," I told her squeezing Rose's hand.

"How are you feeling Rose?" she asked.

"Exhausted, starving, pukey, you know the usual," she said. The doctor just nodded.

She lifted Rose's shirt up squirting some sort of clear jelly onto her still flat stomach and then placed a small device that looked like a price checker at the supermarket onto her. Rose shivered. "It's cold," she muttered.

I squeezed her hand watching the images appear on the black screen. I couldn't even begin to make any sense of them, but a few seconds later I heard the most beautiful sound on earth. It was the sound of our baby's heartbeat. It was rapid, but sounded strong.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Mozorov said with a smile. She let us look and listen for another few minutes before clicking a few buttons and then turning off the machine. Rose reached up and wiped away the tears that I hadn't noticed forming in my eyes. I bent down and kissed her forehead gently.

"You are amazing," I told her.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she smiled weakly.

The nurse came in with a glass of water and a small envelope. She set the cup down in front of Rose and handed the envelope to me. I opened in curiously.

I gasped as I pulled out the first photo of our baby. It looked just like the one I'd seen in Lexie's baby book.

"Now you can show it off to all of your friends," she said.

"Since you already told everyone," I said sternly. Her face fell.

"I didn't tell Adrian, he figured it out from my aura and you know I had to tell Lissa. She would have figured it out," she defended herself.

"It's okay. I am not angry Roza. I am glad they know. If Lissa hadn't known she might not have called me today and I am very grateful that she did."

She rested her head on my shoulder as I sat with her in the small hospital bed.

"We'll get through this Comrade. Remember the end result," she said softly before drifting off to sleep.

In the midst of all the chaos I had to wonder if putting her through this was worth it.

As she lay asleep I decided it was best to go and speak with Dr. Mozorov. I had a few things to discuss with her.

**Well what did you think? This is Dimitri's POV the next will be RPOV. Tell me what you think? If it sucks be honest=)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fourteen Weeks

**Chapter 3: Fourteen Weeks RPOV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

There was no dealing with Dimitri after my little trip to the infirmary two weeks ago. He'd all but insisted that I quit my shifts, stop training all together and lay like broccoli on the couch. If I thought he'd been smothering me before, I was so wrong. I should kick myself for thinking it couldn't get any worse. He'd been acting rather strangely the two days they'd kept me in the hospital and when they released me it became worse. He was quiet and moody and if I wasn't mistaken a little bit sad. I couldn't fathom as to why. I'd managed to hold down a few days worth of food which was saying a lot at this point and the doctor had said things were going well. After his third day of brooding I'd finally called him out on it.

_Flashback_

"_Comrade, what's the matter with you? You act like someone just stole your favorite silver stake," I told him as we sat down to breakfast. He sighed heavily, but made no move to respond._

"_Seriously, I'm beginning to worry about you," I told him concerned. _

"_I'm fine," he snapped causing me to jump at his sudden outburst._

"_I'm sorry Roza," he said taking my hand in his.  
>"It's okay, whatever is bothering you, we can talk about it." <em>

"_I'm fine, just a little stressed," he responded pulling his hand away from me. _

"_I need to get to work." He left without even so much as kissing my cheek and he thought I had mood swings._

_As I readied myself for the day I realized I'd left the refill on my prescription at the reception desk so after I was presentable I walked over there to get it. _

"_Rose, how are you?" asked as I entered. I was surprised to see that she was sitting in the lounge drinking coffee pouring over some charts. _

"_As well as can be expected," I responded as I waited in line to see the receptionist. _

"_I hope you aren't here because you decided to schedule the procedure that Dimtri asked me about the other day," she said glancing up from her charts._

"_Procedure?" I asked completely confused as to what sort of procedure Dimitri had discussed with her behind my back._

_She looked a little flustered probably realizing I hadn't a clue as to what she was referring to. _

"_It was nothing," she said trying to blow it off. _

"_No, I don't think so. What did he ask you about?" I pressed her for information leaving my spot in line to get closer to where she was sitting._

_She looked really nervous as she began to stumble through her explanation._

"_Really Rose it was nothing. He just asked me if I thought it was safe for you to carry the baby to term and that if it wasn't he wanted to know what your options were," she said rather quickly._

"_Options?" I asked and then my hand flew to my mouth as I gasped in realization of what she had insinuated. I felt entirely ill at the prospect that Dimitri would even consider any other options than carrying to full term. _

"_Rose, he's just worried about you. He's terrified that you won't survive this. I told him that he shouldn't worry and that I thought everything would continue to improve. You're already doing much better than the last time," she tried reassuring me. It wasn't helping. I couldn't breathe. It was like someone had punched me square in the gut. _

"_Are you alright?" she asked rising from her seat and helping me to ease myself into a chair. _

_I shook my head. I wasn't alright. I couldn't believe he would go behind my back without even discussing it with me. This time he'd gone too far. My hormones were making me entirely emotional and for whatever reason I couldn't stop crying. I had to call Lissa to come and walk me home. _

_She tried to ask what was wrong, but I couldn't even say the words it was so upsetting. She just hugged me and let me cry until finally there weren't any tears left. _

_When Dimitri came home after his shift, I was waiting for him in the kitchen. _

_He smiled at me and handed me a red Rose. _

"_I'm sorry for this morning," he apologized. I took the flower and turned it over in my hands. _

"_How was your day?" he asked pulling up a stool next to me._

"_Not the best," I whispered._

_He took a closer look at me taking note of my puffy red eyes and rouged cheeks._

"_What's wrong? Have you been crying?" he asked caressing my cheek lightly. I recoiled at his touch. _

"_Yes, I have been crying," I bit out._

"_Why?" he asked concerned._

"_Because the father of my unborn child is thinking about abortion," I told him tears rolling down my cheeks like I was a leaky faucet. _

_His eyes widened in surprise and he tensed up at my words._

"_Roza, I…" he started but I cut him off._

"_Don't Dimitri. Just listen to me!" I commanded forcing him to shut his mouth._

"_These next six and a half months may be hell on Earth for me. I will be sick and irritable and we will fight and it will be exhausting, but throughout all of the pain and heartache I went through with Lexie which was far worse than what I am experiencing now. Despite the fact that the man I loved had abandoned me, leaving me pregnant and alone. The one thing that never ever crossed my mind was not having her. It hurts me more than you will ever know that you would ever think that not having this baby was an option, because I will tell you right now that it isn't!" I screeched. _

"_It isn't an option!" I felt myself losing control and a little bit of Lissa's darkness creep into me as I continued to rant. I thought he would say something, but he just sat there looking guilty and ashamed._

"_You begged me for this!" I cried jumping to my feet. "You wanted another child so badly and then when things get a little rough, you decide you want to bail? You told me I had nothing to worry about and that you'd never leave us again. You lied! What you were contemplating was so much worse than everything you put me through before. How could you even think about a thing like that?" I cried slapping him clear across the face so hard that he nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on._

"_Roza, please," he begged clutching the side of his face with a look of remorse in his eyes. _

"_I just wanted to make sure that I don't lose you," he said reaching out for me. _

"_Don't touch me!" I shrieked. "You disgust me!" I turned and ran for the stairs. I couldn't even look at him right now let alone be in the same room with him. I locked the door to the bedroom behind me and sunk down against the door sobbing uncontrollably. _

End Flashback

That was nearly a week ago and I hadn't spoken a word to him since. He'd knocked on the door and called my cell phone begging me to let him in. When it became clear to him that I wouldn't he must have called Lissa because she knocked on the door a few hours later.

I told her what happened and she stayed the night with me telling me that Dimitri was sleeping in Lexie's room. Early the next morning, I had gotten up early and packed a suitcase with a variety of things that I would need for the week and slowly crept out of the house silently managing not to wake Lissa or Dimitri. I'd left Lissa a note on the nightstand telling her not to worry that I needed some time away. I didn't bother to leave a note for Dimitri. He was a big boy and could figure it out for himself.

I stood in front of the door and knocked loudly. It was really early and I wasn't sure he'd be awake.

"Little Dhampir, what are you doing here?" Adrian asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was only wearing pajama bottoms and looked like he'd only gone to bed a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but can I stay here?" I asked my bottom lip trembling. He took in my sorry appearance and my suitcase and nodded quickly ushering me through the door.

"What happened?" he asked pouring me a cup of coffee after I'd deposited my things in his guest room.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just can't be around Dimitri for a while. Is it cool if I crash here for a few days?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course you can stay here Little Dhampir, as long as you'd like," he added. I could tell he was worried about me.

"If he calls you don't tell him I'm here. I don't want to see or talk to him." He nodded.

Over the next few days I'd had to shut off my phone so Lissa and Dimitri would stop blowing it up. On day four of my stay Adrian had told me that he would not continue to harbor me in his apartment until I told him what happened.

He had a murderous look on his face as I recounted what had happened.

"The nerve of some people," he'd muttered taking me in his arms as I cried some more.

This morning I woke early to the sound of shouting in the foyer.

"She's been here the whole time and you've been hiding her from my brother?" Viktoria screeched.

"He's been mad with worry over where she's been. I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!"

"Shh, Rose is still sleeping," he hissed.

"Not anymore," I groaned emerging from the guest room. Viktoria glared at Adrian, but her face softened when she looked at me.

"Dimka told me he upset you pretty badly, but Roza don't you think you've punished him enough?" she asked quietly.

I sighed. He'd obviously not clued her in as to what he had done to upset me.

"I'm not ready to see or talk to him yet," I told her. "I know I'm putting you in an awkward position so if you want to tell him that I'm here that is fine, but you can also tell him that I am not ready to come home yet."

She looked at me closely. "I won't tell him. He'll just come over here and cause a rukus," she said.

"But you have forty-eight hours to get it together or I'm telling," she said before turning on her heel and stalking out of the apartment.

"Don't even say it!" I warned Adrian.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said backing off.

Later that afternoon as I sat on the couch channel surfing for lack of a better thing to do, there was a knock at the door. I grumbled thinking Viktoria had spilled the beans to Dimitri.

"Rose open up it's Christian," he called through the door.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"No, I brought my imaginary friend Waldo," he snarked. Stupid Sparky.

I opened the door and allowed him inside.

"Coffee?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Did Lissa send you?"

"Nope."

"Dimitri?"

"Nope."

"Then why the hell did you come Christian?" I was really not in the mood to deal with him right now. After not having thrown up for a week I had done just that six times today already.

"I came here to tell you that you should go home. You had every right to be angry and upset and hurt, but it's been over a week Rose, now you're just doing it to punish him."

"He deserves it," I growled.

"Maybe, but let me tell you something. If it were Lissa and she were that sick and I was that worried I would have made the exact same inquiry."  
>"Well I always knew you were stupid," I pointed out.<p>

"No, I just love my wife more than anything. If something happened to her, I would die." Damn him and his being reasonable.

"I'm just asking you to put yourself in Belikov's shoes for a minute. Imagine he was so sick that you found him passed out in the bathroom and there was even a question as to whether he would live or die. What would you do in his place?"

I gulped. I didn't know. I'd never really thought about it. I couldn't imagine losing him.

"If something was making him sick, so sick that his life was in danger, wouldn't you do anything to keep him with you?" he asked.

"Yes," I admitted feeling entirely stupid and wretched about the way I'd treated Dimitri.

"Are you leaving him?" he asked bluntly.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I asked shocked that he would come to that conclusion.

"I don't, Belikov does," he responded. He really knew how to hit me where it hurt.

"He really thinks that?" I asked softly regretting everything that had happened this past week. He nodded sadly.

"Just go home Rose," Christian urged as he let himself out of the apartment.

I sat there on the couch dumbfounded. Leave it to Sparky to make me go and think. I knew I couldn't stay here forever and I'd have to face the music sometime.

The house phone rang breaking me out of my trance. I looked at the caller ID and it was flashing St. Vladimir's across the tiny screen. My heart leapt into my throat automatically thinking the worst as I clutched the receiver to my ear.

"Mommy?" Lexie's voice came through the phone.

"Hey baby," I breathed thoroughly relieved to hear her voice.

"How's school and how are you?" I asked. "Are you having fun training with Guardian Petrov?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm having fun. I miss you Mommy. Why are you staying at Uncle Adrian's? Are you and Daddy going to get a divorce?" she asked causing me to choke on the bottle of water I'd been drinking.

"What? No baby, first of all, we are not married. We cannot get a divorce and second I love your daddy very much. Mommy has just been a little crazy lately. Everything is going to be just fine. Don't worry about anything. We're going to come and visit you this weekend okay?" I asked tears spilling out of my eyes at the thought of our daughter sitting away at school worrying about our relationship. I was really a horrible mother and an even worse girlfriend.

After hanging up with Lexie I half hazzardly began throwing things into my bag and rushing around the room like a maniac until I ran smack into Adrian. I hadn't even noticed him come home.

"Just go, Little Dhampir, I'll bring your stuff over tomorrow," he said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks, you're the best," I cried kissing him on the cheek and high tailing it out of his apartment and across the royal court. It was shortly before dinner time and I knew he would be or should be home. I pressed myself to run faster and I burst through the door to the kitchen to find him sitting at the counter reading the paper which flew out of his hand as I entered. The look on his face definitely said he was surprised to see me. He looked like hell too. He had at least three days worth of growth on his face and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week, which he probably hadn't.

"I'm so sorry," I cried rushing forward and throwing my arms around him. He had obviously not been expecting that and it took a minute for the shock to wear off before he relaxed into my embrace.

"No, I'm sorry," he said shushing me. "Roza, there's nothing I can every say to make up for what I did, but please, you have to forgive me. This past week has been the worst of my life. I can't live without you," he said cupping my face in his hands and looking me deeply in the eyes.

"I don't agree with what you did, but I understand what you were thinking," I told him. He nodded pulling me close against his body.

"Promise you'll never leave me," he whispered stroking my hair softly. I nodded and he lifted me onto the counter his hands grasping at my clothes.

"I've missed you so much, Roza," he said as I lifted my arms in the air allowing him to remove my shirt. He tossed it to the floor and quickly rid us of our remaining barriers.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he gently sheathed himself inside of me.

"It's more than okay," I encouraged him biting down on his earlobe spurring him assault my neck with hot open mouthed kisses as his warm hands roamed the entire length of my body.

His name escaped my lips as he grazed his hands across my now swollen breasts throwing me over the edge. He followed shortly thereafter shuddering in pleasure. This was exactly what we needed to reaffirm our bond. I could count on one hand the number of times we'd made love since we'd found out about the baby. We needed some normalcy in what had become the chaos of our lives and right now I felt that this was as normal as it gets for us as we both lie tangled in each other's arms on top of the kitchen counter.

**So what did you think? Was Dimitri right or was Rose? Do you think she was too hard on him? Did anyone expect that that is what he was talking to the doctor about in the last chapter? Just to make myself clear I do not condone abortion except in the case to save the life of the mother. **


	4. Chapter 4: Fifteen Weeks

**Chapter 4: Fifteen Weeks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry for the late update. I dropped my laptop for the fifth time, this time on my foot and it finally bit the dust. Yesterday I went and bought a brand new awesome tablet and laptop combo and am really excited to be using it to type my stories. For those of you who are reading Bound By Destiny expect an update hopefully by Monday. **

DPOV

This past week had been hell, no it had to have been worse than hell. I had no idea how she had found out about my private discussion with Dr. Mozorov. I never intended for her to find out about that. It was something only to be considered as a last resort if her condition continued to deteriorate to the point where her life was in serious danger.

When I'd woken the morning she left, I found a very nervous Lissa talking in hushed tones with Christian in our kitchen. When I entered they both quickly shut up and gave me pitying looks.

She hadn't even bothered to leave me a note. She'd just packed her bags and left. I tried calling all of her friends to see if she'd been there and even went over to interrogate Ivashkov because if I had my guess that's where she'd be. He'd put on a pretty convincing act and I'd walked away truly believing she wasn't there. I'd learned later of course that she'd been standing behind him listening to me plead to know her whereabouts while he'd compelled me to go home and not come back. I was livid of course, but having been thoroughly convinced that Rose was leaving me I was so happy to have her back that I was willing to forgive it.

I'd spent an entire week not knowing where she was. I don't think she had any clue as to how sick with worry I'd been. I never thought she'd be so vindictive as to leave me wondering if she was just going to disappear taking my children away from me. Lexie had made her usual Sunday phone call home and I had to tell her that Rose was not here and to try her cell. Surely she'd pick up for our daughter right? I was wrong. She must have turned it off because Lexie called back a few hours later in tears that she couldn't get a hold of her mother. I told her that it was possible that she was at Uncle Adrian's praying to God that I was right and to try there. At the very least the call might upset Ivashkov enough to at least tell Rose to call our daughter if he knew where she was which I was sure that he did. It turns out I was right.

When she came bursting through the door it took everything in me not to break down and sob at the sight of her. We'd made desperate love on the kitchen counter both apologizing for things that didn't seem to matter anymore. Now that she was back, I was going to try my hardest not to screw things up. Knowing me though it would only be a matter of time before I said or did something to piss her off.

When she told me she'd promised Lexie we'd both come up to see her this weekend I jumped at the chance. Family bonding was definitely in order after this past week. Lissa, Christian and Andree would be making the trip with us. Lissa of course had given Rose a piece of her mind for not telling her where she'd gone and said she wouldn't be left behind again. I for one didn't blame her in the least.

I woke early and was pleasantly surprised that Rose was resting comfortably in my arms. She'd only been ill a handful of times this week and some of her healthy glow had returned. She still showed no outward signs of being pregnant, but had gained back the five pounds she'd lost. Her breasts were swollen and slightly enlarged, but still no bump to which I was disappointed. She said it wouldn't be long that it had taken till she was nearly eighteen weeks to see anything significant last time due to her abnormally tight abdominal muscles, from hours of training and her lack of appetite.

"Morning Comrade," she said rolling over to face me.

"Good morning Roza," I responded, kissing her softly. God it felt so good to have her back in my arms. I never wanted to fight with her again. The odds of that happening were definitely not in our favor, but a man could hope right?

"Is everything packed?" she asked, stretching out her legs and arms. I nodded having stayed up late packing both or our bags.

"Yes, and I plan to allow enough time to stop at the bakery to get her favorite donuts too."

Her eyes shot wide open at the mention of donuts and I eyed her closely wondering if I should get the bucket.

"Let's hurry, I want to eat them while they're fresh out of the fryer," she said nearly jumping out of bed.

I sighed relaxing a bit. "Don't worry Roza, we'll get a dozen, just for you," I assured her glad that her appetite seemed to be coming back.

"Are you sure you're okay to fly?" Lissa asked as we boarded the plane. Rose nodded.

"The doctor says as long as I'm feeling okay that it's fine at this point."

It was a four hour flight, but it passed quickly. Rose fell asleep about an hour in and Lissa and Christian as well. I took that opportunity to catch up on one of my western's that I was too preoccupied to finish last week. I must have started it a thousand times, but without Rose there to make fun of me for reading it, I couldn't concentrate. I knew it was silly, but it was one of the things I loved the most about her. She was always calling me old and making fun of my taste in music and movies and books. She had told me once that I looked like some sort of wayward cowboy and all I needed was a hat and a horse to complete my image.

When we arrived Alberta was waiting for us at the landing strip with Lexie, who seemed anxious to see us.

"Mommy!" she cried rushing forward and jumping into Roza's outstretched arms.

"Baby, I missed you so much," Rose cried holding her tightly.

"She was a little upset this week with whatever has been going on. She's been very worried about Rose and insisted we be here to make sure she was okay," Alberta said with a concerned look.

"Is everything alright?" she asked raising her eyebrow at me.

I smiled at her. "Thank you for taking such good care of her for us. It's hard to be away from her for such long periods of time. Knowing that she's in such good hands is a huge relief and yes everything is just fine," I assured her.

I pulled her aside so that we were behind the rest of the group before telling her the good news I'd been busting at the seams to shout.

"Rose and I are expecting a baby," I told her excitedly.

She smiled knowingly.

"I knew it wouldn't be long," she said. "Ah to be young and in love."

"Rose has been ill and it's been tense and being the highly perceptive child she is, Lexie has picked up on our tension. We haven't told her yet. That is what this visit is for," I explained.

"I'm sure she will be thrilled. She's an exceptional child and I have no doubts that she will make a fantastic big sister," she complimented.

"So level with me Belikov, when are you going to make an honest woman out of Rose?" She winked at me leaving me with my mouth agape.

"I uh," I stammered running my hands nervously though my hair.

"Relax," I was just teasing," she said.

I let out a breath. "It's not that I don't want to, in fact I really do. I just want the timing to be right."

"You'll know when that is. Don't stress. I can pretty much assure you that you already have the answer."

I hoped she was right about that. I still needed to talk to Lissa and Abe and Janine before making any definite plans. Then there was always the fear that Abe would end me for getting his daughter pregnant a second time. One could only hope that wouldn't be the case.

"Daddy said you were sick Mommy. Are you feeling better?" Lexie asked as we reached her room. Lissa and Christian had said their quick hellos and then headed over to get settled in guest housing.

"Yes baby, I am much better," Rose told her sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Milaya there'something Mommy and I want to tell you," I told her sitting down on the other side of her. Rose and I each took one of her hands in our own.

"Is it bad news? Did someone die? Are you moving out like Uncle Adrian Daddy?" she asked tears welling up in her beautiful brown eyes.

"No, no nothing like that. We have good news to tell you," Rose said trying to calm her.

"Okay," she said looking back and forth between us uncertainly.

I looked at Rose and she gave me the go ahead to be the one to tell her.

"How would you feel about being a big sister?" I asked. She looked confused for a few seconds and then her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and a big smile came across her face.

"I would love that!" she cried.

"Well good, because Mommy is going to have a baby," I told her.

"You are?" she gasped eyeing Rose suspiciously.

"Yes, I am," Rose confirmed.

"But you're not fat," she said in confusion.

We both burst out laughing at her innocence.

"Well not yet, but soon I'll be as big as a house," Rose said.

Lexie's eyes widened.

"What your mother means is that her tummy is going to get round as the baby grows bigger inside her," I clarified.

"Oh," she said scratching her head.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked.

"Just one," she said. We looked at her expectantly.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

The smile on my face slowly faded to terror as I fumbled for an explanation that would be appropriate for an eight year old. I looked to Rose for help and she was laughing at me. This was so not funny. We had to tell her something and even if it wasn't exactly the truth we couldn't just gloss over it. Beads of sweat began to form on the back of my neck and my heartbeat became erratic as I wracked my brain thinking of what to say.

Lexie and Rose were now both staring at me waiting for an answer. My eyes pleadedwith Rose to help me out, but she just shook her head.

"She asked you Daddy," she teased. I was so going to get her back for this.

"Well when a man and a woman…" I started. No too graphic.

"When a Mommy and a Daddy, well when they sleep in the same bed together…" Rose's eyes widened and she gave me the where are you going with this look.

"Well sometimes when they kiss," I put my head in my hands. This was not going well.

"You know that Mommies have eggs inside of them and Daddies have little fishies inside of them and …" I didn't get any further before Rose was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What?" I asked. She put her hands up indicating for me to stop talking. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lexie, do you remember when we talked about this when Auntie Lissa was going to have Andree?" she asked.

"I think so," Lexie nodded.

"Well remember that I told you that when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much that sometimes their love can create a new life?" she asked. Damn she was good.

"Yes," Lexie said.

"Well your daddy and I love each other so much that our hearts came together one night and made a baby," she said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Oh yea, I remember that now," she said her face showing recognition. I sighed in relief, but it was short lived.

"Daddy, are the eggs inside Mommy scrambled or fried?" she asked scrunching up her face.

That sent Rose back over the edge into hysterics causing me to flush with embarrassment.

"Eggs?" Christian asked as he and Lissa stood in the doorway with Andree.

"Did we miss something?" Lissa asked glancing from where I was standing looking a little green, to the look of confusion on Lexie's face to Rose doubled over with laughter.

"Yes, Daddy said Mommy has eggs inside of her and I wanted to know what kind," Lexie explained innocently.

They both looked perplexed until Lexie opened her mouth again.

"And what kind of fish are in Daddies? Are they like goldfish?" Rose was still laughing like a hyena and that is all it took for them to make the connection as to what I'd been trying to explain.

Christian guffawed loudly and Lissa tried to hide her smirk.

"Don't mind him he was just trying to explain where babies come from," Rose gasped having recovered somewhat from her outburst, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Way to be Belikov," Christian snorted.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I muttered thoroughly embarrassed.

We all went to dinner that night in the dining hall since I was not comfortable with Rose leaving the wards.

"So how long until I am a big sister?" Lexie asked.

"Well about six and a half months so roughly around the middle of July," I explained.

"Will it be a brother or a sister? I hope it's a sister. Boys are yucky," she said sticking out her tongue. I laughed wishing she'd keep that opinion until she was at least thirty.

"We are going to let it be a surprise," Rose told her earning a pout from Lexie and also from Lissa.

"Oh come on Rose. You didn't find out last time. You know how much I hate decorating gender neutral," Lissa whined.

"Too bad, that's what we've decided." Rose didn't leave any room for argument earning a smirk from Christian and a scoff from Lissa.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is still no," Rose said shaking her head at Lissa.

"Ugh you are so impossible!"

"Mommy look at what Guardian Petrov taught me to do," Lexie called enthusiastically from across the gym. Lissa, Christian and Andree were sitting in the bleachers watching Lexie and I train. Rose was standing off to the side snapping pictures and calling out moves.

She made sure that we were all watching before showing us all the roundhouse kick she'd learned. When she'd repeated the move several times she stopped and waited for our reaction. In truth her move was flawless and we all clapped praising her admirable performance.

"That was really good baby. Can you do it again for the camera?" Rose asked. Lexie beamed and made her move again so Rose could capture it on camera. I knew it meant a lot to Rose that we be here for our daughter unlike her parents who were desperately trying to make amends for not being there when she was in. I could not relate to her pain as I had been raised in a dhampir commune with a loving family that fully supported me in everything I did.

Later that night we decided to order in take out for dinner so that we could spend some time all together. We always rented out the largest suite in guest housing while we were here so we could stay close.

"Can we watch Pirates?" Lexie asked holding out her favorite dvd.

"Baby, I think Pirates are a little too scary for Andree. How about this one?" Rose asked pulling Hotel For Dogs out of her travel bag. It was Andree's current obsession. He squealed in delight as Rose waved the dvd box around. Lexie pouted, but agreed.

"Here go put it into the player," she said handing over the box.

"Are you feeling alright Roza?" I asked as we all settled in to watch the movie with the kids. She hadn't eaten much at dinner and she was white as a ghost.

"I'm okay. I'm just having one of those nausea attacks." She leaned her head on my shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Oh my God," she cried jumping up covering her mouth and running for the bathroom. I followed close behind her and held her hair back while she emptied her stomach into the bowl.

I helped her to her feet after and she pushed me away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ugh Comrade, the smell of your aftershave is making me sick," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"You always liked that smell," I said confused.

"Well not anymore," she commented pushing past me and walking back to the living room.

"Are you okay Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yea, just a little queasy." Christian got up and went over to the bedroom and returned with a small bowl with dinosaurs on it.

"Here try these," he said tossing the bowl to Rose. It turned out to be oyster crackers.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much, you're a lifesaver Sparky," she said smiling.

I made a move to sit back down beside her and she put her hands up stopping me.

"Uh uh! Not until you take a shower. Sit over there," she said exiling me to the chair all the way on the other side of the room. Lexie and Andree had been too engrossed in the movie to pay much attention to us adults, but when she saw a spot next to Rose open up on the couch she moved to snuggle up with her mother.

"At least someone's comfortable," I muttered feeling left out of the fun. Rose snickered.

"Sorry Comrade, it's not me it's your evil spawn," she said with a grin.

Rose and Lexie ended up falling asleep on the couch and I decided to leave them there choosing to take a shower with plain soap so that when I moved them, I could join Roza in bed without making her sick again.

"Daddy, are you and Mommy going to love the new baby more than me?" she asked sleepily as I was moving her from the couch onto the roll away bed in our room.

"Of course not Milaya. We will love you both just the same," I assured her tucking her under the covers and kissing her goodnight.

"But you weren't there when I was a baby," she said yawning. Even after a year and a half it was still like a knife piercing my heart when she said things like that. I knew it wasn't her fault and I couldn't blame her, I couldn't change the mistakes of the past, but the guilt consumed me just the same.

"I know I wasn't and I am very sorry for that. Remember it had nothing to do with you. I always wanted to be with you Milaya," I told her. "I will never leave you again," I added softly.

"I love you Daddy," she murmured before drifting off.

"I love you too maya dotchka," I responded clicking off the lamp on the nightstand before crawling into bed beside Roza.

I lay awake for quite a while thinking of different prospective ways I could propose to her that would be romantic, but not over the top. I finally decided not to think about it anymore before I talked to her parents and asking Lissa to help me pick out a ring. The only thing I did know was that I wanted Rose to be my wife more than anything.

**Awww isn't he sweet? I thought you all deserved a lighter chapter after the angst in the last one. Don't worry we'll be back to drama in the next one. Let me know what you thought! **


	5. Chapter 5: Eighteen Weeks

**Chapter 5: Eighteen Weeks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**This chapter required both points of view. Please enjoy and review=)**

RPOV

Yep it's official, none of my clothes fit, I thought as I stood in front of the mirror admiring my now definitely visible eighteen week baby bump. Dimitri had been so anxious for this and it figures that the week he's out of town guarding Lissa for me that it would happen. Literally, he'd left three days ago and I looked slightly bloated, but this morning when I woke up it was like it had happened overnight.

"Ugh," I groaned lying down on the bed trying to force my favorite pair of jeans closed. It was so not happening.

"Wow, glad I decided to be nosy and come see what you were up to," Viktoria snorted from the doorway. I sat up scowling at her.

"This is so not funny. I thought I had at least a few more weeks before I'd have to break out the fat pants," I huffed giving up on zipping the pants and throwing on one of Dimitri's t-shirts over it.

"Well that just won't do," she said pulling me over towards her.

"Hello in there my little plemyannitsa or plemyannik. How are you?" she said cheerfully patting my stomach earning another glare from me.

"What that's my little niece or nephew in there you know. Now come on! We'll go shopping and get you some new clothes." Her perkiness at this hour of the morning was really grating on my nerves, but alas, I allowed her to drag me down the stairs.

"Wait! I need coffee," I told her.

"Ah ah ah! You know Dimka doesn't like you drinking coffee," she said snatching the cup out of my hand. "Let's go! I'll buy you a fruit smoothie and some oatmeal from the café."

"You Russians really get on my last nerve," I growled swirling my spoon around in my maple and brown sugar flavored oat crap as I liked to call it. For the past two weeks my appetite had been pretty good which probably accounted for my sudden weight gain. I still wasn't where I should be, but I wasn't in the danger zone anymore.

"I'll have to admit that it feels really good not to be nauseated twenty-four hours a day," I told her. I did not however admit to the bags of junk food and chocolate bars I had stashed all over the house because Dimitri had been forcing all kinds of bran and vegetables down my throat for the past few months. I missed him like crazy now that he was gone, but I was definitely enjoying eating whatever I wanted for a few days.

Lissa had tried to put a ban on leaving the wards while I wasn't able to guard her, but Queen Tatiana would hear none of it and practically forced her into this week long seminar. Instead of them assigning her a random guardian, I insisted that Dimitri go in my place to protect her. He of course wasn't happy about leaving me alone for a week, but reluctantly agreed when I'd made the argument that unless he went I'd worry myself into a frenzy not knowing if the guardian assigned to her was doing his job adequately. He'd finally given in and left, but not before leaving me another one of his notes.

I groaned as I'd come down the stairs and spotted the note folded over on the table.

~Roza,

I know you're not a big fan of my notes so I will be brief. I love you and I trust that while I am gone you will make the right decisions for yourself and our child. I will be counting the seconds until you'll be in my arms. Call me if you need me.

~Dimitri

I was pleasantly surprised by his sweet note. I had fully expected an even longer list of don'ts.

"So where should we start shopping? Oh how about Mommy and Me! It's such a cute little shop," Viktoria gushed.

"Nope, not gonna happen." I crossed my arms and planted my feet. There was no way in hell I was going into that sappy little store. It was for moroi for God's sake. No respectable guardian or even dhampir would set foot in a place like that. They wouldn't have anything that would fit me anyways. The way moroi carried their baby weight and the way I carried mine were so not the same. On a normal day my breasts wouldn't fit in their clothes and I knew for damn sure now they wouldn't.

"Oh come on Roza, you're no fun!" she whined.

"What did you do last time?"

I blushed. "I wore Adrian and Christian's clothes."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well I am not letting you run around for the next six months in my brother's clothes," she scrunched up her nose in disgust hands on her hips.

"I'm still not going in there."

"Fine, then where should we go?"

"We'll just go to a regular store," I told her.

"What constitutes a regular store around here?" she asked looking around in confusion.

"Oh I didn't say there were any here," I told her with a grin holding up my car keys.

"Oh no! I am not leaving the wards with you. Dimka will kill me," she said shaking her head in firm negation. "Especially not when it's dark."

"Well then that's your choice." I started walking towards the carport.

"Oh no you don't. He'll kill me even worse for letting you go without a guardian."

"Now you're getting the idea," I told her.

"You really will be the death of me Roza," she groaned as she climbed in the passenger door.

"Funny are you sure you're not twins because your brother says that to me all the time."

"Just drive before I change my mind," she muttered.

"Oh and by the way. You can't tell him about this."

"Don't worry, I unlike you, do not have a death wish."

"See now that wasn't so bad," I told her as we sat in the living room surrounded by shopping bags.

"Wow you really know how to power shop," she said slumping onto the couch.

I laughed. "Years of shopping with Lissa." She nodded. My phone began buzzing in my pocket.

"Hey Comrade, how's the trip?" I asked. Viktoria's eyes widened realizing it was Dimitri on the phone.

"What have you been up to today?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just hitting the shops with your sister." I wasn't lying. Viktoria gave me a death glare and I waved her off.

"That's nice. I'm glad you two are spending time together. Are you feeling alright?"

"Five by five," I responded.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yea, we found some nice things. How's Lissa? Don't tell her I went shopping without her."

"I wont," he said chuckling a little. He knew how Lissa could get. She was slightly jealous of my friendship with Viktoria. I told her she had nothing to worry about and that no one would ever replace her as my best friend and sister.

"She's fine, just exhausted from the symposium. She's resting right now. I miss you Roza," he said. I could hear the longing in his voice. I knew he'd rather be home than anywhere else.

"I miss you too Comrade," I told him.

"Do you have a shift tomorrow?"

"Yes, the usual in the box. It'll be lonely without you." When I'd begun to feel better, I'd been able to convince him to let me return to my normal shifts at the front gates. All I did was check people in and out. It was hardly stressful. He'd taken over my ward inspections until after the baby comes.

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"I'll probably head over to see what Sparky is cooking. You coming?" I asked looking at Viktoria. She nodded that yes she and Adrian would be there.

"Adrian and Viktoria will be there. We'll probably just hang out a while." We said our goodbyes and I grabbed my bags to bring upstairs.

"I'm going to have a shower and a short nap. I'll meet you guys over there at five?"

"Sounds good," she called. After I was sure she was gone I grabbed my secret stash of flaming hot cheetos from under the bed and began greedily stuffing my face.

"Ugh, so good," I mumbled licking the orange and red off my fingers in delight.

DPOV

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lissa asked. We'd been gone three days and tomorrow was another long round of symposiums for moroi. It was the most monotonous thing I'd ever had to sit through. Even the majority of the royals stifled yawns as they listened to some haughty full of themselves head of something or another yammer on and on about who knows what.

We'd just sat down to dinner when I decided it was time to ask her about proposing to Rose.

"Can you make sure Rose isn't listening?" I asked hesitantly. She eyed me suspiciously, but closed her eyes in concentration putting up her mental blocks.

"Okay, she can't get in, but I don't know if I like where this is going. I hate hiding things from her. Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"No nothing is wrong. It's nothing bad, I assure you. I want to propose to Rose and I wanted your blessing and to bounce some ideas off of you."

"Oh my God!"She squealed unable to contain her jubilance. I smiled at her overexcitement. You would have thought I'd just told her she'd won the lottery or something.

She practically jumped over the table to hug me.

"Of course you have my blessing." I sighed in relief.

"One down three to go," I muttered.

"Three who?" she asked puzzled.

"Abe and Janine, but who's the third?" she wondered aloud.

I smiled. "Lexie."

"Aww that's so sweet," she cooed. "So have you thought about rings? When are you going to do it? How are you going to propose? Will the wedding be before or after the baby is born? Oh my gosh there's so much to plan and so little time," she rattled on and on whipping out her phone and beginning to enter things into her electronic calendar.

"She'll need flowers, bridesmaids, Lexie will be the flower girl of course, a dress. Well, wait that depends on when we're having it. I'll start staking out locations for possible dates…"

"Woah Lissa, calm down. I haven't even asked her yet," I cut her off placing my hand over her phone. She looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Well duh, but you know she'll say yes so we need to get the ball rolling."

"I know you're excited, but remember I still have to get permission from her parents, buy a ring and plan something romantic."

"Okay well you can see Abe and Janine in two weeks. They'll be here the weekend of the 7th for Rose's birthday.

Shoot, I almost forgot about that. My mind was a mess between baby stuff and guardian stuff and worrying about the proposal. I had nearly forgotten her birthday was only a few weeks away.

"Relax Dimitri, everything will be fine. You already have an eight year old and another one on the way. Why would they object?"  
>I looked down at my plate guiltily.<p>

She gasped. "You haven't told them about the baby yet?" she screeched.

"Not yet."

"Geez what were you waiting for, the baby to learn to talk about tell them himself?"

"We were waiting until we saw them in person. I just thought it would be a little sooner."

"Well wait any longer and they're going to notice. Hell they're going to notice then. She'll be nearly twenty weeks. Have you told your mother yet?"

"No, not yet," I admitted. "I didn't want them to get all excited and then have something happen. We're going to tell them when I get home," I explained.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, but I could see the gears in her brain working overtime.

"So have you thought about what type of ring you want to get her?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes. It was a gleam that said I definitely could not afford the type of ring she was thinking of.

"Well nothing too fancy. In Russia it is not customary to give an engagement ring, but I want her to have one anyway. It is tradition here. I don't have much money so I was thinking something simple.

"Don't worry about the money. Pick something you like and we'll consider it payment for you and Rose guarding us around the clock for all these years."

"I really think something simple would be best. Rose isn't the flashy type," I argued.

"Regardless. Let's just go look and see what strikes your fancy. We'll figure out prices later."

She paid the bill and led me through the lavish hotel. The symposium was being held in Las Vegas so there was an endless amount of high end stores for her to drag me into.

"Oh, how about this one. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked pointing to a rather large diamond surrounded by a lot of other diamonds.

"Uh, it's not really what I imagined for Rose," I told her trying to steer her towards the other side of the store where the less ornate rings were.

Three hours and five stores later we had finally found the perfect ring for Rose. It was definitely not simple, but it looked like it had been specially made just for my Roza. Lissa had been trying to get me to go with one large stone which was so far out of my price range it made my eyes pop out of the sockets as they flashed the price tags which resembled telephone numbers. The ring we ended up choosing though was a lot of tiny diamonds all shaped together to make a flower. It wasn't a Rose exactly, but it fit her. It was classy yet fun, just like her. (Picture on Profile)

"What size?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Seven," Lissa said. I'm glad she knew because I had no clue.

"I'll have it sized, shined and sent to your room before you leave Ms. Dragomir," he said.

"Thank you," I told the man handing him my credit card. I had the money safely stashed in my bank account. It was a little more than I had bargained for,but it wouldn't hurt us too bad financially. Rose owned the house and car outright. We had very few living expenses. I supposed I had Abe to thank for that.

It had been a long week and I couldn't be happier to be home. It was late and I'd just dropped Lissa off at home. I dropped my bags by the stairs and hurried up them. It had been far too long since I'd laid my eyes on my love. She was already in bed tucked beneath the sheets as I shed my clothes and slid in next to her.

"Comrade," she murmured snuggling closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"I'm missed you Roza."

"Show me," she breathed turning towards me.

I pulled her flush against me running my hands from her shoulders down to her hips. She was wearing one of those slinky little Victoria's Secret night gowns that barely skimmed the bottom of her tight ass. I pushed it up skimming my hand along her panty line. My sexy vixen was not wearing any panties, but that wasn't the only surprise I felt. For the first time since she told me the good news I could feel our baby growing inside of her.

"Roza when…?" I trailed off clicking on the bedside lamp.

She smiled. "The minute you left, it just popped," she said pulling the rest of her night gown up so I could see the round swell of her belly.

Tears pricked my eyes as I caressed the curve of her stomach.

"I'm still not where I should be, but it's getting better," she said placing her hand over mine. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to her naked ring finger wondering when and how I would put that ring on it declaring to the world that she was mine.

"When will we feel movement?" I asked eager to feel our baby kick.

She laughed at my impatience. I was usually the picture of patience, but not now. I was absolutely antsy, probably worse than Lexie.

"Well, I have already felt a few light flutters, but nothing to speak of."

"What? Where? Can I feel it?" I place my hands directly on the front of her stomach and waiting. Nothing happened.

She looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry Comrade, it's just that it's not my first pregnancy and I know what to expect. You won't feel anything for another few weeks or so."

"Oh," I said disappointed.

"I know something that will make you feel better," she said.

"Oh and what is that?" I asked.

"This,"she said rolling me onto my back and straddling me. I grasped her hips in my hands as she ground herself into my manhood which was definitely in need of some attention.

"Yes, this is definitely making me feel better," I said as she pulled her night gown over her head allowing me to feast my eyes on her completely bare flesh.

"You are absolutely the most breathtakingly beautiful woman in the world," I whispered as we became one.

I rolled over the next morning hearing a crackling sound coming from under the pillow. Rose was already in the shower as I reached under pulling out an empty bag of cheetos.

"Naughty Roza," I said shaking my head. I had a few minutes while she was in the shower so I decided to search the house. I knew she'd been sneaking junk food, I just didn't know where she was hiding it.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting at the breakfast bar when Rose came downstairs.

Her smile faded when she noticed me sitting with my arms crossed an array of junk food products strewn about the counter in front of me.

"Busted," she said giving me a sheepish look.

"Yes, you are definitely busted," I said patting the seat next to me. She sat down reluctantly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so hungry and I'm craving all sorts of things that you won't let me eat," she huffed.

"It's okay to eat things that you're craving once in a while Roza. You don't have to hide it." Her eyes lit up.

"Everything in moderation though. You're still eating the healthy stuff," I told her. Truth was I was elated that her appetite had returned. Her skin had regained it's healthy glow and her weight was acceptable for now.

"But, I'll allow you the food you're craving. You act like I'm a slave driver."

"Well you kind of are," she muttered.

"I just want what is best for you," I tried explaining. "I just have to realize that you want that too." She nodded.

"Pancakes for breakfast?" I asked. She looked at me skeptically.

"No bran or oatmeal?"

"It's a peace offering and a compromise."

"I knew there was a catch," she said. "Give it to me straight."

I laughed a little. "You're right, there is a catch. It's blueberries."

"Really that's it?" she asked incredulously.

"That's it," I told her.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around me attacking my lips fiercely.

As I continued to hold her, I realized that the word boyfriend was what bothered me the most about our relationship. I wasn't just her boyfriend. I was the one who loved her, the man who shared her bed, the father of her children and the man who wanted to spend the rest of his life as her husband. Now all I had to do was get through telling her parents and actually working up the nerve to tell her how I felt. Not as easy as it sounded, but she was worth every minute of discomfort I would face to make it happen. In the end all that mattered was that soon she would be my wife and we'd be spending the rest of our lives together as a family.

**So next up will be seeking the approval of both of her "scary" parents. Also, Lexie will be home on Spring break=) Check out the ring on my profile. Do you think Rose will like it? Will Lissa be able to keep the secret? **


	6. Chapter 6: Twenty Weeks

**Chapter 6: Twenty Weeks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

DPOV

"What time is Abe's jet landing tomorrow?" I asked as Rose and I finished our eighth lap around the track completing our usual two mile morning jog. He and Janine were flying in from Istanbul making a stop for Lexie at St. Vladimir's on the way. Rose didn't know they were bringing her. It was a birthday surprise.

"Dunno, I think around ten, but you never know with the Zmey," she responded gulping down a half a bottle of water. She looked really cute in her black puffy winter jacket and purple hat, scarf and mitten set Lissa had forced upon her the last time they hit the shops at court. It was the first week of March, but you know what they say about coming in like a lion and out like a lamb. It was a brisk thirty-one degrees this morning.

"We should get back. I want to get a shower and some breakfast before our appointment," she said.

Today was the day we'd finally be able to see something clearly on the ultra sound monitor. It was our twenty-week check up and things would be clear enough to determine the sex of our baby. We had decided that we wanted to be surprised though.

I still hadn't felt the baby kick, but Rose said she felt a significant amount of movement. It just hadn't yet occurred when I was home or awake to feel it. It was very frustrating and last night she'd yelled at me that I was disturbing her sleep and that a watched pot never boils. I'd be thoroughly surprised if we made it through the next five months unscathed.

"How about some hot cocoa?" I asked putting on a pot to boil water.

"MMM sounds good, I'm so cold," she said rubbing her hands together to make friction. Her teeth were chattering a little and after I had put the kettle on, I pulled her into my arms attempting to warm her up a little.

"Maybe we should run the indoor track for a while," I suggested.

"Don't be silly. I'm just chilly. It's March it's supposed to be cold," she scoffed. I had learned my lesson and did not insist on having my way. It would only make her angry and I didn't want to be fighting on the weekend I was going to ask her parent's permission to marry her. It would not be to my advantage.

I handed her a steaming hot cup of cocoa with two giant marshmallows in it just the way she liked. I wanted her to be in a good mood this entire weekend not only because of Abe and Janine, but because I knew she was going to be pissed when she found out Lissa's birthday plans for her. She and Abe had been scheming behind Rose's back to plan a huge birthday dinner out at this new Chinese place that had just opened here at court. They did this hibachi steak dinner thing where they cooked the food in front of you and put on a sort of show for entertainment. I knew without a doubt that Rose would end up having a good time. She loved Chinese food, but she'd also insist that we not make a big deal over her birthday. After last year's twenty-fifth birthday debacle, I don't see how Lissa had the guts to try and surprise Rose again.

Last year she'd thrown a huge surprise party. She'd forgotten to clear it with me to make sure that we were free that evening and Rose ended up working overtime and ended up missing most of the party. I found it a little amusing or I did until Lissa threatened to castrate me. Luckily this year she had the foresight to only invite the essentials, Abe, Janine, Adrian, Viktoria, the four of us and the kids, Eddie and Mia.

"It's good to see you Rose, Dimitri, how are things going?" Dr. Mozorov asked giving her usual pleasantries. She seemed a little nervous, probably wondering if I was going to bring up the fact that she shared our private conversation with Rose causing a huge misunderstanding. Of course I wasn't going to bring it up. It would only upset Rose and I did not want to do that right now.

"Okay, well you're weight is a little on the low side, but steadily increasing," she commented marking down Rose's weight on her chart.

"You're in the fifteenth percentile and that needs to improve before your next visit or I'll be forced to hospitalize you."

"What does that mean?" I asked nervously.

"It means that out of one-hundred babies at this point eighty-five of them are larger than yours."

I took a deep, calming breath and Rose squeezed my hand supportively. "I wouldn't be too concerned yet, if it was any lower I would hospitalize you in a heartbeat, but like I said as long as it keeps improving you should be good to go. Lexie was around this size at this point and was a nice healthy nine pounds when she was born."

"Try and relax Comrade," she told me as our attention was drawn to the monitor. Our child's heartbeat was strong and steady and the rapid swooshing sound was very comforting. I could now make out a distinct shape of a tiny baby.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Mozorov asked.

"I think we'd like to be surprised," I told her.

"Well then, keep doing what you're doing now. Increase your nutrient intake and continue with the prenatal vitamins. I do not recommend traveling in your third trimester so I'm going to insist on a no fly plan for you."

"So what does Lissa have planned for tomorrow night?" I wasn't at all surprised that she would ask me that. It was nearly bedtime and she was already changed into her nightgown and robe.

"What makes you think that I would know anything?" I countered not wanting to spoil the surprise, but also not wanting her to have a chance to option out of it.

She stopped brushing her hair and turned to face me.

"If I were you I'd tell me what you know," she said coming towards me, a devilish smile playing on her sexy lips.

"And why is that?"  
>"Because you can't hit a pregnant woman, but I can hit you," she said striking out at me. I caught her arm foiling her half hearted attempt to injure me.<p>

"That isn't nice Roza and remember that fighting is on the don't list!" I reminded her clucking my tongue.

"Just tell me Comrade!" she whined.

"Why don't you just slip into her mind and figure it out?" I asked in exasperation.

"She's blocking me! Besides it's just easier if you tell me. You know the doctor says stress is bad for the baby," she said giving me her best puppy dog eyes. They were the same ones Lexie used on me whenever she was trying to convince me of something I didn't want her to do or have, like the time she conned me into teaching her how to put someone in a choke hold. She said she wanted to know for her guardian training, but what she really wanted to do was incapacitate one of the older students who was giving her a hard time because she was the youngest in the class. She was a quick study and had managed the move without any trouble on a student nearly twice her weight.

Getting that call from Alberta was not one of my proudest moments as a father. Alberta had assumed Rose had taught her that move and I'd reluctantly admitted that it had been me. Rose had laughed her ass off at me for a long time about that one. She said I should have asked her and she could have told me she was playing me like a fiddle.

"You know you want to tell me Comrade. You don't want to put our baby under undue stress," she kept on guilting me.

"I don't know anything," I said standing my ground.  
>"Wrong answer Comrade," she said pulling the tie on her robe letting it hang open revealing her low cut black negligee. I gulped. If she was going to use sex to get this out of me, I was going to crack in a heartbeat.<p>

I stood and put one hand on her hip and attempting the run the other up her thigh under her nightgown.

"Ah ah ah, you didn't say the magic words," she said swatting my hand away.

"Pashalustah," I said knowing she couldn't resist my accent.

"It really turns me on when you speak Russian to me," she said purring as she took my hand in hers placing it on her partially exposed cleavage.

My palms were sweaty and my pulse began to race. I licked my lips in anticipation as I bent down to kiss her.

"Oh no you don't, you want this and you're going to have to talk," she said reversing our positions so she had me loosely pinned up against the wall with my hands behind my back. Damn she was good, but I was better. I would not succumb to her advances. I was strong or so I thought.

"Are you sure you want to play it that way?" I could feel her hot breath on the back of my neck as she reached around front and palming my manhood. Well that answers the question of whether or not she was going to fight dirty. There was no way I could keep fighting this. Lissa was just going to have to deal with her knowing because my lovely Roza knew how to play me far better than our daughter.

"She's booked a table at Chi-Tung for hibachi at eight tomorrow," I told her before turning around and grasping her by the underside of her thighs as I lifted her up nuzzling my face in her neck.

"Thanks, now I've got to go over there and stop her," she said trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Oh no you don't," I said pinning her hands above her head. "She's going to kill me for giving that information up. I demand to be paid in full for surrendering," I growled yanking at the ties on her nightgown.

"Oh Comrade, I like it when you're dominating," she said smirking up at me. So this was her plan all along I realized. I knew she wanted to know what was going on tomorrow night, but seducing it out of me had been her ultimate goal. This girl was a sexy little vixen and she knew just what to do to drive me crazy and I let her have her way with me for the next few hours.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," I murmured as I traced my fingers lazily up and down her slightly swollen belly. We were both sweaty and exhausted, but it had been well worth it.

"So are you ready to face the Turkish inquisition tomorrow?" she asked.

My heart leapt into my throat. "About as ready as I'll ever be," I muttered. At least Lexie would be there to buffer. I highly doubted Abe would kill me in front of his granddaughter.

"So what's the plan? Are you just going to show up flaunting your stomach?" Christian asked as we all got together to head over to the air strip to greet our guests.

"No, I am going to wear my coat and then tell them before they see it you dufus," Rose said punching his shoulder.

"Yea, that's better at least then they might let Belikov live," he snorted.

"Shut up Christian or I'll let Rose kick your ass," Lissa warned causing Adrian and Viktoria to double over with laughter. He shot them a withering look before grabbing Andree's hand and following us out the door.

The plane had just landed as we reached the tarmac. I held onto Rose tightly as the stairs were lowered. I hoped she liked her surprise.

A look of shock and then joy crossed her face as Lexie came barreling off the plane.

"Mommy!" she cried out racing into Rose's arms.

"Baby, I missed you. I didn't know you were coming," Rose exclaimed kissing her all over her face.

"Daddy said it was a surprise for your birthday. I made you a card and a picture. Grandma Janine and Grandpa Abe are here too." She pointed to where Abe and Janine had just disembarked. Abe had a murderous look on his face. Janine glanced between Abe and I and then began to scrutinize Rose. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on her abdomen. Abe was still glaring at me never breaking eye contact.

At first I was confused, but one look between Lexie and Abe reminded me of what I should have thought about a few days ago. Lexie had been alone on an airplane with Abe and Janine for four hours. She had a big mouth and she was excited to see her mother who was having a baby. The topic had to have surfaced. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was definitely winning the prize for dumbest move of the year.

"I think the cat is out of the bag Comrade," Rose whispered nervously clutching onto my forearm.

"I'd say so."

Abe started towards us stopping first to greet Rose. His face softened into a smile reserved only for his daughter as he kissed her cheek.

"Baba, be nice," she hissed into his ear.

"No promises little girl," he growled grabbing me by the arm and steering me the opposite direction.

"Ibrahim, behave yourself!" Janine commanded. He waved her off. Rose gave me a concerned look, but continued on towards the house with her mother and Lexie leaving me alone in shark infestedwaters. Christian and Lissa and Adrian and Viktoria followed them shooting me looks of worry.

"So Belikov you still haven't learned your lesson. Am I going to have to spell it out for you boy?" he said clapping me roughly on the back. The look in his eyes was one that said he was not pleased with me, not at all. I gulped, but stood tall.

"No sir I have learned from the past and have been waiting for the right time to give your daughter this, with your permission of course," I said bravely pulling the ring box out of my pocket. I had figured he wouldn't take me seriously so I needed it as insurance.

He took the box from my hand examining the ring closely.

"Impressive, you have my blessing," he responded almost smiling. That was a little too easy if you asked me. "Good luck getting hers," he mumbled under his breath.

"Whose?" I asked boldly knowing it was probably a mistake. Maybe he was talking about Janine.

"My daughter's," he replied with an impish grin. I laughed internally shaking off his comment. If there was one person's response I wasn't worried about it was Roza's.

"Are you planning to run it by Janine first?" he asked as we continued to walk towards home.

"Yes I plan to."

"Well don't expect her to be as on board as I am," he snorted.

"Why is that? I thought you'd both want me to fully commit to her and our children, not that I haven't already," I quickly amended my statement.

"You'd think, but the Hathaway women are not creatures of habit. They don't conform and they're stubborn as hell. Did you know that I asked Janine to marry me twenty-seven years ago?"  
>"No I didn't," I responsed.<p>

"Turned me down flat and that was before we had Rosemarie to consider. She wouldn't even marry me after Rose was born. In fact, I asked her to marry me again about ten years ago and still she said no. It starts to wear on the ego a little after a while," he said stroking his beard. We'd reached the house by now and Pavel and Sergei who had followed us here had brought the last of their bags. Abe did not travel light.

I wasn't worried about Rose turning me down. We were in love and we had an eight year old and another one on the way. Surely she'd want to solidify our commitment to each other and our family.

When we got inside Rose was standing in the middle of the room and Lexie had her hands on Rose's belly.

"This is really cool," she said grinning. I joined them placing my arms around Rose's waist kissing her cheek softly.

"Ya tebya lyublyu Roza," I whispered. She leaned back into my embrace as we continued to make small talk in the living room.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," Janine said as she and I stood near the door waiting for the rest to be ready to head off to dinner. It was nearly seven-thirty now and our reservation was for eight.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Is she taking care of herself? She looks tired and thin," she shared her observations.

"She's had a rough time, but it seems that the worst is over. We had our twenty-week check up yesterday and the doctor seemed very optimistic," I explained.

"She doesn't look twenty weeks. Are you sure she's getting enough nutrients?" she asked.

I nodded. "For the first few months she couldn't keep anything down. It's been a lot better lately."

She nodded.

"Janine there's something I wanted to talk to you about while I have you here."

"Okay," she responded. I motioned for her to sit on the sofa and I sat on the chair across from her.

"Well I don't have all night Belikov, spit it out!"

"I would like your blessing to ask Rose to marry me."

Her guardian mask was firmly in place and whatever she was feeling she wasn't showing her cards.

"Abe has already given me his blessing," I added hoping that would sway her opinion.

"I'll bet he has," she grumbled. I looked at her in anticipation.

"Why is it that you feel marriage is appropriate? Why now?" she asked. That was so not a question I was prepared to answer at least probably not in the way she wanted me to.

"I love her and I want her to know that I want to be with her for the rest of our lives."

"So without being married you don't mean that?"

"I've felt that way for a very long time."

"So what is a piece of paper and a diamond going to do to change that?" This was so not going well.

"It makes it pubic I suppose," I said rubbing the back of my neck in frustration.

"Well if that's what you want to do. I won't stop you, but I don't see the point. It is uncommon for dhampirs to marry and the uproar it might cause is hardly worth the trouble, but if she says yes, they you have my blessing," she said standing and extending her hand. I rose to my feet shaking her hand awkwardly. We stood for several minutes in silence before Rose came down with Lexie. Abe joined us and we went next door to pick up Lissa, Christian and Andree. Wait what did she mean if she said yes? Why did everyone seem to think Rose wasn't going to say yes? The only one on my side right now seemed to be Lissa.

"That dress looks really good on you Rose," Lissa complemented her. It was one I hadn't seen before. It must have been a gift from Lissa. It was black and clingy showing off her bump while looking classy at the same time.

"She's right you look absolutely breathtaking," I told her snaking my arm around her waist as we walked to the restaurant.

Dinner went really well. Rose enjoyed her food and the company. Everyone was in good spirits and Andree and Lexie found great humor in the chef when he made a steaming choo choo train out of the onions and then flipped a whole egg on a spatula for a while. He even made the rice into a beating heart. It was definitely an interesting way to eat and the food was superbe. Lissa, Abe and Adrian fought over the check. Adrian won having already slipped his card to the waiter at the start of the meal. He was a sneaky bastard even more so than Abe.

"Are we having cake and ice cream at home?" Lexie asked as she skipped along holding her Auntie Viktoria's hand.

"Has your mother ever turned down a chocolate cake?" Christian snarked causing everyone to bust up with laughter.

"Hey, it's my birthday Sparky, you're not allowed to make fun of me today," Rose growled.

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Lissa said giving him a look.

"Oh alright, I'll play nice," he grumbled.

Rose and Lexie ended up eating two pieces of chocolate cake and ice cream. It's a wonder they still had any room after that huge meal. It made my mind rest easy though that she'd eaten a full meal and dessert.

"It's present time!" Lissa squealed.

"You didn't?" Rose moaned knowing Lissa had probably gone overboard as usual.

"Oh come on. You only turn twenty-sic once." She came out with a stack full of cards and gifts.

"That's what she said last year," Rose muttered under her breath as she began opening cards.

"What is this?" Rose asked opening the card from Viktoria and Adrian.

"It's a gift certificate. It's good for one massage a month for a year. They even have special pregnancy ones that take care of all of your discomfort," Adrian explained.

Rose's eyes lit up. "That's a great gift. Do they start now?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure you can schedule one this week," Viktoria said.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked.

She shrugged."I have been since day one and will be until it's over." Damn, if she's been this uncomfortable the whole time then I certainly wasn't helping any. I hadn't even asked if she wanted me to rub her shoulders or he back or neck. I'd been having my way with her like usual, a little gentler, but still. If she was in pain we shouldn't be doing things like that. I'd have to remember to be more attentive in the upcoming months.

Her eyes widened as she opened the card from Abe. I'm guessing he'd written her a big fat check.

"Baba, you know I hate it when you do that," she said.

"Live with it little girl," he ordered as she hugged him tightly.

Lissa of course had bought her an expensive piece of jewelry. It was a very pretty silver pendant with an R on it. It sparkled with diamonds as well.

"Mommy I made this for you. Auntie Alberta helped me," Lexie came forward pressing a box into Rose's hand.

"Oh baby it's beautiful, thank you," Rose praised her. It was a small memory keepsake box. It had different colored macaroni pieces glued on, stickers and there was lot of glitter. There was a heart in the middle of the cover and it had a photo of the three of us on it. Rose passed it around so the rest of the family could gush over it.

"Mama sent this from Russia," Viktoria said handing Rose an envelope and a small parcel.

Rose laughed at whatever was inside the card and opened the package revealing a very pretty colorful scarf.

"Oooh, that looks like it is from the market it Baia," Viktoria exclaimed fingering the silky material.

"It's very beautiful, I will have to give your mother a call. We owe them one anyway to tell them about the baby," Rose said.

The last gift was from me and it wasn't much, but I thought she'd like it. She tore off the newspaper I'd used to wrap it and I watched as her mouth curved into a huge smile.

"You're the best Comrade!" she said hugging me tightly. Lexie's eyes widened at the gift as well.  
>"Oh Mommy are we going to play make-up?" she asked looking longingly at the kit that contained an abundance of lip gloss, nail polish and other cosmetics.<p>

"Not today, but before you go back to school Auntie Lissa and I will play make-up with you," Rose told her. You would have thought she told her she was getting a new puppy the way she glowed. I would never understand why Rose insisted on putting that stuff on her face. She was so naturally beautiful. My favorite time to gaze at her face was just before she woke up. She looked so sweet and innocent and worry free.

Later than night after everyone had left and we'd tucked Lexie into her bed, Rose was lying on our bed her nightgown pulled up and she was rubbing lotion on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm protecting against stretch marks," she said continuing to rub something called cocoa butter all over. "Can I help?" I asked. She nodded handing me the bottle. I poured the cool lotion on my hands rubbing them together warming it a little before rubbing my hands over her smooth skin in light slow circular motions.

"Mmmm that is really arousing," she murmured running her hands through my hair as I continued to massage the lotion into her skin. She was right it was definitely arousing and she was only making it more so by moaning and writhing beneath my hands.

"How about my real birthday present?" she whispered grabbing my shirt and pulling me down so she could reach my lips. She was so hot right now and I was extremely turned on, but remembering what she'd said earlier about her discomfort I pulled away.

"Where are you going? I need you so bad right now," she said seductively grabbing for my shirt again.

"Aren't you tired? You said earlier you needed a massage. Why don't you let me do that for you while you fall asleep," I suggested.

"Well I could use a massage and I'm a little tired, but I'd rather have birthday sex," she said winking at me.

"Please let me do this for you it would make me really happy and it will relieve some of your tension," I said pulling her against me so her back was against my chest. I brushed aside her long silky locks and began massaging her shoulders.

"Ugh that does feel good," she said relaxing into my touch. I continued massaging her shoulders until I felt her breathing even out. I laid her on her back and sure enough she was fast asleep. It had been a very long day and she was exhausted, even if she wouldn't admit it. I kissed her forehead softly and hopped out of bed switching off the bedside lamp. I myself was in serious need of a cold shower. She'd riled me up into a sexual frenzy and it was going to take a lot to calm down my senses. These next four months were going to be full of cold showers. I wouldn't increase her discomfort for my own personal pleasure. If that meant abstaining until after the baby was born, then I would just have to do what it takes.

**Next chapter is going to be the proposal! I see a lot of sexual frustration in Rose's future. However will she deal with that? What did you think of Janine and Abe's reactions? Do you think they are right about Rose?**


	7. Chapter 7: Twentyfour Weeks

**Chapter 7: Twenty-four weeks**

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"What's the matter?" Lissa asked walking in the door to our kitchen with Andree close behind her. I was sitting slumped over at the breakfast bar.

I groaned not picking my head up.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call Dimitri or the doctor?" she asked rushing towards me.

"No, they don't have a cure for what ails me," I told her.

"What is it? Is it serious?" she asked walking Andree into the living room and switching on one of Lexie's Spongebob DVDs.

"Yes, very serious. I have a major case of blue balls," I told her.

"Say what?" she asked sitting down across from me.

"You heard me. My boyfriend apparently finds me repulsive and refuses to engage in any sort of sexual activity with me, thus I am so horny I've been looking at vibrators on the internet."

She busted out laughing. "You're going to buy a vibrator?"

"Hey you try going a month without Sparky pleasing you. Trust me it isn't pleasant," I groaned. Truth is I was so hard up that I'd actually thought about slipping into Lissa's head while she and Sparky were going at it. I didn't, but I had seriously considered it.

"Have you tried asking him about it?"

"What? No of course not. I don't want to hear that he thinks I'm too fat to have sex with."

"Rose, I'm sure that's not the reason. You're hardly fat and Dimitri loves you. I have a hard time believing he doesn't want to sleep with you."

"Well then why hasn't he tried?" I cried exasperated.

"The last time we had sex was on my birthday. He hasn't so much as laid a hand on me in any way since."

"Nothing at all? I find that hard to believe. I've seen him kiss you and he always has his arm around you," she argued in his defense. "Just last night he was massaging your back while we watched that movie."

"Sure, he'll give me perfunctory kisses and he holds my hand and hugs me and stuff, but nothing sexual, nothing that could possibly lead to us ending up in the bedroom. Liss it is so damn frustrating. Am I that hideous?"

"Don't be ridiculous,you are far from hideous. Have you tried you know seducing him? Maybe he's just leaving it up to you."

"Oh I've tried just about everything. He won't touch me. He just makes excuses about having to be somewhere or that he's tired or needs a shower. Do you know how much time he spends in the shower these days? I think he takes at least three a day. I mean how dirty can he be? The other night I made him dinner, lit candles, played soft music and wore a really slutty French maid outfit and he nearly ran out of the room like his ass was on fire saying he had to take a shower. I'm starting to think there's someone else? I mean why else would he need so many showers? He's washing off her smell," I cried breaking into sobs.

"Oh Rose no, Dimitri would never cheat. He loves you too much. There has to be some other explanation."

"That's what I thought until I was going through his credit card statements," I said gesturing sadly to the pile of bills in front of me.

"What about them?" she asked.

"There's a charge from a jewelry store a few months ago when you guys were in Las Vegas. He bought whoever it is a really expensive piece of jewelry. Don't you see? This has obviously been going on for a while," I said the sobs coming quicker now as I rubbed my now quite noticeable belly.

"Do you know what he bought her?" I asked. She looked incredibly guilty and I knew she was hiding something from me. I could feel that she knew something.

"No, I don't and you're jumping to conclusions. How do you know that what he bought wasn't for you?"

"That's easy," I snorted. My birthday was last month and he didn't give me anything that cost six thousand dollars," I bit out.

Her face turned sympathetic. "Rose, I'm sure he's not cheating. You should really talk to him before jumping to conclusions.

"If he is I'm going have Abe take care of him," I muttered hoping she was right, but fearing that she wasn't.

"Just talk to him and try not to accuse him of anything. You don't have any proof that he's cheating. Try and give him the benefit of the doubt until you're sure," she pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm confronting him tonight," I told her hopping off the stool.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To buy a gun," I told her. Her face paled.

"Relax I was being sarcastic. I have a massage scheduled with Ambrose today and I really need to keep that appointment. I don't need to be any more tense than I already am."

"Oh and Rose?" she said as I was grabbing my keys from the hook.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"You might want to hold off on the whole vibrator thing."

I was a lot more relaxed after my massage, but I was still in a pretty pissy mood. Dimitri had texted me telling me that he made reservations for dinner. I was so not in the mood to go out, but whatever at least if he was taking me in public he mustn't be as repulsed as I thought or maybe he was taking me out in public so he didn't have to touch me. Either way by the time I got home my mood was even more sour.

There was big white box with a red ribbon on it sitting on our bed waiting for me when I exited the shower. It hadn't been there when I went in. That meant Dimitri must be home. There was a note on the box.

~Roza,

Please put on what is in the box and meet me downstairs.

~Dimitri

"So now he's telling me how to dress, probably doesn't want me looking frumpy in case he runs into his mistress," I grumbled tearing the cover off the box. Inside was a silver dress. It had a v-neck and was slightly iridescent. I rolled my eyes, but pulled it out of the box and grabbed some undergarments. I didn't bother with the sexy ones seeing is that I would be the only one who saw them. I blew my hair out, dabbed on some under eye concealer, a little blush and some lip gloss before slipping the dress on over my head. It was a perfect fit and accentuated my growing belly. I huffed as I looked in the mirror though. There was no mistaking it now though. Even with this beautiful dress on. My eyes looked worn and tired, my cheeks were puffy along with my fingers. My feet were swollen and my breasts were sore. I felt like an elephant and the color of the dress proved my point.

"Whatever, it's not like it matters," I grumbled slipping on a pair of black flats and grabbing my purse.

When I got downstairs Dimitri was already there waiting for me. He looked really handsome in his khacki pants and black button down shirt.

"You look amazing Roza," he said kissing my cheek softly which only sent tingles to every part of my extremely aroused body. I had to try hard to remember that I was mad at him.

"Do we have to go out?" I complained as he helped me into my coat.

"You don't want to go?" he asked looking panicked. I shrugged.

"Whatever, it's fine," I told him. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we headed in the opposite direction of most of the decent restaurants at court.

"It's a surprise," he said and if I wasn't mistaken he sounded a little nervous. He had pulled on his collar three times already like it was suffocating him. Oh man, if he got me all dressed up to take me somewhere and tell me he was leaving, I was so going to have a meltdown. My heart began to race at the thoughts of the reasoning behind taking me out. If we were in public, I couldn't kick his ass or breakdown and scream. I tried following Lissa's advice and attempted not to jump to any conclusions as we continued to walk in silence.

After a few minutes we reached the gazebo in the park on the west side of court. It was usually pretty deserted as it was so far from the main part of the town. I stopped as I saw that it was lit up with white twinkle lights and there must have been a hundred candles lining the walkways forming a circle around it. In the middle there was a table set for two. Soft music was playing from somewhere as well.

He took my hand and escorted me up the stairs. I continued to gape in awe as he pulled the chair out for me. I took off my coat and hung it on the back of my chair. It was a mild day for early April and I was beginning to sweat. I couldn't figure him out. He was being so sweet right now taking me out on a romantic date and being all loving, but whenever we were alone he clammed up like if he touched me he'd get some sort of communicable disease. I was entirely confused, extremely sexually frustrated and about to blow my top.

Maybe he had orchestrated this whole dinner because he felt guilty about sneaking around behind my back. My mind began to wander as to who he would be fooling around with. Was she a dhampir, another guardian or was she some moroi? I wondered if she was better looking than me.

"Roza are you okay?" he asked breaking me out of my disturbing thoughts.

"Fine," I responded curtly.

"You don't seem fine. You look like you're going to be sick," he said with concern.

I took a deep, cleansing breath. "I'm fine," I insisted taking the cloth napkin off my plate and spreading it out across my lap, which was hard to do now that I was gaining weight at a steady pace.

"If you're sure," he said uncertainly.

"I said I'm fine," I snapped. He backed off finally taking the hint that I was not in a good mood.

"I took the cover off my plate revealing a mini pepperoni pizza."

"You should eat Roza," he said uncovering his own plate.

I tried to force down my food, but it was no use. My stomach was churning trying to figure out what his end game was. He was fidgety and nervous and kept grabbing his coat pocket. I finally decided I couldn't take it any longer.

"So what's with the fancy dinner and all?" I asked wanting some answers once and for all.

"You don't like it?" he asked his face falling as he eyed my barely touched pizza.

I shrugged. "It's okay, I just meant why are you trying so hard? Have you done something you want to make up for?" I prodded.

"What?" he asked looking perturbed at my blunt question.

I took a deep breath. "Who is she?" I asked softly.

"Who is who?" he asked looking genuinely confused.

"The woman you've been seeing behind my back?" I blurted out.

His eyes widened and he began to choke on his pizza. "What are you talking about? I'm not seeing anyone else? Where would you get an idea like that?" he asked his voice elevating with each syllable.

"I don't know you tell me? Maybe it's because you haven't made love to me in over a month. You never want to touch me, you take three showers a day, you're always running off to unknown destinations and I know you spent six thousand dollars at a jewelry store over two months ago!" I shouted rising to my feet.

"What am I supposed to think?"

"I, well, I can explain," he stuttered standing as well.

"I'll bet," I countered.

"Is she prettier than me?" I asked traitorous tears making their way down my cheeks.

"Rose, you have to stop this. I am not seeing anyone else. I would never do that? I love you. You're the only one for me. How could you think that?" he asked coming around the table and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"I want to. It's just that you're acting so strange."

He sighed. "This is so not how I imagined this night," he muttered.

"Roza, the reason I haven't wanted to be physical with you is not because I am not attracted to you. Just being in the same room with you makes me want to make love to you."

"It does?" I sniffled.

"Why do you think I have to take three cold showers a day?" he asked exasperated. "It's the only way I can effectively stifle the arousal you cause in me."

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked bewildered. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Roza, you said you're uncomfortable all the time. I don't want to add to that by making you satisfy my sexual needs. I want you to be comfortable and if that means not having sex for a while, then I'm willing to do it. I love you and I just want you to feel better." He looked just miserable as he said it.

"Well if you think it is more comfortable for me to be sexually frustrated twenty-four seven and think my boyfriend is repulsed by me then you're very wrong," I cried.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You don't know how badly I want you right now, especially in that dress," he said pulling me closer to him. I indeed could feel his arousal straining against his pants. He bent down capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. He tangled his hands in my hair and continued to possess my lips roughly. We broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you so much, I would never ever do anything to cause you pain. You have to know that right?" he asked stroking my hair softly his hand on my cheek.

"What about the jewelry store?" I asked still suspicious.

He sighed, but smiled which I found odd.

"That is a good question and speaking of jewelry, I have a question for you," he said fiddling in his jacket pocket. Much to my surprise he pulled out a small velvet box and I gasped as he dropped down to one knee taking my hand in his.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Words cannot begin to describe what you mean to me. Make me the luckiest man on Earth by becoming my wife," he said gazing up at me with his smoldering chocolate brown eyes.

I just stared at him feeling like a complete idiot. All this time I'd been angry with him thinking he was running around behind my back when all he was doing was trying to make sure I was comfortable. I had no idea what to say to his proposal. How in the world he could possibly want to marry me after what I'd just accused him of proved what a saint he was. I'd never thought about us getting married before. It seemed silly. We were both dhampirs. We already had children together, we lived together. What need was there for us to get married? But now as he knelt in front of me holding out that little black box pouring out his heart and soul to me I realized just how much I wanted to be Mrs. Dimitri Belikov. He cleared his throat nervously alerting me that while I'd been spacing out he was probably freaking out at my silence. His hand was trembling in mine eagerly awaiting my response.

"Yes," I said calmly meeting his worried gaze.

"Yes?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yes Dimitri, I will be your wife," I told him my lips curving into a smile. He let out a breath of air as I held out my hand. In all the surprise I hadn't even gotten a good look at the ring. He slipped the ring gently onto my third finger placing a gentle kiss over it before standing up and sweeping me off of my feet twirling me around in a small circle.

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world my love," he said kissing me softly.

"Why did you look so surprised when I said yes?" I asked.

"Your parents both told me you'd say no when they gave me their blessing to ask you," he said. My jaw dropped.

"You asked their permission?" I asked. He nodded.

"And they said yes?" I squeaked.

"They did."

"They thought I'd say no?" I asked. He nodded.

"But you thought I'd say yes?" I questioned skeptically.

"I was pretty sure, but when you got so quiet, I thought maybe they were right," he said.

I looked down at my ring. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was so sparkly it was nearly blinding.

I punched his arm hard. "Hey what was that for?" he asked.

"You spent six grand on a ring?" I screeched. He laughed.

"You are worth every penny," he said pressing me up against the wall of the gazebo assaulting my lips as he pressed himself up against me.

"Ugh, Comrade, I need you so bad. Please don't make me suffer anymore," I pleaded. He looked around making sure we were entirely alone before spinning me around. I put my hands out bracing myself against the wall as his hands roamed the length of my body underneath my dress.

"Oh that feels so good," I moaned as he grazed his hands over my breasts.

"Please don't tease me anymore," I begged. I heard his zipper and then felt him pull my dress up and my panties down around my ankles. He put one arm around my waist and the other to anchor us against the wall before taking me from behind.

We made frantic passionate love right out in the open. It didn't take long before we reached a mutual release and he pulled my panties back up and my dress back down. We were both panting and my hair was matted to my neck and forehead with sweat.

"That was…"

"Just the beginning," he finished for me.

We hurried home to finish what we'd started in the gazebo only to find all of our friends waiting for us. Lissa who I now knew was in on the whole thing had organized an impromptu engagement party.

"Oh my God! Let me see!" Lissa squealed grabbing my hand.

"Don't act all surprised. I can feel that you knew the whole time," I hissed. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but I couldn't spoil the surprise," she said.

All of our friends wanted hugs and Viktoria and Mia gushed over my ring.

"What were you two up to in that gazebo?" Christian asked smoothing down my tousled hair with a wink. Now it was my turn to blush.

"None of your beeswax Sparky," I said punching his arm.

"Congratulations Little Dhampir," Adrian said hugging me tightly.

"Were you in on this too?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I figured it was only a matter of time."

"Oh Roza, it's so sparkly you're blinding me with that thing!" Viktoria exclaimed. "I can't wait for you to be my sister!"

"Does Mama know?" she asked. Dimitri nodded.

"She knows I was going to ask. We'll have to call and tell her the good news," he said wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck, which fueled my already aroused body. Damn cock blocking friends.

"Yes, they were thrilled when we called and told them about the baby," I told them.

"Are you going to call your parents Rose?" Eddie asked.

I shook my head. "No, I have other plans for them," I said with a smirk. Dimitri raised his eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you afraid your eyebrow will freeze like that someday?" I asked him.

"So when do you want to get married? Have you thought about where you want to have it? What about a dress?" Lissa started chattering away.

"Woah, we just got engaged an hour ago. I haven't really thought that far," I told her.

"I know it's just that if you want to do it before the baby is born there isn't much time," she said.

"Well I would hardly think we'd be ready to get married in the next three months," I said. "Besides I don't want to look like a cow on my wedding day."

Dimitri had a funny look on his face as we continued our discussion.

Later as we climbed the stairs to our room I had to ask.

"Why did you look so funny down there? Is something the matter?"

"No, everything is fine," he said. I knew he was lying.

"What is it?" I demanded my hands on my hips.

"It's just that I can wait to be married to you. I was sort of hoping we could do it as soon as possible."

"Oh," was all I said.

"It's okay. If you really want to wait, then I'm fine with that. Whatever you want, I just can't wait until you are Mrs. Roza Belikova," he said putting his hands on my hips.

"Why is it Belikova?" I asked. "Why not Belikov? Adrian told me I had to add the A to Lexie's name on her birth certificate, but never really explained why."

"In Russia, a woman adds an A to the end of her husband's last name. The same with female children."

"But why?"

"You are too curious my love," he chuckled. "You don't have to do it. You can be Mrs. Belikov if you want. There is no law stating you must add it. It is tradition, but we live in the states so you don't have to follow it."

"What if I want to keep Hathaway?" I asked. I wanted us to all have the same last name, but professionally I felt like I would always want to keep the Hathaway name. It carried weight and prestige because of my mother's reputation and the one I'd built for myself. I wouldn't want to give that up.

"It would please me greatly if you would be Mrs. Belikova, but if you don't want to I will not take offense to it. You can be called whatever you want as long as you promise that no man will ever hold your heart or your hand," he said sweeping me off my feet.

"I promise," I told him. "Now put out that fire you started earlier," I commanded pulling at the buttons on his shirt.  
>"Your wish is my command," he said with a grin.<p>

**So how many people are surprised she said yes? Who thought Dimitri was really cheating? What did you think of the proposal? Don't worry plenty of drama yet to come. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8: TwentyEight Weeks

**Chapter 8: Twenty-Eight Weeks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry for the wait. As those of you who are reading my other story already know I went on a writing spree and couldn't stop=)**

RPOV

"So what's the big plan that couldn't wait until after I'd gone to the feeders?" Lissa asked. I was sitting at the kitchen table scheming.

"What is that?" she asked looking curiously at the binder and all the magazines I had laid out all over the table.

I grinned impishly as I had been sitting here all morning hatching my diabolical plan.

"I need help with my wedding binder," I told her pointing at the five inch white binder on the table.

"I thought you said you were going to hold off on the wedding planning until after the baby is born," she said looking confused. I had in fact repeatedly shot down her wedding ideas and believe me she had a ton.

"You just want to cut me out of it. You've been secretly planning behind my back," she pouted putting her hands on her hips. I could feel her genuine disappointment and hurt at the thought of me shutting her out.

I laughed. "I think you've got that backwards. If I'm not mistaken you've got a binder of you own stuffed under your bed," I countered.

"I do not!" she cried.

"Oh please, don't even try to hide it. I've seen you sneak stuff into it. You've been doing it for a month, ever since we announced our engagement." A look of guilt passed across her face.

"You've been planning since Vegas?" I shouted reading her internal thoughts.

"Well, I want your wedding to be the best and I was just so excited when he bought the ring that I couldn't help myself," she said sheepishly.

"Anyways that's beside the point. Did you know that both of my parents told Dimitri that I was going to turn down his proposal?" I asked.

"What? Why would they say that?"

"I can kind of see how my mother would say that, but Abe should know better. It really pisses me off that they would tell him that. Neither of them know enough about me to be making that kind of judgment. What if he had lost his nerve and didn't ask me?"

"You know he is smart enough not to take their input when it comes to your relationship. He loves you and trust me there was nothing that was going to stop him from asking you. Was there any truth to what they said? When he asked was there any doubt in your mind?" she asked.

"Honestly, I'd never thought about getting married before. I just assumed that we were kind of you know a pseudo married couple. We have kids, we live together, we love each other. Marriage is just a piece of paper."

"So you were going to say no?" she asked her eyes widening.

"No, surprisingly the minute it was real and he was there down on one knee pouring his heart out to me the answer was easy. It made me realize just how much I want to be his wife," I said with a smile thinking about how sweet and loving he'd been since the proposal. We'd come to an agreement about our lovemaking. I would tell him when I was uncomfortable and he would be gentle, but we would act as we normal would.

"I'm glad to hear that. Dimitri is a wonderful man and you guys make a really cute family," she said nearly shedding a tear. That was Lissa for you, the eternal romantic.

"So what's with the binder?" she asked.

"Well, it's called operation payback. Abe and Janine thought I was going to say no and they could have ruined the entire proposal. They thought I wasn't the marrying type, well they're going to see just how much of the marrying type I am. Abe is going to wish he never opened his big mouth."

"What are you planning?"

"Oh, just the biggest, most lavish, expensive wedding a girl could ever want. You know it's tradition for the father of the bride to pay for everything," I told her with a devilish grin.

She gasped. "You are so bad."

"Are you going to help me?"

"Don't I always?"

"Good, now let's get to work. These magazines have all of the most expensive designer wedding stuff in them. Now start picking stuff. Remember it has to be over the top, but not tacky," I explained.

"I want it to be out there, but believable."

We spent the next several hours hard at work cutting out pictures of gowns, floral arrangements, venues, ice sculptures, invitations, favors and entertainment. I didn't tell her, but secretly I was saving some things that I actually wanted for our real wedding when that time came.

"Oh how about this six tier pink champagne fountain made of Swarovski crystal?" Lissa asked excitedly pointing it out.

"Wow that is definitely over the top. Put it in the binder," I told her. I could feel her disappointment. She actually thought it was kind of neat for a real wedding idea.

"Liss, you know I don't need stuff like that. As long as Dimitri is there along with my friends and family, that is all I care about," I told her.

"I know, but I really want to plan something beautiful for you. You only get one wedding," she pouted.

"This better be your only wedding," Dimitri growled as he came in the back door with a load of groceries.

"Eh who's to say. You're pretty old, I might have to find a replacement when I've worn you out," I teased.

"That will never happen," he breathed as he bent down to kiss my neck seductively causing me to shiver.

"What are you doing? You've got that look that says you're up to no good," he said putting the milk in the refrigerator.

"Nothing much, just cutting out some possible ideas for our wedding," I replied. His face lit up.

"Oh no, Comrade, I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. I still want to wait until after the baby is born. This is just a little something we're putting together to show my loving father," I clarified.

"Oh, can I see? He asked coming over to catch a better glimpse at what was actually in the binder. We had everything in there from save the dates to origami invitations, to twenty foot ice sculptures shaped like the David.

"Just showing dear old dad my dream wedding," I said with a smirk.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he took in the photo of the cake. It was an eight tier chocolate cake drenched in fudge with a thick layer of chocolate ganache, but the best part was the eighteen inch Eiffel Tower that sat on top. It was sculpted out of rich Godiva chocolate with a thin layer of silver candy coating. The price for the cake was nearly three thousand dollars.

"Three thousand dollars for a wedding cake?" Dimitri nearly choked on his own tongue as he saw the figures.

"Well it does have an Eiffel Tower on it," Lissa explained.

"Why?" he stammered nervously.

"Because that is where you are taking me on our six week honeymoon. We'll be staying at the Chateau Chambord in France. It's a Castle," I told him smiling widely. He paled.

"What else is in there?" he asked gulping.

"A champagne fountain, white doves, Mario Napier, beluga caviar, Michael Buble and a dress by Vera Wang," Lissa rattled off.

"That's all we've got so far."

"Who are Mario Napier and Vera Wang?" he asked pulling at the collar to his shirt.

"Mario is a world renowned wedding planner and Vera Wang is only the greatest wedding dress designer of all time," Lissa told him like it was common knowledge and she was shocked he didn't know.

"Oh, and we need a string quartet to play cannon in D and a harpist and you should wear a tiara," Lissa kept going. With every word that came out of her mouth, Dimitri became increasingly pale and had begun to sweat.

"Comrade, are you alright? You don't look so good," I told him.

"I'm fine. You girls keep planning. I've got to get to my shift," he said leaving quickly.

"Men, they have no taste when it comes to weddings," Lissa said. I shrugged and got back to work.

DPOV

Holy hell what have I gotten myself into? I had walked right into the middle of Lissa and Rose planning our wedding. I couldn't believe some of the things she wanted. I had always imagined that Rose would want a simple wedding with just family and a few close friends. In fact, I thought maybe we'd get married at my church in Russia and stay with my family for a bit.

I imagined her in a simple yet elegant white gown, her hair swept to one side, but still down, with flowers in her hair, carrying a bouquet of simple red roses. Lexie would throw flowers and wear a pretty little dress. My sister could play the piano and Abe would give her away. Obviously we were not on the same page at all.

I mean was a calligrapher absolutely necessary and a harpist? Some of the things in the binder were entirely crazy. Who spends three grand on a cake? And the list of guests, did we even know three hundred people? I couldn't even believe she'd insist on a sweets table after spending so much on a cake. I rubbed my neck in frustration.

All I knew is that if that is what she wanted then I was going to have to get a second job. With everything that had happened lately I was willing to put my own feelings aside and give her whatever she wanted. If she wanted to release a hundred white doves and eat on bone china then that is what we were going to do.

RPOV

"Where are you going?" I asked as Dimitri climbed out of bed. It was only five and his shift didn't start until eight.

"I'm doing a few odd jobs around the palace," he told me.

"You work too hard," I groaned sitting up.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No!" I glared at him. While it was true that with Lexie I had been sick well into my third trimester, this little bundle was doing just fine. The second time musn't be as traumatic on the body. I had gained the recommended amount of weight for this point and was now registering in the eightieth percentile. I had a feeling at the rate I was going that I was going to give birth to a thirteen pound baby.

"Truth was, I was having a little trouble getting out of the bed lately. It was low and I was getting big. It was taking a toll on my back. I had to remind myself that I still had twelve weeks to go.

He laughed as it took me three tries to catapult myself out of the bed using the nightstand as an anchor.

"Not funny Comrade!" I growled. "If you value your manhood you should shut up now," I menaced.

"Sorry it's just you're so cute when you're determined," he said kissing the top of my head. He'd long since realized that I was all bark and no bite. I would yell at him and give him dirty looks, but my mobility was severely impaired due to my large round tummy so I couldn't do any real damage. I was still jogging in the mornings, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult and I tired easily.

"Is the baby active?" he asked eagerly. He had felt the baby kick for the first time a few weeks ago and ever since, he couldn't keep his hands off my belly.

"Your child kept me awake half the night kicking my bladder. I had to get up three times to pee."

"Let me feel," he said placing his warm hands on either side of my swollen belly. He spoke softly in Russian. I hated that I couldn't understand it.

His face lit up as the baby kicked in response to his voice.

"Be good for Mommy and let her sleep while Daddy is at work," he said placing a kiss just above my naval.

"I love you," he said to my stomach and then again to me before kissing my cheek.

"I love you too," I told him. I had a busy day ahead of me. While he was at work Lissa and I were going to put the finishing touches on the wedding binder. My parents were coming for dinner and I thought it would be the perfect time to announce our engagement and then after dessert pull out the binder. I couldn't wait to see the look on my father's face when he saw the grand total which was over four hundred thousand dollars.

I was a little too excited about it and I had to try and keep a straight face. Dimitri was working late as he had been the past two weeks. I had no idea what he was bottling up all that money for. Abe had given me the house and the car and I had a rather sizeable bank account, plus Lissa paid me more than enough plus clothes and stuff for Lexie and the baby. I don't know why he was breaking his back working like a dog.

Since he would be getting home only shortly before my parents arrived, that left me to cook dinner. I had pretty much recovered from the disaster that was Sparky's lasagna , so I decided that I would attempt to make one of my own tonight.

"Whatcha doin Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked sauntering into the kitchen.

"Making Lasagna," I told him.

"For dinner tonight?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"You are going to feed that Lasagna that you are making to us and your parents tonight?" he asked skeptically.

"Hey, I'm not that bad a cook," I complained.

"Do you want me to help?"

"Thank God, I had no idea what to do with any of these ingredients," I told him sighing in relief.

Two hours later, the lasagna was in the oven, the garlic bread was on the baking sheet, the table was set and all I had to do was wait for people to arrive. Lissa and Christian were first, followed by Adrian and Viktoria and then finally Dimitri and my parents.

Conversation flowed and just as we finished the meal Dimitri called for everyone's attention.

"Rose and I have an announcement to make. A few weeks ago, I asked her to be my wife and she said yes," he said kissing my hand and then showing off my ring to my parents.

My mother's face did not betray her emotions, but my father looked surprised, but in a good way.

I almost felt bad for what I was about to do, almost.

"Congratulations Kizim. I'm happy for you," Abe said rising to his feet to congratulate us.

"Yes, it is good to see you happy," my mother added following suit. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she whispered as she embraced me.

I shook my head. She was unbelievable. "Yes, mother I am sure."

We all hugged and kissed a little more before Sparky brought out the chocolate torte he'd made for dessert. Afterwards we retired to the living room while Dimitri and Adrian took care of the dishes. I planted myself in the chaise lounge resting my hands on my belly.

"So when is the wedding?" my father asked playing right into my hands.

"I'm glad you asked. We want to do it soon. I have a lot of ideas," I told him pulling the binder from the coffee table.

"It looks like you've done your research. Do you mind if I take a look?" Abe asked.

"Sure," I told him passing the binder over so he and my mother could look at it.

As he leafed through it his facial expressions went from surprised to confused to a little perturbed, but he didn't say much. Lissa was trying really hard to stifle her laughter. My mother on the other hand was unable to keep a straight face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she cried. I knew she had come to the page with the ice sculptures and cake.

"Janine, keep your cool," Abe told her.

"I will not!" she shouted.

"Rose this is completely over the top. People will talk. It isn't right for you to draw such attention to yourself," she scolded.

"What's going on in here?" Dimitri asked as he and Adrian rejoined us having finished the dishes.

"Have you seen this binder?" my mother said through clenched teeth. She was turning a little bit purple and I was cracking up on the inside.

Dimitri's face paled a little, but he nodded. Lissa was downright giddy. I could feel she was only seconds away from blowing our little scheme. She had her face hidden in Christians shoulder so she wouldn't start cackling out loud.

"And you're okay with it?" she bit out.

"It is slightly different than what I had envisioned, but if that is what Rose wants then I am fine with it," he said putting his arm around me supportively. Wow he was really getting into this one. Usually he steered clear of mine and Lissa's shenanigans saying he wasn't going to bail us out when it blew up in our faces.

"Well whatever my daughter wants, my daughter gets," Abe announced closing the binder.

"I'll call Mario in the morning." My jaw dropped and Lissa could not believe her ears. He was actually agreeing to this circus of a wedding.

"You don't think it's a little much?" I asked.

"You're my only daughter and you deserve to have the best," Abe said smiling.

"What exactly is in that binder?" Adrian whispered. Viktoria shushed him telling him she'd find out later. Their eyes were all glued to my mother who was absolutely green and she was about to blow like a volcano.

"You can't be serious Abe. A stringed quartet and a ten thousand dollar gown are hardly appropriate," she said with a scowl.

"Ten thousand dollar dress?" Dimitri squeaked. I could feel him tense up beside me, but he remained composed.

"It's a Vera Wang," Lissa said. Sparky didn't seem to shocked after all, this was what his and Lissa's wedding had actually been like, well maybe not that extreme, but it was definitely expensive.

"Abe you shouldn't be indulging her like this. It's ludicrous, the things in that binder must total a half a million dollars," she shrieked, her face almost turning the color of her hair.

"Jeannie, this is not the time. Just because you're against marriage doesn't mean that the rest of us share your views," Abe hissed earning him a glare laced with malice.

"I think we should all calm down. It's Rose and Dimitri's wedding and they should do whatever they see fit," Adrian piped in. "I would be happy to pick up a share of the tab." My mother turned to him and he stood his ground. I gave him points for not cowering in fear like most.

"And why is that? What's in it for you?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Rose is my friend and I want to see her happy," he replied unabashedly. This was getting really out of hand. It was meant to be a funny joke, but I think everyone but Lissa, Abe and I were taking things much more seriously than I had anticipated.

"Enough," I cried effectively silencing all the arguments that had broken out.

"Look, the whole binder thing was a joke. I was pissed at the both of you," I said pointing to my parents. "For telling Dimitri that I was going to refuse his proposal. This was just supposed to be my attempt to get back at you. Instead it shows how little you actually know about me, all of you," I said including Dimitri in that group.

"This is my real wedding binder," I said tossing a small half inch red binder onto the table and fleeing from the room, tears streaming down my face. Damn stupid hormones. I could feel Lissa's sympathy through the bond. It didn't make me feel any better. I climbed into bed pulling the covers over my head and curled up the best I could.

DPOV

I let out a deep breath of relief as she announced that the whole thing had been a joke. I should have figured as much and I felt terrible thinking she'd actually wear a ten thousand dollar gown. She was right I should have known better. Rose was not the lavish type. It took very little to please her and the fact that I couldn't tell that this wasn't something she really wanted bothered me.

"What's in the real one?" Viktoria asked having taken a quick peek at the fake one and nearly having an aneurism.

I shrugged and looked at Lissa.

"Hey don't look at me. I knew this one was fake, but I didn't know she had another one."

We set it on the table and crowded around it. On the first page it had a list of guests which was quite short. It was written in Rose's slightly messy script.

**Our Wedding By: Rose Hathaway**

**November 7, 2011**

**Guests to Invite**

**Dimitri & I**

**Lexie & Our new Baby**

**Lissa, Christian & Andree**

**Abe & Janine**

**Adrian & Viktoria**

**Eddie & Mia**

**The Belikov's**

**Alberta Petrov**

**Mikhail Tanner**

**Ambrose**

**Queen Tatiana (Maybe)**

**Tasha & Luc**

**Matron of Honor- Lissa Best Man: Christian**

**Bridesmaids- Mia & Viktoria Groomsmen: Eddie & Adrian**

**Flower Girl: Lexie**

**Ring Bearer: Andree**

**Music: Piano- Karolina Belikova**

**Flowers- Peonies from Adrian's grandmother's garden**

**Reception: Lissa's yard Pepperoni Pizza & Chocolate Cake (Sparky can make)**

**Honeymoon: Take the kids to Disneyworld **

For her dress, there were a few photos from a David's Bridal catalog. They were elegant, but simple.

"Wow no wonder she's pissed. We should have known that wasn't her," Adrian mused.

Abe and Janine looked ashamed as did I.

"Well don't worry about any of it. Rose is going to get whatever she wants. I'll see to that," Lissa announced.

"You'd better go check on her Belikov," Abe grunted. I nodded and went upstairs.

"Roza?" I called softly. I could see a lump under the covers and figured that was where she would be. I pulled them back exposing her tear stained face.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"I'm sorry my love. I should have known that wasn't you."

"It's okay. I should have let you in on the plan. I can't believe Abe was going to agree to that circus," she said laughing a little.

"I can. He loves you and wants you to have everything you want."

"That stuff though was over the top even if I was a royal moroi," she snorted.

"I don't think Abe sees you as a dhampir," I told her. "All he sees is that you are his only daughter, like he said. It doesn't matter to him if you are moroi or dhampir, he loves you just the same," I assured her.

"In fact, when he found out about the baby, he flat out told me I had to marry you," I admitted.

"Is that why you proposed?" she asked her eyes widening.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't let him bully me into something I didn't want. I already had the ring at that point and I showed it to him." She nodded.

"Is that binder the reason you started working side jobs?" she asked.

I smiled. She was very perceptive. "Yes, it is. I thought that if you wanted all of that then it was my job to make sure it came true, even if Abe didn't agree, so I took those extra jobs to make more money," I admitted.

"You know money doesn't matter to me right?" she asked.

"I would be happy with it just being you and me and Lexie and our baby at the Justice of the Peace."

"I know, but I like what you had in your real binder a lot better." That comment made her smile.

"Really? We can have pizza at the reception?" she asked.

"Of course we can. I might even be able to swing that one without Abe's help," I said winking at her.

"You're the best Comrade," she said throwing her arms around me. I reveled in her embrace.

"Come on let's go back downstairs," I told her pulling away gently.

"Do I have to?" she groaned in typical Rose fashion.

I nodded. "There might still be a piece of that chocolate torte left," I tried enticing her.

"Okay," she said and held out her hand for me to help her out of bed. I chuckled at how easy it was to persuade her by using food. She was ravenous these days and she'd jump at any excuse to eat chocolate instead of vegetables and fruits.

When we got downstairs the room was quiet.

"I'm sorry Rose, I shouldn't have presumed to know what your answer would be. It was wrong for me to put those thoughts in Dimitri's head." I think Rose was just as shocked as I was that Janine was the first to apologize.

"It's okay, I just wish you knew me better, that's all," Rose said hugging her mother who stood stiff, but relaxed after a minute.

"Rosemarie, it was wrong of me to presume that just because your mother has turned me down three times, that you would be the same. You are a unique personality and should be treated as an individual."

"You turned him down three times?" Rose gasped staring at her mother in disbelief.

"Just because I don't want to get married doesn't mean I don't love you," Janine growled shooting a death glare in Abe's direction. He just smirked.

"Wow this family really is messed up and I thought I had it bad," Christian snarked. I thought for a minute that he was going to get fried or at least punched, but instead the entire room including Abe erupted in laughter.

"Touche my boy," Abe said. "Touche."

**LOL What did you think of some of those ideas. Poor Comrade thought she was really that high maintenance. What a doof! Reviews make me happy=)**

**Happy 4****th**** of July to all my fellow Americans! **


	9. Chapter 9: Thirty Weeks

**Chapter 9: Thirty Weeks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

"Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?" I asked. Rose was now thirty weeks along and had been complaining or rather not complaining of a relapse in nausea and some headaches. At our last appointment two days ago her blood pressure had been slightly elevated, but Dr. Mozorov said we should come back in a few days for a re-check and to call her if she had any severe symptoms.

"I'm fine. I'm actually feeling a little better," she said as she nibbled on some crackers. She was back to her diet of white rice and a few saltines. I was more than a little worried.

"Please try and get some rest," I told her as I grabbed my keys. The jet was waiting for me on the air strip. Lexie had been begging to come home for a weekend, but instead Alberta had given her the required year end examinations early so she could be released early for the summer.

"I'll be fine. I can't wait to see my baby," she said happily . "I can't believe in ten short weeks Lexie won't be the baby anymore. She's going to be a big sister." I loved how her face lit up with excitement when she talked about our baby, both of our babies.

"Hurry back, I miss that little bugger," she said. "I'll have Adrian stop and get her favorite ice cream for tonight," she said.

"Good, because I do not want you leaving this house until I get back." She made a face.

"Roza," I warned. "Do not fight me on this." She nodded.

"Do you want me to help you get to the couch?" I asked. She was only thirty weeks and I would never tell her this, but she looked like she was full term and carrying twins. She had started out so thin, but had caught up in no time. The doctor had just smiled as she'd taken Rose's measurements and the babies a few days ago.

"You're in for a big one," she'd said with a grin. "That isn't surprising considering the size of the father though," she added winking at me.

"Yes," she huffed after trying to get up from the stool unsuccessfully.

"You know, this is all your fault," she growled pointing to her extremely swollen belly.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"You're enormous," she said. "Why do you have to be so damn tall?"

I chuckled at her logic, but apologized anyways.

"I'm sorry my love. If I could take away your discomfort I would. When is your next appointment with Ambrose?"

"Thursday," she replied. "Well we'll just have to see if he can fit you in a little sooner." That was nearly a week away and from the looks of it she couldn't wait that long. I fluffed up a pillow and slid it behind her back.

"It would make me feel better if someone came over to sit with you," I told her handing her the remote and making sure the phone was within arms reach. I also left two bottles of water, her vitamins and a banana.

"Comrade, I'm pregnant, not an invalid," she griped rolling her eyes.

"I know that, but you haven't been feeling well lately. Humor me and call Lissa," I pleaded.

"Fine," she sighed punching in Lissa's number on the phone.

"She'll be here in a half an hour. Is that good enough?"

"That's fine," I said kissing her lips softly. "I love you and I will be back before nine."

"Just go get our girl. I'm going through Lexie withdrawal," she said.

"Promise you'll be safe and call the doctor if you feel any worse?"

"I promise," she said with sincerity.

It was a six hour plane ride to St. Vladimir's. When I arrived Lexie was packed and waiting for me along with Alberta.

"Daddy!" she screamed rushing forward jumping into my outstretched arms.

"You're getting so big Milaya," I told her kissing her cheeks before setting her back down on the ground.

"So I hear that you and Rose are finally tying the knot," Alberta said stepping forward and placing Lexie's luggage on the tarmac.

"Yes, we are," I beamed thinking of my Roza walking down the aisle towards me in a beautiful flowing white gown.

"I'm very happy for the both of you. Can you give this to Rose for us?" she asked handing me an envelope.

"I sure can," I told her. Lexie was out of earshot and I felt the need to confide in someone. 

"Rose has been feeling terrible lately and I'm anxious to get back to her. You don't know what a relief it will be having Lexie home for the duration. Rose misses her like mad and it is a weight off my shoulders knowing that I won't have to come and pick her up with Rose in her final weeks."

"I figured as much. That is why I prepared her early for her exams. She preformed exemplary in both written and combat training," she smiled handing me Lexie's report card.

"Daddy, let's go! I want to see Mommy," Lexie whined tugging on my hand.

"Well then we better get moving," I told her.

We waved to Alberta. "See you in a few weeks at the shower," she called.

It was a long ride home so I decided to call and check up on Rose before we took off.

"Hey Comrade," she answered. "How's our girl?"

"She's great. How are you?"

"Fat as a cow and getting fatter by the minute. My ring won't even fit on my pinky finger," she moaned. I could hear Lissa cracking up with laughter in the background.

"You are not fat in any way Roza. Our baby is growing strong and healthy inside of you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I will fix the ring problem when I get home," I reassured her.

"Hurry, I want to see my baby," she said. She was so impatient, but that was nothing new.

"We arrived home around eight. I was utterly exhausted from the back to back plane rides, but Lexie had slept snuggled up in my lap most of the way back and was bursting with energy.

"Mommy!" she cried out as we made our way through the kitchen door.

"Baby girl," Rose called out waddling into the kitchen. She looked exhausted. Lexie's eyes widened as she took in Rose's huge belly.

"Mommy are there two babies in there?" she asked. Rose's smile turned into a frown.

"See I told you I was a cow," she hissed.

"No sweetheart, there are not two babies in there. Mommy is just really fat," she said as Lexie put her arms around Rose.

"I can't wait! When is the baby coming?" she asked excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Not for a few months sweetie," Rose told her.

"Have you eaten?" I asked Rose. She made a face. "Ugh, don't mention food," she groaned turning a little green.

"Have you been ill?" I asked reaching forward to feel her forehead.

"Shh," she hissed pointing to Lexie.

"Why don't you go bring your bags to your room while Mommy and I get some dinner ready," I told Lexie. She skipped upstairs carrying one of her suitcases and a duffel. She was really strong for her age.

I stood waiting for Rose's response.

"Ugh, yes I've thrown up six times today is that what you wanted to hear?" she growled.

"Rose this isn't normal. I think we should call the doctor," I told her.

"I already did," she said. I raised my eyebrows at her. She was never one to make a call like that without reason. She must be worried and that in turn worried me.

"What did she say?" I asked leading her to a chair and helping her sit down.

"She wants me to come in tomorrow for some tests," she said. I nodded lacing my fingers through hers.

"We'll get through this," I told her. "You and Lexie and this child are the most important things in the world to me. I won't let anything happen to you," I promised.

After pushing her food around on her plate and putting on a brave face for our daughter Rose decided to turn in early. I helped her up the stairs before calling Lexie up to get ready for bed as well.

"It's late and we've had a long day. If you want you can stay up and watch television for a while before bed, but only after you wash up," I told her.

"Daddy, is Mommy sick?" she asked with a nervous look in her eyes.

I sighed. I should have figured she would pick up on it. Rose didn't look good at all and Lexie was very bright.

"Mommy is just not feeling well because of the baby," I told her.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'm going to take good care of her, okay?" I tried reassuring her. I knew I couldn't give her a guarantee that Rose would be alright so I tried my best to be honest.

"Be a good girl and go get washed up," I told her.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you," she said hugging me tight.

"I love you too Milaya," I told her returning her embrace.

When I went into the bedroom Rose was already under the covers. I washed up and climbed in next to her resting my hands on her belly as I held her close to me. I was worried as hell about her, but I was also exhausted and sleep claimed me quickly.

I woke with a start to someone shaking me.

"Comrade wake up." My angel's voice startled me out of a deep sleep. It was still light out and I was confused as I rubbed my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked my heart leaping into my throat.

"Something is wrong. I don't feel good at all. I'm dizzy, my head is pounding and I'm cramping," she whispered.

I flew out of bed and was dressed in seconds. I grabbed her bathrobe and helped her into it before grabbing my cell phone to call Dr. Mozorov at home. She said she'd meet us at the clinic. I then called Lissa to come and watch over Lexie. She of course was worried about Rose and came quickly.

"Can you walk or should I carry you?" I asked.

"I think I can walk," she said as I pulled her gently into a standing position. Her face paled and she grabbed her abdomen crying out in pain as her legs buckled beneath her.

I caught her as she fell and swept her up into my arms. There was no way she could walk. I headed downstairs with her just as a very alert Lissa and Christian walked through the door with a sleeping Andree in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Lissa asked worried. "Can I heal her?"

"I'm not sure what's wrong. We need to get her to the clinic now," I told her.

She nodded. "Christian is going to stay with the kids. I am coming with in case there's something I can do," she said.

We made it to the clinic in just a few minutes and Dr. Mozorov was waiting.

"Just hold on Roza, we are here. They're going to take good care of you," I said lying her down on the gurney she had waiting.

"Don't leave me," she cried reaching out for me. There was fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Rose, Dimitri isn't going anywhere. He can come back with us," the doctor assured her. We left Lissa in the waiting room in case she was needed. They hooked Rose up to an IV, a heart monitor, and a fetal monitor. The nurse drew a vile of blood and took her blood pressure.

"Well judging from her symptoms and her blood pressure, I'm afraid I'm going to have to diagnose preeclampsia," the doctor stated writing some notes in Rose's chart.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked my stomach churning.

"Well it means that Rose's blood pressure is dangerously high and that poses a danger to her health as well as your baby's."

"Is there a cure?"

"Well the best cure is delivery," she stated. My eyes widened.

"It's too soon for that, right? She's barely thirty weeks." I was beginning to sweat profusely.

"Well it isn't preferable to induce labor at this stage of gestation, but the baby would have a good chance."

"A good chance is not an option. We want the best chance," Rose spoke up.

"Well right now we can try a few medications that can lower your blood pressure and put you on complete bed rest, but if it doesn't come down within seventy-two hours, then we will be forced to induce."

"I'm going to start the first medication and see how things go," she said.

"Is the medication dangerous for the baby?" I asked.

"Well any medication runs a risk of harming the fetus, but the risk of Rose's blood pressure remaining this high is far greater for both of them." The nurse brought in a vile and a syringe and gave Rose an injection into her IV.

"This is going to make you a little sleepy, but that's okay. Just try and relax. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours and see if we've made any progress."

"Thank you," I told her.

"Try not to worry dad. Let's just take this one step at a time." I wished her words reassured me.

"It's not going to make me any calmer if you wear a hole in the floor with your pacing," Rose commented.

"I'm sorry," I told her lowering myself into the chair by her bedside. I couldn't stand the look of her hooked up to all these monitors. She didn't look like her normal self. She looked pale and weak and it was scaring the hell out of me. I met her worried eyes.

"I don't like seeing you like this. It makes me feel helpless. I don't know what to do," I whispered clasping her hand in my own.

"You're already doing everything you're supposed to," she said.

"But I'm not doing anything."

"Having you here with me holding my hand like this. That is what I need. I didn't have that last time. It makes me feel calm and loved and like we can face anything as long as we're together."

I couldn't avoid the tear that leaked out of my eye as I leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you last time," I told her. My heart ached thinking of her lying her facing this alone without me and another tear fell and then another.

"Hey, listen to me. We're going to be fine," she tried reassuring me wiping away my tears with her fingers.

"You are so strong Roza. I know you can pull through this." I tried hard to remain calm for her sake. She curled up on the small bed and dozed off.

"Hey, is she asleep?" Lissa asked softly entering the room. I nodded.

"How is she?" I explained her condition.

"I was afraid of that," she said. "I can't heal that." She looked over at Rose and then at the floor.

"It's not your fault. I should have seen the signs. She's been sick for days," I told her kicking myself for not insisting she be hospitalized three days ago when we'd been here and her blood pressure was high. I had to stop myself from breaking something, I was so angry with myself.

"It's not your fault either. You took her to the doctor, you took care of her and brought her here when she needed it. You're doing fine. There's nothing else you can do, but wait." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I just hate feeling like this, like there's nothing I can do."

"It's hard when the enemy can't be taken down with a silver stake isn't it? Now you feel what the rest of us feel," she said with a small smile. It was funny that she could pinpoint my exact feelings at this moment.

I sighed in frustration retaking my place by Rose's bedside. Lissa's phone beeped with a text.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lexie is awake and she's crying for Rose," she said sadly.

I looked at Rose lying there peacefully and realized that I wasn't just a husband, hell I wasn't even a husband yet, but I was a father and my baby was crying for her mother.

"I'll stay with her, if you want to go comfort Lexie." I looked between Rose and the door once more before making up my mind. Rose would want me to comfort our daughter and it wasn't like I was leaving her alone. Lissa was here.

"Call me if anything happens. If she wakes up tell her.."

"I'll tell her, just go," she said shooing me out of the room.

I rushed home as fast as I could to find Lexie in hysterics and Christian trying his hardest to calm her down.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" she wailed.

"I'm here Milaya," I told her scooping her up into my arms. Christian looked entirely relieved.

"Daddy, I woke up and you weren't here and mommy wasn't here either. Where's mommy? I want mommy. Is she okay?" Poor kid was far too intuitive for her own good.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. Mommy is at the clinic resting. Auntie Lissa is with her.

"Is she alright?" she sniffled looking at my face for clarification.

"Right now she is okay. She is resting." I rubbed her back soothingly cradling her in my arms.

"Can I see her?" she asked. Her sobbing had somewhat subsided, but she was still upset.

I looked to Christian for direction. He was so much better at this father thing than I was. He shook his head in negation.

"Mommy needs to rest right now. I think it would be best if you stayed here with Uncle Crissie for a while," I told her.

"Noooo, I want my mommy," she cried working herself up again. I was at a loss. I had to be with Rose at the hospital, but I couldn't leave her here. I didn't want to put any more stress on Rose by letting her know how upset Lexie was and if I brought Lexie there it would just terrify her if something bad happened.

"Why don't we call up Uncle Adrian?" Christian suggested rather loudly. He was a lifesaver of course. Adrian always calmed her down. If Rose or I wasn't available Adrian was a really close third.

"Can we go see him?" she asked perking up a little. I tried his cell, but there was no answer. He'd probably left it on vibrate.

"Go upstairs and pack an overnight bag. I'm sure that he and Auntie Viktoria are going to want you to stay over and have a slumber party," Christian suggested. The man was truly a genious.

"I'll keep trying his phone, he's a pretty heavy sleeper."

A few minutes later we were standing in front of Ivashkov's door. I knocked loudly and after a few tries I heard movement.

"Dimka?" my sister answered the door opening it widely so we could enter. We must have looked a sight.

"Who is it?" Ivashkov asked rubbing his eyes as he stumbled into the living room. He took one look at us and his face fell.

"Viktoria can you take Lexie into the guest room and get her settled in?" he asked. She nodded shooting me a look of concern as I handed Lexie over.  
>"Come on Uncle Adrian bought you some new bedding. It has SpongeBob on it," Viktoria said trying to distract her.<p>

"Really?" she asked perking up a little. I sighed in relief.

"How is she? What happened?"

"Preeclampsia and I don't know. They gave her some meds to lower her pressure, but Lexie woke up screaming for her and I had to leave to get her. She was hysterical."

"I figured as much," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.  
>"I'm sorry to just barge in at this hour, but I can't take her with me. You're so good with her. Being with you makes her feel safe," I admitted.<p>

"It's hard to choose isn't it? Either way you can't be in two places. You did the right thing. Rose needs you right now. Lexie will be fine. We'll keep her entertained. She won't have time to think about it. Go and be with her. Call us if there's any news," he said. "Tell Rose we're praying for her."

"Thank you," I told him.

I walked into the bedroom where Viktoria was stroking Lexie's back while she lay in her new SpongeBob bed.

"I have to get back to Mommy Milaya. Can you be a good girl for her and stay here with Uncle Adrian?" She nodded.

"I love you and so does Mommy you know that right?" I asked.

"Yes Daddy. I love you too and Mommy."

"Good why don't you get some sleep and maybe in the morning Auntie Viktoria can help you make her a get well card."

She smiled. "Okay." I kissed her head and left the room closing the door behind me. I leaned on the closed door feeling the burn of the last several hours.

"Dimka, I'm sorry this is happening to you," my sister said embracing me tightly. 

"Everything is going to work out. It has to," I told her.

"Here take this. You're going to need it," she said handing me a thermos full of hot coffee.

"Spasisba sestra," I told her before heading back towards the clinic.

When I arrived Lissa was reading a magazine and Rose was still fast asleep.

"Any change?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet. The doctor says it could take up to twenty-four hours to see any results. Is Lexie okay?"

"She's better. I took her to Adrian's. You should go home and get some rest. I'll call when she's awake."

"Okay, but if there's anything you need, you be sure to call me." I nodded.

After she left I did the thing I'd been dreading doing all night. I knew it had to be done so I picked up my cell and dialed.

"Hello Mr. Mazur…."

**Uh oh! This does not look good. What do you think is going to happen? Okay it's poll time! Boy or Girl and any name suggestions are appreciated! Please review and let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10: ThirtyOne Weeks

**Chapter 10: Thirty-One Weeks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

I woke and as my eyes fluttered open things were hazy. I could hear the slow steady rhythm of a hospital monitor, but also the voices of the ones I loved.

"She's waking up," Lissa said.

"Roza?" I could hear Dimitri's voice and then I felt his hand on my forehead.

My eyes began to focus and I took in my surroundings. Dimitri and Lissa were there. In my sleep, I'd nearly forgotten I where I was. Adrian had come to visit with me while I slept taking me to a very serene garden with a small stream and a waterfall.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked.

"I've been better," I said trying to sit up a little. He helped me and put a pillow behind my back for support.

"Is the baby alright?" I asked rubbing my belly. Dimitri stood beside me squeezing my hand gently.

"Everything is alright for now. We were able to bring your blood pressure down to a relatively normal level, but we're going to keep you here under surveillance for a few days to make sure. We'll continue the drug treatment and take it from there," the doctor said. I hadn't noticed her in the room before.

I sighed heavily in relief.

"Where is Lexie?" I asked worried that she'd have woken up by now and found us all missing. Lissa and Dimitri exchanged worried looks.

"What happened?" I asked. I could feel Lissa was keeping something from me.

"Everything is alright. Lexie woke up in the middle of the night and was distressed that we were gone. I went home to comfort her and explained that I needed to come back. I brought her over to Ivashkov's and he and Viktoria are looking after her. She seemed to calm down once we got there."

"My poor baby," I said hating that she'd been afraid. I knew Dimitri was looking to me to tell him he made the right decision in not bringing her here.

"You did really well Comrade. She would have been scared last night, but if everything is okay for a little while longer you can bring her for a little while so she can see that I'm okay."

He looked relieved that I agreed with his decision. Poor man, he was drowning here. I knew he was worried and it was actually kind of cute.

A few hours and an injection later my blood pressure was still doing alright so the doctor okayed a visit from Lexie.

"Remember what I told you," Dimitri instructed as he let her in by the hand. She nodded and looked at me with bleary eyes, the eyes I knew had been up all night crying. She was more subdued than usual as she walked forward handing me a card.

"Aww baby thank you. We love it," I told her smiling in hopes of making her more comfortable. She stayed at least three feet away from me. I had no idea what Dimitri had told her, but this just wouldn't do.

"Baby come here and give me a hug." I held out my arms for her. She eyed me carefully and stepped forward giving me a very gentle almost no touching hug as if she were afraid that I would break.

"Sweetheart, it's okay to hug me a little tighter, I won't break," I assured her.

"Daddy said to be careful and not to get too excited," she said biting her lip.

"Well yes that is good advice, but if you climb up here carefully you can lay next to me." Her eyes lit up a little.

"Daddy is that okay?" she asked. He nodded smiling at her. She climbed carefully onto the bed and I patted the spot next to me. She snuggled her face into the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arm around her tightly.  
>"I was so worried about you Mommy," she said her voice a little shaky.<p>

"Shh, baby it's okay. I'm just fine. Daddy and the doctor's have been taking really good care of me and the baby," I said stroking her hair gently.

"I woke up and you weren't there," she sniffled. "Daddy wasn't there either just Uncle Crissie."

"Well I know that if I woke up and the only person I saw was Sparky, I'd be a little scared too," I joked. She laughed along with Lissa and Dimitri. Laughter was just what the doctor ordered right now.

"Is that a smile I see?" I asked kissing her cheek softly.

We were still laughing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Adrian, Christian and Viktoria entered. Adrian had flowers and Christian had a balloon in the shape of a flaming torch.

"Hey there Little Dhampir, heard you were sick, but now I see you're just in here for the free food," Adrian joked handing me the flowers and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, you always know how to make a girl feel special," I laughed accepting the gorgeous bouquet of peonies. He knew I loved them because when he dream walked me in his grandmother's garden I was always admiring them.

"Hey Roza, how's my little niece or nephew doing?" Viktoria asked patting my belly gently.

"We're just fine for now," I said.

"Glad to hear that and just in case you miss me while you're here, I brought you a little something to remember me by," Christian piped in handing me the balloon.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't be any more full of yourself," I smirked.

He hugged me tightly. "Seriously Rose you have to stop scaring us like this."

"Don't I know it?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Lexie complained several hours later. She hadn't let go of me since she got here.

"Why don't you guys take her to the café?" I asked.

Dimitri shot me a look. I knew he didn't want to leave me, but he looked like hell.

"You should take her to the café and then both of you should go home and get some sleep."

He was about to argue with me.

"Comrade, I mean it," I said forcefully.

"Lexie don't you want Daddy to take home?" I asked. Her face lit up like it was Christmas.

"You'll stay with me tonight?" she asked hopefully. He looked at me with disapproval knowing full well that I was blackmailing him. It was for his owngood though.

"Of course I will stay with you Milaya," he said scooping her up into his arms.

"Who is going to stay with Mommy?" she asked.

"That's a good question," he said looking me in the eye.

"I believe that while you are with your daddy that your Mommy's daddy can take care of her."

"Grandpa Abe!" Lexie squealed fighting to escape Dimitri's arms.

"Agh you've gotten big," he said as she hugged him tightly.

"How's my girl?" he asked, looking at me after Lexie was done attacking him. His usually calm eyes showed worry.

"I'm okay, did Dimitri call you?" I asked. He nodded. Well at least now I knew who's neck to wring over this.

"Where is that beautiful engagement ring of yours?" he asked kissing my hand softly.

"I got too fat and now it doesn't fit," I groaned.

"Nonsense kizim, you're absolutely glowing."

"I see my fiancé over there has taught you the art of lying," I snorted. He glared at Dimitri.

"Baba, I was kidding. Lay off."

"Lexie come give me a kiss and I'll see the two of you later." Dimitri growled a little, but kissed me goodbye.

"You'll call if anything changes?" he asked directing his question at Abe.

"I will, now do what my daughter asked and scram," he said waving his hand. I had to laugh at the hurt puppy look he was giving me.

"We will be fine. I've got things under control," he reiterated pulling a deck of cards out of his coat pocket.

Dimitri raised his eyebrows.

"She's on bed rest, not mind rest. I think learning to cheat at poker will be a fantastic distraction," he said winking at me.

"Sounds like fun," I said trying to sound enthusiastic. Dimitri finally left with Lexie in tow, my friends waved goodbye promising to come back tomorrow leaving me alone with my father.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She'll be along. I asked her to get us settled in guest housing."

"You're staying?"

"I've made preparations to stay until after the baby comes. Your mother was worried sick as was I. It didn't make sense to stay away. God knows we spent far too much time doing that during your childhood." There was regret in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm really glad you're here," I told him. He hugged me tight. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

DPOV

It took every ounce of self control I had to do as Rose asked and take our daughter to the café. I didn't want to be away from her for even one minute and leaving her alone with Abe was not high on my priority list, but she was right. I had other responsibilities and Lexie needed me right now. We had to keep things as normal as possible for her.

"Why don't we all go to the café? I know everyone is hungry," Viktoria suggested.

"Sounds good," I told her.

"Dimka you don't have to shoulder this alone. We are all here for you. I called Mama and she and Babushka are coming as soon as possible. Abe wired them tickets. They should be here in a few days."

I sighed in relief. Although I was thirty-three years old when times were tough I couldn't help but wish for my mother to comfort me. After all that is what families do in times of need. A fact thus proven by how quickly Abe had come. When I'd called he hadn't even bothered to hide his worry. He'd just said that they'd be there as soon as possible and to keep him posted on her condition.

"Daddy, when the new baby comes where is it going to sleep?" Lexie asked taking a big bite of her hot dog.

"Well that is a good question," I told her. I'd been so busy worrying about Rose these last few months that I hadn't put too much thought into the nursery. I had a few ideas, but hadn't had the time to get started on them what with covering for Rose as Lissa's guardian and taking extra shifts and all.

"He or she can sleep in my room with me," she offered generously.

"That is very nice of you to offer to share your room with your baby brother or sister, but I think that you're such a big girl now that you deserve your own room. The new baby is going to have the room next to yours," I explained.

She looked thoughtful for a minute and then motioned for me to come closer. She whispered in my ear.

"Of course Milaya, I'm sure that your baby brother or sister would be very happy if we read our special story to him or her," I smiled brightly at her. She was so adorable asking if we could read the new baby Vasilisa Krasaveetsa, her favorite fairy tale. It was Russian and over the past two years I'd read it to her so many times that she was able to imitate her favorite parts. She'd recently begun taking beginning Russian at the Academy and I tried to teach her the little things whenever I could. She could recognize most letters and make their sounds and I'd taught her such things as hello and goodbye, thank you, I love you and the words for different members of the family. She seemed to pick it up rather quickly and I had high hopes that in a few years she'd be able to carry a conversation with me.

That of course made Rose very jealous. She'd always hated that she couldn't understand me when I spoke Russian. She'd said that now Lexie and I would be able to gang up and talk smack about her while she was in the room and she wouldn't even know it.

I laughed and told her we wouldn't do that. It was funny how she pouted when she felt left out of something. I'd tried to encourage her to enroll in an online Russian class while she was pregnant. There wasn't too much she could do in the way of guarding and it was sure to cure her boredom. I don't know how many of the tutorials she actually watched, but I knew my sister had been teaching her some things that were definitely not appropriate for a school setting.

"If you want I can get some catalogs sent over for you to look at this week. That way the nursery will be finished by the time Rose comes home. All you have to do is pick out the stuff and I can have someone come in and do the work," Lissa suggested.

I thought for a minute. "Well I was going to do the painting myself and I had plans to build a crib, but the rest would be helpful. Thank you," I told her.

"Can I help you paint Dimka?" my sister asked.

"That would be really nice Vika."

Two days later Rose's blood pressure was still in a good range. They still wanted to keep her a few more days and that made me feel better that she'd be under constant care. Abe and Janine had been keeping her company in the mornings, Lissa, Christian and Adrian had figured out an afternoon rotation although I knew Lissa fought to be there at some point every day. There was no way she was leaving Rose alone. I stayed with Rose at night. She wanted me to go home, but I assured her that Lexie was being well taken care of. She and Babushka were thick as thieves and had been doing all sorts of fun activities. When my grandmother tired Abe and Janine took Lexie for the evening and night shift. She said her grandpa told the best stories and seemed to be having a good time.

My mother and grandmother had arrived yesterday and after visiting with Rose for about an hour came straight to the house and began cleaning furiously.

"She needs to come home to a clean house," my mother insisted going as far as to scrub out the oven, clean out the refrigerator and the microwave. She also went grocery shopping and began cooking meals to freeze.

In between my guarding shifts I had painted the nursery the color of the ocean and then Viktoria and I had stenciled on a myriad of sea creatures to make an underwater scene.

"Daddy it looks like we're under water!" Lexie cried as I showed her the nursery. The furniture had been delivered yesterday and I had started work on the crib.

"Daddy can we paint Spongebob on the wall?" she asked. I chuckled and took her to the store to find what we would need. As it turned out they had a wall rub on of Spongebob that was perfect.

"Where should we put it?" I asked.

"Hmm," she put her finger on her chin, deep in thought. "Over there next to the jellyfish, Spongebob loves jellyfish," she said excitedly. We stood back and admired our work.

"When can we show Mommy?" she asked.

"Well the doctor said if all goes well she can come home tomorrow," I told her. She beamed.

"Can we show Uncle Adrian and Auntie Lissa today?" she asked tugging on my hand.

"Sure, we can call them over," I told her.

RPOV

"Comrade, I think it's okay for me to walk from here to the house," I protested as he forced me to sit down in a wheel chair.

"I would feel better if you didn't. Humor me Roza," he said. I had been released because my blood pressure had been down for nearly a week, but I wasn't out of the woods yet. I was still only thirty-one weeks and the doctor wanted me to make it to thirty-six. I was hoping to make it to forty.

I huffed, but complied. At least they'd allowed me to wear normal clothes or as normal as Lissa could find seeing is that I was enormous.

"Why don't you just put a sign on the back of the chair that says wide load," I snapped as he wheeled me on my roll of shame right through the middle of court.

"Will you stop that? What do I have to do to prove to you that you are the most beautiful woman on this Earth?" he said sighing in frustration. I felt bad for continuously snapping at him, but I hated being cooped up in that hospital and now I was going to face the same over protectiveness that I did in the beginning only now instead of just Dimitri and Lissa I would have my parents and Dimitri's family breathing down my neck.

"Welcome home Roza," Olena greeted me as Dimitri helped me through the door. He led me straight to the living room.

"You did not!" I cried taking in the fact that our bed was now in the middle of the living room.

"Rose, you cannot climb the stairs and I don't want you trying it when we are not around," Dimitri scolded. If I hadn't felt like a three year old before, I certainly did now.

"How are you feeling dear?" his mother asked as Dimitri placed me gently on the bed pulling down the covers and lying me gently against the freshly fluffed pillows.

"I'd be better if I wasn't on display for everyone to stare at in the middle of my living room," I grumbled.

"I told you she'd hate it," Viktoria tisked from behind me somewhere. I couldn't really see anything that was going on behind me since I could barely turn around.

"Are you comfortable?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm fine. Can everyone just go and give me some space?" I cried out in frustration.

"Okay, if that is what you want," he agreed.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us," he said kissing my forehead.

"Come on Lexie, let's go," he said.

"No, she can stay," I said opening my arms for her to come and lie with me. She smiled and climbed up on the bed next to me.

I used the remote and flipped on the Disney channel.

"I said get out!" I growled at Dimitri who was still hovering. He held up his hands in surrender and exited the room which his family had had the good sense to do the first time I asked.

"Mommy are you mad at Daddy?" Lexie asked as we watched Anastasia which was on television right now.

"No, baby, I'm not mad at him. I'm just grumpy because I'm tired and uncomfortable," I told her.

"I love you Mommy," she said.

"I love you too baby," I said kissing her forehead.

I was woken sometime later when I felt the side of the bed dip beneath his weight.

"Roza, it's time for dinner. You slept through lunch, you need to eat my love," Dimitri's said softly as he stroked my hair.

I groaned snuggling deeper into the blankets. I must have fallen asleep. I noticed Lexie was asleep next to me. She must have been exhausted.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," I apologized. He smiled warmly at me.

"It's okay, you've been through a lot and I know you're uncomfortable. I'm so sorry you're feeling so terrible. I love you so much, it means everything to me that you're going through this to protect our child," he said pulling me into his arms. I let him hold me for a while and it felt really good.

"I have something that might make you feel better," he said sitting up.

"Pepperoni Pizza?" I guessed.

"No, you know you can't have that. You need a low sodium diet," he chastised. I groaned.

"Then what?" I asked my sullen behavior rearing it's ugly head.

He unclasped a chain from around his neck and placed it gently around my own. I looked down to find that he'd put my engagement ring on there.

"My ring," I gasped rolling it between my fingers.

"It's a temporary solution, but at least this way you can wear it," he said.

"Thanks Comrade," I whispered leaning over and joining my lips with his.

**Sorry for the late update. The power has been out in our area and my laptop battery died and then the internet was down. I hope you liked this chapter even though it didn't really have that much going on. Also I will not be able to post another chapter for a little over a week. My husband and I are reliving our honeymoon and will be going to Orlando Florida to Universal Studios and Disney for a week starting Wednesday. I hope to update shortly after we return.**


	11. Chapter 11: ThirtyFour Weeks

**Chapter 11: Thirty-Four Weeks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

I had never been more scared in my life as when Rose was in the hospital this last time. We were now at thirty-four weeks and so far so good. Dr. Mozorov was making house calls every seventy-two hours to make sure things were still okay and that Rose's blood pressure remained normal.

Lexie had been very helpful around the house while Rose had been laid up. She and my mother had been cooking dinner together and she was learning how to make a lot of traditional Russian dishes. We all had a good laugh when she made a face as my mother tried to teach her how to make pierogies.

"Daddy tried to make me eat these once. They taste like feet," she'd commented causing my mother and grandmother to break out into hysterics.

I was just putting the finishing touches on the crib when I heard Rose calling for me.

"Dimitri!" she screeched. My heart leapt into my throat and I threw down the paintbrush that was in my hand and nearly tripped over the cans as I rushed out the door of the nursery and flew down the stairs.

"What is it? Are you alright? Do you feel ill?" I asked frantically.

"No, I have to go to the bathroom and I can't get up," she huffed.

I sighed in relief and nearly laughed at the pout on her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face Comrade or so help me once this baby is born I'll wipe it off with my steel toed boot," she growled holding out her hands so I could pull her into a standing position.

"I'm sorry my love, it's just that my mother is right in the next room. You could have asked her and instead you choose to nearly give me a heart attack," I said supporting her as I helped her walk to the bathroom.

"I didn't want her, I wanted you," she hissed. "Do you know how humiliating this is? How would you like it if someone had to watch you excrete your waste ten times a day and gave you sponge baths?"

She had a point. I knew this was hard on her and that she was uncomfortable needing so much help. She was too independent for her own good sometimes.

I helped her sit down on the commode and she burst into tears.

"I hate this," she sobbed putting her head in her hands.

"I know you do Roza," I sympathized sitting down across from her on the edge of the tub.

"No one wants to have to have help in the bathroom," I told her.

"No it's not that. I mean it isn't fun, but I can accept that. I want to do everything I can to ensure our baby is born healthy. It's just that I'm so terrified that something is going to go wrong and every time I come in here I'm afraid I'll see blood." Her voice cracked as she continued to sob.

"Look at me," I commanded. "You are so strong. You're doing everything just right. I can't tell you that everything is going to be alright because the truth is I'm just as terrified as you are, but the one thing I know for sure is that whatever happens, we will get through it together and come out stronger on the other side." I took her hands in mine and kissed them softly.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" I asked.

"No it's okay. This is by far the least gross thing you're going to be subjected to," she responded going about her business.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Have you watched the birthing video Dr. Mozorov gave you yet?"

"No, I haven't gotten around to it," I told her sheepishly. Truth was I was terrified to watch it.

"You'll see what I mean," she smirked flushing the toilet.

Let's just say that I did figure out what she meant by that and it was definitely not a good idea to watch that video right before dinner.

My stomach churned as my mother placed a large steaming plate of spaghetti in front of me.

"Dimka are you feeling alright? You look a little green," Viktoria commented.

"I'm fine," I said not being able to look at my plate without reliving the hideousness of the birthing process. There had been so much blood and fluid and if I keep thinking about it I'm going to spew all over the table, I thought.

"What's wrong with him?" Viktoria whispered to Rose who looked very amused.

"I may have forgotten to mention that it isn't a good idea to watch a birthing video directly before you eat dinner."

My mother's eyes widened.

"Roza, you're so bad," my sister laughed.

"I think I'm going to skip dinner and go clean up in the nursery," I said standing abruptly. I kissed Rose's forehead and booked it up the stairs listening to my mother, sister and fiancée cackle at my weak male stomach. I stood against the wall and took a few deep breaths to recover. I had seen some bloody things as a guardian, but that was just plain ridiculous. I knew woman claimed that they were in pain, but the way the woman in the video was screaming and the look on the father's face was enough to make me cringe. I thanked my lucky stars that I hadn't been around when my sister's had given birth. I also wondered why anyone would want to go through that more than once. I grimaced at the thought of Rose being in so much pain the last time and having Ivashkov hold her hand instead of me. I knew I couldn't go back in time, but it still pained me to think of how I left her alone.

RPOV

As if it wasn't humiliating enough that I had to sleep in the living room on display for everyone to see, but it had gotten to be that now I needed help going to the bathroom as well. I felt like a freaking invalid. No one who looked at me now would ever believe that I was a highly trained lethal guardian. I more resembled a hippo in a tutu you'd find at the local zoo. I huffed in annoyance as I waited patiently for Dimitri to get home from his shift so I could relieve myself. There was no way in hell I was letting anyone else watch me urinate.

"Roza, what's the matter? You seem uncomfortable. Are you in pain?" Olena asked looking up from her knitting. She was sitting with me and Lexie and we were watching Lilo and Stitch which was Lexie's favorite movie.

"No, I'm fine," I grunted trying to shift my position. She nodded and went back to her knitting.

I was so jealous. She knew how to cook and keep house and knit baby booties and all I could do was fight off strigoi and now I wasn't even good for that. Having her around made me feel totally inept as a mother and as Dimitri's future wife. I fiddled absently with the chain on my neck that held my engagement ring while watching her wrap the yarn around the needles and make rapid movements with her hands.

She looked up at me again as I watched her hands moving intently.

"Would you like me to teach you?" she asked smiling kindly.

"I don't know. I'm not much good at stuff like that. I don't have very much patience, just ask your son," I snorted.

She chuckled. "Knitting is a little more complicated than crocheting. I could teach you a basic loop and all you need is this little hook," she said pulling a few thick plastic hooks out of her sewing box.

She readied a ball of thick yellow yarn and brought it over to the bed for me. She sat down and handed one to me and one to Lexie.

"I taught all of my daughters how to do this when they were a little younger than you," she said to Lexie.

I might as well try and learn something. I was bored as hell sitting here all day. Television did not hold my interest for more than twenty-minutes, I'd read every magazine in the entire royal court, Lissa had even downloaded some ebooks to her IPad for me. I'd mastered every level of angry birds and pacman and any other stupid game one could find on that little contraption. Dimitri even had me learning beginning Russian from an online tutorial. I hadn't done this much work with my mind since high school. I'd much rather be punching and kicking things and picking fights with the other guardians in the gym.

After two hours of intense tutorials Lexie and I had pretty much gotten the hang of the simple stitch she'd showed us. Altough it was sad to say that my daughter was far more talented that I was. Her work looked far more like Olena's than mine did.

"Don't worry Roza, you'll get the hang of it," she told me as I threw down my half knitted scarf that was practically curling all the way down.

"You just need to loosen your stitch a little, that's all," she corrected me.

"Thanks for being patient with me, but I'm going mad in here. I need to get outside or something. It's so nice out and I'm cooped up in here all day," I groaned.

"I know it's hard sweetheart, but they pay off is worth it."

"I know, it's the only thing keeping me from going entirely insane right now."

It was now a quarter to four and I was still itching to use the bathroom. Dimitri would be home at four. Lexie and Olena had gone to see about dinner and I was trying to focus on anything but the problem at hand. I just had to wait fifteen more minutes.

"Rose, what's going on with you?" Lissa asked. She'd come over to fluff my pillows and bring me a cold beverage which was sitting on the coffee table. Every time I looked at it, it made the urge to go that much worse.

"Why are you so fidgety and why do you keep looking at the clock?" she asked.  
>"Oh my God are you having contractions?" she shouted. I could feel her begin to panic.<p>

"No, geez I'm fine, stop worrying," I griped. She relaxed a little.

"Why don't you have some of that iced tea I brought you?" she suggested. I looked at it in horror. Just one look at it made me wish I could just wear depends like an old lady.

"Come on it's good. It's decaf," she said waving it my face like she'd do for Andree.

"Ugh, no I can't. I have to pee really badly and I can't until Dimitri gets home," I screeched.

She set the iced tea down on the table.

"Don't be silly Rose. I can help you to the bathroom," she said holding out her hands.

"No, I don't think you can," I told her. "I weigh a ton or maybe two tons." Besides I didn't want her to watch me go. It was bad enough I had to let Dimitri see.

She scoffed putting her hands on her hips. "Rose stop it! You're not that big. Now give me your hands," she commanded. If I wasn't so desperate I would never have attempted this, but I had to give it a shot. Lissa was better than having to ask Olena.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I groaned pushing myself up into a sitting position. She struggled a bit but finally was able to pull me to my feet.

I leaned on her for support as I waddled to the bathroom.

"Wow not using your legs all day can really make you feel like jello," I commented.

She laughed. "You're so silly sometimes Rose."

After Lissa had successfully taken me to the bathroom I waited patiently for Dimitri to get home, but four o'clock came and went and there was no sign of him.

"Olena," I called at around five-thirty.

"Yes dear," she said coming into the living room.

"Where's Dimitri? Did he call and say he'd be late?" I asked.

"Uh no, I haven't talked to him," she said avoiding looking me in the eyes. Years of guardian training had told me she was lying. I wasn't about to accuse her though. She was his mother and all.

"Why don't we get you changed?" she asked taking in the moo moo I'd taken to wearing around the house.

"Good luck finding something else that fits," I told her. Two minutes later she came back with a bag and some flat shoes. Did I mention how swollen my feet were?  
>"There now don't you look pretty?" she asked. I looked down at the v-necked cotton dress she had forced me into. It was actually pretty slimming. For the first time in over a month I didn't feel like a hideous cow.<p>

I fastened the earrings in place that she'd brought for me and dusted my face with some powder and a little rouge. Something was up, I could tell, but I didn't have it in me to try and pry it out of her. Going along with it just seemed easier.

A few minutes later Lissa came over to escort me. She had a wheel chair. Talk about overdoing it.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Hush, you'll see," Olena said with a wink helping me into the chair. She wheeled me outside onto the patio and I gasped. It had been transformed. There were candles lit all over, the table was covered with a white cloth and it was set for two. A bottle of sparkling water sat chilling in an ice bucket with two champagne flutes next to it and there was soft music playing in the background.

I suddenly noticed that I was alone sitting in the middle of the patio.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Well hello yourself gorgeous," Dimitri's voice startled me from behind. His breath was warm on my neck as he kissed me softly. A smile played on my lips as I took in his casual attire. He must have snuck in the back door and changed while I was waiting for him.

"What's all this about?" I asked eying him curiously.

"What a man can't take his beautiful fiancée on a date anymore?"

I cocked my head to one side. "Well sure, but I didn't expect you to do all this. You've been working so hard."

"Nonsense Roza, it is you who is doing the hard work keeping our child safe and warm inside of you. I'm merely a bystander," he replied helping me out of the chair. He set me down into one of the lounge chairs and poured two glasses of the sparkling water.

"Where's Lexie eating?" I asked glancing back towards the house.

"If I'm not mistaken my mother has already fed her and she is upstairs peeping at us through her bedroom window," he said glancing up to where indeed her little head was poking out of the window staring down at us. I waved giving her a little wink.

"It's not polite to spy on your parents," I called causing her to retract herself from the edge of the window quickly.

"So what is behind all this sudden romance?" I asked suspicious of his motives.

"Mama told me about your crocheting this afternoon and I couldn't stand the thought of it so I decided to get you out of the house," he said simply.

"What do you mean you couldn't stand the thought of it? I wasn't that bad was I?"

"No of course not, but when she told me what you were doing I realized how stir crazy you must have been going to allow her to teach you something like that. I haven't been doing such a good job of making you happy lately," he said regretfully. He was probably thinking about how I refused to allow him to sleep in the bed with me since he'd put it in the living room. Hey I was a little peeved.

It was not his fault that I was so grouchy. I shouldn't have been complaining so much. He was the one who was painting the nursery, making the crib, taking care of his pain in the ass fiancée and pulling guardian shifts.

"You do make me happy, every day you make me happy. If I wasn't happy the house would be unlivable don't you think?" I asked.

He grinned. "Well I suppose you're right. You didn't make it easy on me when I first came back."

"Damn straight, but back then you deserved it, now you're just about the best, sweetest, most loving man a girl could every dream of having. I can't wait to be married to you."

"I can't wait to be married to you either my love," he said kissing my hand.

"So what's for dinner, I'm really hungry," I said rubbing hands together.

"I thought you might be. Mama made boiled chicken, white rice and green beans."

"Yum," I said trying not to gag at the thought of all the bland food I'd been eating. Nonetheless I managed to scarf down enough to keep both me and the baby happy.

Later that night Dimitri helped me into bed and Lexie kissed me goodnight before scampering up the stairs.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'd be more comfortable if you would sleep down here with me tonight," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Really you're not going to banish me to sleep alone?" he asked hopefully. I had been really irritable lately and hadn't wanted him with me so I made him sleep upstairs on our couch. It had to be uncomfortable for someone his size and I felt bad for making him suffer. I held up the edge of the comforter beckoning him into bed with me. He slid in eagerly pulling me up against him splaying his hands across my belly.

"I have missed you so much," he murmured against the back of my neck.

"Me too Comrade." I snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Dimitri thanks for earlier. I've been feeling really unlovable lately," I admitted.

"You will never be unlovable Roza, because I will love you until the day I die and even after that," he responded. He leaned over and tilted my face so that our lips were touching. They moved together sweetly for several minutes as he lovingly caressed the curves of my body.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked him as my eyes began to droop.

"I will be happy as long as our baby is healthy and strong," he said.

"You don't want a son?" I asked yawning.

"It would be nice, but as you and our daughter have proven I don't need a son to be happy. I love both of you and I will love another daughter just the same."

"You don't want a son to do manly things with, you know have another man around the house?" I asked.

"Roza, believe me, you are man enough for the both of us."

"Damn straight," I replied falling asleep to the sound of his laughter.

Today was Saturday and I was woken to Dimitri's soft voice.

"Roza, wake up!" he shook me gently.

"Isn't it Saturday?" I groaned.

"Yes, Roza, it is Saturday and I have something special planned so I need you to wake up. It's nearly five."

"Five?" I mumbled hiding under the covers he was trying to yank off of me.

"Yes, five, now come on. We have an appointment at seven and we need to get ready. Lexie has already taken a bath and is eating her breakfast now."  
>"Traitor," I growled at our daughter who indeed was all bathed and dressed up in a very cute new dress no doubt compliments of one of the three rich moroi in my life. My bet was on Lissa from the looks of the pink frills. She just smirked at me as she continued eating her toaster waffles.<p>

"Hey Rose," Lissa greeted me coming through the kitchen door. She too was dressed up.

"Hey," I nodded as Dimitri poured me a cup of decaf.

"Are you ready for me yet?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as she and Dimitri shared a look.

"What are you hiding?"As quickly as I asked she put up her mental blocks.

"Don't worry it's going to be fabulous."

"Did you bring what I told you?" Viktoria asked coming through the same door that Lissa just had.

"Yep, all here in my bag." She pointed to a big bag she had thrown over her shoulder.

"Here eat this and then Lissa and Viktoria are going to get you ready," Dimitri said kissing my forehead and placing a bowl of oatmeal and a banana in front of me.

After I finished Lissa and Viktoria escorted me to the bathroom.

"Get her in the tub," Lissa commanded. It was full of somewhat warm water and perfumed bath salts.

"Ugh guys seriously you're going to watch me in the bath?"

"Geez Roza stop being paranoid. Just close the curtain and we'll get you when we're ready." Viktoria helped me sit and then closed the curtain. I peeled off my now soaked nightgown and tried to relax. I could only wonder what was up their sleeves. They let me soak peacefully for about twenty minutes while they did God knows what. They were chattering in Russian and I had little clue as to what they were talking about just that they giggled a lot.

"Okay we're ready for you." Viktoria pulled me into a standing position while Lissa wrapped a huge white robe around me. She towel dried my hair and then sat me down on the chair that they'd brought in from the kitchen.

Uh oh this was definitely a Lissa makeover ambush and I had fallen right into the trap. Yes for the next hour she yanked at my hair, accosted me with every makeup brush in the book and spritzed me with hair spray, perfume atomizers and shimmer.

"Am I going to the prom?" I quipped sarcastically.

"Silly Roza," Viktoria laughed.

"Okay put this on her," Lissa held up a salmon colored sleeveless v-necked slipped it over my head and pulled it over my belly. It was ruched on both sides for a tight fit, but stretchy so it was very comfortable and didn't bunch up. She helped me into some stretchy black gauchos and slipped sandals onto my feet.

"Make sure her ring is facing the right way on the chain," Lissa said.

"Okay I think we're ready. Let's go."

I followed them into the living room and out to the patio. It was daylight and I was surprised to see everyone gathered outside. My parents were here and Adrian and Mia and Eddie.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"It's a baby shower Mommy," Lexie called out. As I walked around the corner to the courtyard I saw tables set up under small canopies for the moroi to avoid the sun. There were yellow, white and green balloons on every table. There was a punch bowl and a table full of appetizers and another piled high with gifts. There was a cake in the shape of a ducky and a tower made of diapers.

"Are you surprised Roza?" Olena asked.

"Uh definitely. I thought you only do this for baby number one," I said confusedly.

"Well there's not really a rule regarding that. It is tradition to do it for the first child, but seeing is that they're so far apart and Dimitri missed out on the first one, we decided that we had to throw one," Lissa explained. Any excuse to throw a party is what she really meant.

"Plus you were a real ball of joy at the last one," Christian snarked.

"Funny Sparky, real funny," I told him. He was right though. I was in a really sour mood at the last one and looking back on it I was very ungrateful to my friends and family who had suffered through Lissa's idea of a fun party.

We ate and people mingled and I got to talk to all of my friends and family. We opened a lot of nice things for the baby. I could feel that Lissa was annoyed that everything was gender neutral, but she was still bubbling with excitement either way.

"You've been good and everything has been normal so Dr. Mozorov said it would be okay for you to have this," Dimitri said coming up behind me and setting down a small piece of cake on the table.

I smiled at him. "Well I'm willing to share Comrade."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said picking up a forkful and offering it to me.

"Mmmm now that tastes like real food," I savored the few bites of normal food enjoying it while I could.

"Okay one more surprise," Lissa called.

"Oh no, we're not playing measure mommy's tummy again." I glared at her.

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson the last time when you didn't speak to me for a week. This is different."

Dimitri helped me to my feet and we all followed Lissa to the opposite side of the courtyard.

"This is Elliot. He is a photographer. He's going to take family photos for you," she explained.

"Okay Rose I want you over here and Dimitri stand behind her. Pull up your shirt," he ordered.

"What?" I snapped.

"Not all the way just to show your belly."

Dimitri helped me pull up my shirt so it rested on top of my belly leaving the majority exposed.

"Ok now Dimitri put your hands around her and form a heart like this with your hands," he instructed.

He snapped some photos of Dimtri's hands on my belly, then a few of us together.

"Okay just one more shot of the two of you. This time I want you to kneel in front of her and place both of your hands on either side of her belly and then place your lips on her naval and hold the pose."

He took a few more shots and then he called for Lexie to come over.

"Okay now put your hand on your mommy's tummy," he instructed.

"Did you set that up?" I asked Dimitri when he was finished.

"No, I didn't, but it was very nice."

"It was. I wonder who did. Do you think it was Lissa?"

"Does he think what was Lissa?" Sparky asked.

"Did she hire the photographer?" I asked.

"No, not that I know of. She knew about it, but I don't think it was her idea."

"Hmm maybe it was Adrian's." I suggested.

"Nope wrong again," my father said coming up behind me with a large piece of cake on a plate.

"It was you?"

"Nope, it was your mother."

"Mom hired him?" Now that really was a shocker.

"I'm not as cold hearted as you'd like to think Rose," my mother said coming up behind me.

"Thank you," I told her. "It was really thoughtful."

"I just thought you could hang them up in the house you know, you're so beautiful and you have such a beautiful family. I'm proud of you Rose," she said hugging me tightly.

"Wow a baby shower and a hug from my mother in the same day. This has to be some sort of miracle."

"Rose?" my mother gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"I think your water just broke," she cried pointing to the puddle all over her shoes and the ground.

**Uh oh! Who was expecting that? I hope if you were taking a baby pool that you picked chapter 12. Hehe! So tell me what you thought. Also anyone who guesses the right weight length and gender of the baby will get a special treat in the next chapter. So send in your guesses with your reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12: The Birth

**Chapter 12: The Birth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry it took so long. I had a lot to do and I planned on finishing it yesterday, but my father in law bought us all tickets to go see Paul McCartney at Wrigley Field. Anyone jealous lol? **

**DPOV**

It had been a very nice day with the baby shower and the photographer and all. I think Rose was having a good time and it pleased me to see her so happy. She'd been in such a mood lately. I'd been trying my hardest to make her feel sexy and loved, buts he kept insisting that she was a cow. She'd only recently allowed me to sleep in the bed with her. It had been torture not being able to hold her at night. On occasion she had allowed Lexie to camp out in the living room with her and she'd even allowed Lissa and Viktoria to come over for a girls night, but she'd been keeping me at arm's length. I'd tried to convince her that I was still physically attracted to her and that nothing would ever change that, but she was insecure and that was so unlike her. It pained me to see her like that.

The last few days she'd seemed better, today especially. I only hoped that good mood would last for her sake and mine. I was talking pleasantly with my mother and Alberta, who had flown in for the shower, when I heard a commotion.

"Dimitriiiiiiiiiiiii!" Rose wailed. My heart leapt into my throat at the sound of her voice. I sprinted to where she was standing next to her mother and Christian who had wide eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My water just broke," she gasped looking down at the ground. My eyes followed her gaze and saw that indeed her water had broken.

"Мать Бога," I cursed under my breath. It was too soon. She was only thirty-four weeks. My mind began to race. What should I do? I need to get her bag, the one she packed to take to the clinic. No wait I should get her there first and get someone else to get the bag. My nerves went wild. I need to call the doctor and figure out what to do with Lexie. This couldn't happen today, I wasn't ready.

"Dimitri!" Rose called. "Hello, Earth to Dimitri," she repeated.

"Snap out of it Belikov!" Janine growled slapping my face.

Adrian just smirked knowingly.

"Dimka, I grabbed Roza's bag," my mother said calmly handing it to me. Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Daddy, is the baby coming?" Lexie cried tugging on my hand.

"Uh, yes I think so," I told her. She cheered excitedly.

"Come on baby dhampir you can walk with us over to the clinic," Adrian suggested holding his hand out for her.

"I've got the wheel chair," Lissa said coming around the corner. Janine helped Rose sit down. Why were they all so put together and I felt like I was falling apart. I was nervous, anxious, excited and to tell the truth a little nauseous.

"Comrade, are you okay?" Rose asked eyeing me with worry. My palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding, but I had to snap out of it. My child was being born tonight whether I was ready or not and Rose needed me to be there for her.

"I'm okay. Let's do this," I told her, taking a deep breath and regaining control of myself. Abe took the bag from me and Lissa called Dr. Mozerov as I wheeled Rose to the clinic.

"Well don't we have quite the entourage," the doctor said smiling as we entered. We must have looked a sight. Rose and I followed by Abe, Janine, Lissa, Christian, Andree, Adrian, Viktoria, Lexie, my mother and grandmother. Alberta, Eddie, Mia and a few of the other guardians had elected to stay back at the house and clean up from the shower.

"The waiting room is that way," she pointed. "Dimitri you can bring Rose this way," she instructed me to follow her.

"Mom are you coming?" Rose asked glancing back at Janine.

"You want me in there?" she stammered in shock. Rose and I had spoken about this a few weeks ago. She wanted her mother there this time. I had no objection. It would take some of the pressure off of me and quite frankly I was a little nervous that I would faint. Rose would never let me live it down if I did.

"Well it was just Adrian and I the last time and I really wished you were there," she said biting her lip.

"Of course, Rose," she said trying to keep her face emotionless. It wasn't working. I knew she was overjoyed at the thought of witnessing the birth of her grandchild.

"Good luck Kizim," Abe said kissing Rose's head.

"Remember, I want a sister!" Lexie called causing everyone to burst out laughing. Lissa took her by the hand and led her over to the children's play area with Andree.

"Okay let's get you into a bed," the nurse instructed. Two orderlies helped Rose out of the chair and put her sitting up on the bed in a small room.

"You can help her into this," she said handing me a hospital gown.

Rose wrinkled her nose as the orderlies left.

"Put it on me," she groaned lifting her arms so I could help her remove her top.

"Were you this stubborn the last time?" Janine questioned.

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes," she snorted.

"Are you in pain?" I asked caressing her cheek lightly after helping her lie back against the mattress.

"It's not bad now, but I haven't had a contraction yet," she said yawning.

"Try and rest my love. It's been a long day and it's going to be a long night." I kissed her forehead softly taking the seat beside her.

"I hate you Dimitri, this is all your fault," Rose screamed as another contraction ripped through her. The first one had been enough to bring me to my knees the way she was squeezing my hand. It had only gotten worse since then. She grabbed me by the shirt pulling me closer.  
>"I'm never doing this again," she cried sweat running down her forehead which Janine dutifully mopped with a cool cloth.<p>

"I know Roza, you don't have to. I promise, but you do have to finish this one," I reminded her. She'd been in hard labor for the last eight hours and it was not a pretty sight. . The contractions were now around six minutes apart and the doctor said she was seven centimeters dialated about a half an hour ago.

"Maybe she should have had the epidural," I mused.

Janine shook her head. "We guardian women are too tough for that. She'll be fine." I hoped she was right. Rose looked exhausted and the hard part wasn't over yet.

"I'm going to go give the rest of the crowd an update. I'll be back in a few," Janine said exiting swiftly.

"How are you feeling Roza?" I asked getting as close to her as I dared. She'd already thrown the tissue box and the remote control at me when I tried to get close to her. The profanity that had come out of her mouth was worse than a sailor.

"I'm so tired," she moaned reaching out her hand for me to come closer. I must have been a glutton for punishment because I obliged sitting next to her on the bed and allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder.  
>"I cannot imagine the pain you are in, but you are amazing for doing this Roza."<p>

"I know and believe me I'm going to name my fee after," she joked.

"Anything you want my love," I promised.

"Are you up for a visitor?" Janine asked. Rose smiled weakly as Lexie entered the room cautiously.

"She can only stay for a minute, but I told her she could see you. She was worried."

"Hey baby," Rose called beckoning Lexie to her side.

"Mommy does it hurt?"

"Not that much baby. It's worth the pain," she smiled running her hands through our daughter's long dark locks.

I glanced at Rose's monitor. It had been nearly five minutes since her last contraction. I motioned for Janine to take Lexie out before it started. I didn't want to freak her out. Rose could be really scary when she was in pain.

"Come on Mommy needs to rest," Janine said taking Lexie's hand, leading her out of the room compliantly.

Rose grunted and I retook my place next to her reluctantly giving her my hand.

"Okay Rose it's time to start pushing," Dr. Mozorov stated.

"You start pushing," Rose screeched.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" she howled "You're never touching me again. I mean it no sex ever again!" She gritted her teeth as she began to push.

"Okay breathe deep and bare down," the doctor instructed.

"You're doing really well Roza, just a little longer," I praised her.

"Shut up! You don't talk!" she cried squeezing my hand even tighter. Janine laughed at the hurt look on my face.

"She's in pain. She doesn't mean it," she said.

"The hell I don't!" Rose spat.

"Okay the head is crowing, I need you to stop pushing for a few seconds."

Rose lay back against the pillows letting out a strangled cry. I brushed the hair out of her face.

"You're almost there, just a little longer," I said rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion.

"I can't. I'm so tired," she cried.  
>"You can. You're so strong. Just a few more minutes and our baby will be here," I coaxed.<p>

"Okay, Rose you're doing great now I need one more push. Make it a good one."

"I love you," I told her as she took a deep breath clasping my hand tightly and Janine's in the other and gave it her all.

"Aaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed pushing as hard as she could.

A few seconds later I heard the beautiful sound of our baby crying.

"Well dad, it looks like you were meant to be surrounded by beautiful women,"Dr. Mozorov said smiling at me as she held up our daughter.

"Look at that," I said marveling at the beautiful little girl we had created.

"You did so well, my love," I told Roza kissing her lips softly. "She magnificent."

Tears of joy ran down her face as she sank back into the mattress in utter exhaustion.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse handed me a pair of scissors and I nodded.

The nurse took a few minutes to clean her up and run a few tests and then placed her on Rose's bare heaving chest. She sighed in contentment and I realized that I too was crying tears of happiness.

"Look what we did," she said softly stroking our daughter's back.

"I'll leave you two alone. Do you want me to tell everyone?" Janine asked.

I shook my head. I wanted to be the one to make the announcement.

"Congratulations, she truly is beautiful," she said squeezing Rose's shoulder before exiting the room.

I watched in utter amazement as Rose guided our daughter towards her breast. It seemed the most natural and breathtaking thing as she latched on to Rose's nipple and began to feed. It was almost instinctual.

Rose patted the bed next to her and I climbed in wrapping my arms around them both. The doctor had already finished delivering the placenta and stitched Rose back up.

"What are we going to call her?" I asked. We hadn't spoken too much about girl's names. We'd been so sure from the size of the baby that we were having a boy.

"Do you want to hold her?" she offered swaddling her in a blanket the nurse had left.

I nodded eager to hold our little miracle. Well she wasn't so little. She was ten pounds three ounces and twenty-three and a half inches long. No one would ever question whether or not she was mine. I held out my arms and Rose gently placed her in my shaking arms.

"Relax Comrade," she laughed. "She won't bite at least not yet. She doesn't have any teeth."

My heart soared as she squirmed in my arms fixing her beautiful brown eyes on me. She was going to be a real looker like her mother and sister.

"Don't you worry sweet little baby, your daddy is going to protect you from all the boys who are going to be fighting to win your heart."

I never wanted to let her go, but after she had fallen fast asleep I gently placed her back in Rose's arms and went out to greet the rest of our family.

"Well!" Lissa demanded ready to lynch me if I waited any longer to tell her the news.

"Rose is doing just fine. Lexie you have a new little sister," I announced.

"I knew it!" she cried throwing her arms around me.

"You did now did you?" I asked smirking.

She nodded. "Uncle Adrian told me that if I wished real hard for a sister, then I would get one," she beamed.

I glared at Ivashkov who looked guilty as sin.

"Why would you tell her that?" I hissed. "What if it had been a boy?" I did not like the fact that he would get her hopes up like that.

"Don't be mad Dimka," Viktoria said standing up for him.

"Why not?"

"He knew it was a girl. The aura around Rose was pink. When it's a boy it's more purple." I raised my eyebrow at him and grunted, but didn't say anything else.

"Can we see her?" Lissa asked. I nodded. Christian hung back with Andree and my family allowing Lexie, Lissa and Abe to go first.

"Oh Dimka! I'm so proud of you and Roza," my mother gushed.

"What are you going to name her?" Viktoria asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I was too tired to think right now.

"I don't know. To be honest we really thought it was a boy," I admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll choose the right name. It will come to you," my mother reassured me.

After everyone had their turn visiting and we decided it was best if my mother took Lexie back to the house I walked back into Rose's room. She was dozing lightly and our daughter was lying in a small plastic cube by the side of the bed. I smiled as I looked down at her. She was truly amazing. She wasn't asleep, but she wasn't fussing either.

I reached my finger down and tickled her tummy a little causing her to squirm. I lifted her into my arms and sat down in the chair next to where Rose was sleeping peacefully. She'd finally allowed them to give her a sedative so she could sleep.

"That woman over thre," I whispered softly pointing to Rose. "That's your mommy. She's the best guardian out there and the best mommy too. We're so lucky to have her. She's the most beautiful woman in the world. You're going to look just like her. Between you and me, she's also pretty cranky in the mornings so let's you and I make a deal. You wake me up in the middle of the night and we can let her sleep," I bargained. She looked up at me and spit bubbles all over her chin.

"I'll take that as a yes," I told her.

I sat there rocking our daughter until she was fast asleep in my arms. Today had been one of the best of my entire life. The only thing that would make today better is if Roza was my wife. November was only a few months away, but right now it seemed like an eternity.

**So there you have it. No name yet, but another baby girl for Dimitri and Rose. I know ten pounds three ounces sounds like a lot for a baby that came six weeks early, but remember she's not human. She's a dhampir. Also keep in mind who her father is. My dad was ten pounds and my husband was ten pounds three ounces when he was born. Also, I myself have never given birth so I am only going off of what my friends have told me sorry if I got anything wrong. What did you think? Let me know. Any guesses on names? This story is not over. I am going to do a few chapter about Dimitri learning how to deal with an infant. I also want to get to the wedding and stuff. I hope you're all interested in sticking with me for a few more chapters. **


	13. Chapter 13: Dr Ivashkov

**Chapter 13: Dr. Ivashkov**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**So sorry for the very overdue update. We had a new floor put in our living room and everything has been a big mess. Hope you enjoy this chapter=) It's a happy one.**

RPOV

I woke in the wee hours of the morning to find Dimitri asleep sitting up in the chair next to my hospital bed. He was holding our sleeping daughter in his arms. The two looked so right together that I had to wipe tears from my eyes.

Seeing everyone after the birth was overwhelming. The last time I hadn't really been there. I was too upset about everything and mentally I had checked out, but this time I was so blissfully happy. Seeing my friends and family hold our daughter and the look of pride and joy on Dimitri's face when he looked at her was priceless. Lexie had begged to hold her and I felt bad that Dimitri had told her no. He said that when we brought her home that they would sit down on the couch and then she could hold her. She'd pouted, but dropped the subject. My parents had taken her home and I was grateful for all the love and support around me. It was so nice how Dimitri's mother and grandmother had fussed over her. I'd forgotten that they too had missed out on the last time.

I shifted to get a better look at my fiancée and our daughter and winced in pain. Giving birth to a baby that was over ten pounds was incredibly painful not to mention exhausting. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week. I drifted back to sleep hoping that when I woke we would all be able to go home.

"Roza?" I could hear Dimitri's voice calling for me to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked smiling widely at me. He was cradling our daughter in his arms. She had a look of complete serenity on her chubby little face.

"I'm feeling good," I lied trying to sound normal. He shook his head at me as I held out my hands for him to hand me our daughter and hissed in pain.

"Do you want me to call the nurse and get you something for the pain?" he asked sweetly. It was a nice thought, but they were only going to give me two regular Tylenol which didn't help at all. They couldn't give me anything stronger if I was planning to continue breastfeeding.

"No, I'm really okay. Now hand her over Comrade," I commanded. His lips curved back into a smile as he complied placing her into my outstretched arms.

"So about a name?" he started.

"Yea, I've been thinking about that. Since I named Lexie without asking for your input, I'm going to let you pick," I told him as I pulled down the side of my gown so I could feed our daughter.

"You really want me to choose a name?" he asked incredulously. I nodded.

"It's only fair."

Several hours later visiting hours began and my mother and father knocked lightly on the door with Lexie in tow.

"Kizim! You're glowing," my father said kissing my cheek.

"If you can count glowing with dried sweat," I joked.

"Mommy, Grandma Janine and I made you a card," Lexie said excitedly jumping up onto the bed next to me causing a large amount of pain to shoot through my body.

"Lexie, no be careful, Mommy is in pain and she is holding your sister! You have to be careful!" Dimitri cried out with a worried look on his face as he lurched forward to make sure we were alright.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," she said sadly.

"Hey it's okay, let's just be a little gentler next time," I told her shooting Dimitri a stern look. I didn't want Lexie to feel bad on such a happy day.

"She's all red and squirmy," Lexie said wrinkling her nose as she peered at her sister.

I laughed. "Well you looked just like this when you were first born," I told her.

"Eww!" she groaned.

"How's mom feeling today?" Dr. Mozerov asked entering the room with a big smile on her face.

"I feel great, when can I leave?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I know I know you hate hospitals. Let me just check on your blood work, take your vitals and we'll go from there."

Three hours later they finally decided that I wasn't going to die if I left the clinic and allowed Dimitri to wheel me home while I held our daughter. I would have insisted on walking, but had second thoughts after hobbling to the bathroom. When we got home I was a little disappointed to see that the bed had been moved back upstairs in my absence. Not that I preferred to sleep in the middle of the living room, but the thought of climbing the stairs right now made me shudder.

"Welcome home Roza," Olena called from the kitchen. My eyes lit up. I could smell that she was cooking up something tasty.  
>"Hey Comrade am I allowed to eat normal food again?" I asked in a hopeful tone.<p>

"Yes, the doctor has okayed normal food, but no alcohol and not too much caffeine," he instructed.

"Aye Aye captain," I saluted him.

"So have you chosen a name yet?" Viktoria asked excitedly. She too had donned an apron in order to help her mother cook.

"Uh, yea, I think we have, but I wanted to wait until everyone is here. Are we expecting company for dinner?"

"Well if you are up for it Mama made enough for everyone."

I nodded. Seeing my friends and family all gathered together would make my day.

"Great. You should call Lissa and tell her. She's been sitting on pins and needles waiting for the okay to come over."

"Yea I know. I can feel it."

"Hey Roza, this is a funny question, but I have to ask because my curiosity is peaked," Viktoria asked as Dimitri helped me sit on the couch.

"Okay shoot," I told her.

"Well if you can feel everything Lissa feels then did you feel it when she had Andree?"

Olena, Yeva and Dimitri all stopped what they were doing eagerly awaiting my response. My parents looked slightly uncomfortable and Lexie wasn't paying a lick of attention.

"Well let's just say if I hadn't already given birth myself, I never would have agreed to it with the way she was overreacting," I joked thinking of the slew of curse words that had come from my usually demure best friend's mouth. She's even slapped Sparky with a hallucination after he'd rudely insisted that she couldn't possibly be in that much pain. I had to laugh at that one.

Dimitri glared at me.

"Okay okay, I may have overeacted a little myself," I admitted grudgingly.

"A little? You threw things at him and told him you'd never be with him intimately again," my mother opened up her mouth.

"I would have loved to have seen that!" Viktoria laughed. Olena tried to hide her smirk, but it didn't really work.

"Hey, I could really use a shower before dinner. Would you mind holding her for a while?" I asked Dimitri. The look of happiness that crossed his face was enough to tell me that he would never mind holding her.

"Do you need help up the stairs?" he asked as I slowly rose from the couch.

"Nah, I'll be okay," I told him.

Halfway up the first set I was nearly in tears. I did not want to admit defeat though and ploughed through the pain for another three steps before I heard footsteps behind me.

"I won't let them know that you're not as badass as you want them to think," my mother said lifting me off my feet into her arms. As much as it was humiliating to have your mother carry you, I was entirely relieved to not have to make it up the other two sets.

"How did you know?" I asked as she set me on my feet outside the bathroom.

"You forget that although it was twenty-seven years ago, I did give birth to you," she said. I know she was fighting the urge to say duh at the end.

"You really shouldn't take a full shower yet. I'll help you do your hair and then you can just spot clean the rest for now. You don't want to get your sutures infected," she said always being the wiser of us two.

I leaned my hair over the side of the tub and she wet it down with the detachable showerhead. It felt really good to be taken care of for a few minutes as she scrubbed my scalp and then ran a brush through my wet hair. I used a cloth to wipe the dried sweat and hospital smell off of myself before spritzing on some perfume.

"I always wondered what it was like to be French," I laughed and my mother just rolled her eyes at my corny joke.

"What do you want to wear?" she asked rifling through my closet.

"Just give me a pair of Dimitri's sweats and a long t-shirt," I told her. She wrinkled her nose.

"Believe me nothing in my closet is going to fit. I looked down at my still slightly round tummy and then my ghetto booty. I had a lot of work ahead of me if I wanted to fit back into my skinny jeans. I had to remember that this time I wasn't eighteen. My body wasn't just going to bounce back like the last time. In fact I think I'd gained twice as much weight as I had the first time. That so wasn't going to help matters.

By the time she helped me back down the stairs everyone had arrived. Lissa had managed to pry the baby out of Dimitri's hands and was softly humming as she rocked her back and forth. I was quite certain she had used a mild compulsion to get him to let go of her.

"So Sparky, I see that look in her eye. Getting any ideas?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"I wouldn't mind having another baby around the house," he said smiling at his wife as she rocked my daughter in her arms.

"Aww, do you want to make me barf before dinner?" I said making a gagging noise.

"Geez can't you even be nice when you're not feeling well?" he asked in exasperation.

"I'm feeling just fine thank you," I told him. At least that is what I wanted him to believe. In truth I felt tired, run down, beat up and incredibly sore.

"Do you want me to fix your discomfort Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked handing me a can of soda.

"You can do that?" I asked. He nodded with a smirk.

"How do you think you escaped the pain the last time?"

I guess I hadn't really thought about that. I didn't remember feeling that bad.

"I dunno. Isn't that sort of cheating?"

"Oh come on. If you stay like that it's no running and no training for at least two weeks and no bathtub. Did I mention no hot sex with your fiancé?"

"I give I give," I told him. "Let's do it right now."

"Well someone's horny," he laughed following me into the garden. Everyone was in the dining room or the kitchen so they wouldn't see us. He had no idea just how right he was.

"Lie down," he commanded.

"You're not going to touch me like down there are you?"

"Not completely, but my hand will be in the general area. Try not to get too aroused," he said winking at me.

"Adrian!" I hissed. "Someone might hear you!"

"Relax, we're alone. Now lie still and close your eyes."

"Do you say that to all the girls?" I joked.

"Funny, now seriously lie still."

I lie still sprawled out on the wrought iron bench. I could feel the tingle and then the hot and cold of his magic and felt instant relief.

"You are amazing," I groaned happy to be rid of the pain.

"Now that's what all the girls say when I work my magic," he grinned.

"What are you doing?" Viktoria gasped. I shot up off the bench in a heartbeat. "And what do you mean all the girls?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Uh, it isn't what it looks like," I cried frantically.

"She was in pain and I was just trying to help," he said. "Wait, no that didn't come out right," he cried slapping his forehead.

"He was healing me," I inserted quickly.

She laughed. "You guys are so funny. Of course that's what he was doing. You just had my brother's baby for God's sake. I was just messing with you. Besides Mama wanted me to call you for dinner." She walked back inside shaking her head.

"Thank you," I told him squeezing his hand tightly. "Was it weird not being there this time?"

"A little, but not as bad as I thought. I can't wait to have some of my own," he said with a genuine smile. My eyes widened.

"Are you thinking about marriage?" I asked.

"Shh! Yes, I am planning on asking her in the fall," he whispered.

"Oh my God!" I cried not being able to contain my exhilaration.

"Keep it on the DL until I decide when, where, how and how many carats," he said.

"And that means no telling Lissa! You and I both know she's no good at keeping secrets."

"That's not true. She kept Lexie a secret."

"That was different. It was a bad secret not a good one." He had me there.

Everyone was taking their seats at the table when we walked in.

"You know you can put her in her basinet while we eat," I whispered in Dimitri's ear.

"I can eat with one hand," he argued.

"There are plenty of things you can do with one hand," I whispered seductively running my hand up his thigh.

"Rose, I am holding our daughter and besides it's cruel to get me all excited like that when you know we can't do anything about it for six weeks," he growled under his breath.

"We'll see about that," I told him with a sexy wink. He finally agreed to put her down so he could eat properly.

"So out with it. We want to know her name," Lissa said. I could feel that she was so excited she was going to explode if we didn't tell her soon.

"Well since I picked the last one, I decided that it was only fair for Dimitri to have his say," I said leaving it to him to make the announcement.

"Her name is Katerina Olena Belikova ," he announced proudly as he smiled adoringly at her.

"Oh Dimka, what a beautiful name. I'm so touched that you would think to honor me that way," Olena said, tears forming in her eyes. Even Yeva seemed to be getting emotional.

"Why Katerina? Is it a family name?" my father asked.

"Actually it isn't. It's rather silly, but before I knew that Rose and I were able to have children together, I used to dream that we had a little girl that resembled her. Of course it was only a dream, but a while later Tasha and I were at a fundraiser and there was a very adorable three year old girl with long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. She began taking karate lessons with Tasha and seeing her always made me smile. She reminded me so much of that little girl in my dreams. Her name was Katerina and I guess she was the inspiration for the name. Everyone at the table had the same look on their faces. They were touched by his moving story just as I had been when he told me earlier today.

"We're going to call her Katya for short," I explained giving her Russian nickname. It was very cute.

"That is such a cute name. Good job Dimitri," Lissa beamed.

After dinner I offered to help with the dishes, but Olena and Yeva told me to scram. I didn't argue and joined my friends in the living room. They were taking turns passing her around and I could see a slightly jealous look on Dimitri's face as Adrian took his turn.

"Aren't you just the cutest little princess?" he cooed.

"Hey, I thought I was your princess!" Lexie pouted.

"Well you're my big girl princess," he told her bringing a smile to her cute little face.

"When is it going to be my turn?" she asked huffing as everyone in the room got to hold baby Katya. Everyone that is except for her.

"If you're really careful you can hold her now," I said taking Katya from Adrian's outstretched arms.

"Oh boy!" she cried excitedly.

"Okay baby go and sit on the couch. Sit all the way back and hold out your arms. You need to support her head like this," I showed her where to place her hands and then gently placed my second child in her sister's shaky hands. Beside me Dimitri looked like a nervous wreck.

"Quick get the camera," Lissa shouted to Christian. He did as he was told and we all watched as Lexie finally held her baby sister.

"Hi, I'm Lexie. I'm going to be your big sister. Grown ups can be really boring sometimes. Stick with me and we'll have a good time. Someday I'm going to teach you to fight. You have to be really good because Mommy and Daddy are the best guardians ever," she explained.

"She's so adorable," Lissa squealed snapping about a hundred pictures.

After Lexie had her turn everyone decided to head home.

"Do you want me to take her to the nursery?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm good. If you want to join us that would be fine," I told him climbing the stairs. Dimitri had Lexie thrown over one of his shoulders and I had Katya in my arms.

"She's so peaceful," he observed as she rested in her basinet.

"Oh just you wait Comrade. Come three am she's going to be ready for action."

"I'll be ready for it."

"Oh you will, well then are you ready for me? I asked grabbing the baby monitor, leaving the door to the nursery open a crack.

He raised his eyebrows as I led him towards the bedroom shedding my clothing as we went. Lexie was already in bed and for now Katya was sleeping peacefully.

"The doctor said six weeks," he reminded me groaning as I put his hands on my aching breasts.

"I got a second opinion," I told him with a wink grabbing his shirt and pulling it up over his head.

"Wait, what second opinion?" he asked trying really hard not to give in to my advances as I rubbed myself against him.

"Dr. Ivashkov," I told him pulling at his belt. It had been a good three months since we were last able to make love and I knew it was only a matter of minutes before the baby was going to wake up and interrupt us.

"Dr. Ivashkov?" he questioned.

"Mmm he gave me a magical cure if you know what I mean," I murmured as I could finally feel his bare skin on mine.

"You let him touch you there?" he roared pulling away from me. There was fury on his face and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"What no, he didn't have to touch me. Viktoria was there she'll tell you," I told him in exasperation.

"I thought you'd like it that we didn't have to wait," I defended myself.

He sighed running his fingers through his hair like he did when he was frustrated. Suddenly I felt very exposed standing naked in front of him. My body was definitely not the same as it had been before the baby. A slow blush crept up my neck as I realized how stupid I'd been. He had probably been thankful that he had six weeks before he has to be with me. By that time I would be in better shape.

Hot tears sprang to my eyes as I bit my quivering bottom lip.

"It's okay. I'm actually really tired," I told him. I'm going to go check on Lexie." I grabbed the t-shirt I'd been wearing and covered myself up before rushing out of the room just as the waterfall came flowing down my cheeks. I vaguely heard his protests as I hurried down the stairs and into the guest bathroom locking the door behind me. I sank down with my back against the door allowing my emotions to take me over.

"Roza, open the door." I could hear him outside. "I'm sorry I got mad. I am very happy that we don't have to wait six weeks," he said.

"You're just saying that because I'm crying," I sniffled. I didn't hear anything for a minute. I thought he'd given up.

"That isn't true," he said kneeling down in front of me. Damn I had forgotten about the second door.

"You are so very beautiful and I want nothing more than to be with you right now," he said scooping me up off the floor and into his arms.

"You don't think I'm fat?" I asked tugging my shirt down to cover my butt.

He laughed. "Not in the least," he said pulling my shirt up over my head exposing my body to him once again.

"I don't look the same," I argued.

"No you don't," he said reaching his hands down to cup the extra skin and flab that had accumulated around my waistline. My breath hitched in my throat as he ran his hand all along my swollen breasts and then down to my slightly larger ass. I just knew the disgust would settle in at any moment, but his face showed only love.

"You look like the woman who just gave me the most precious gift there is," he said bending to kiss my stomach.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," he whispered bringing his lips up to mine and kissing me with passion. I melted into his touch as he continued to caress my body with his rough hands.

"Now where were we?" he asked sweeping me off my feet and carrying me upstairs to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed hovering over me with lust in his eyes. Before anything could happen our daughter decided we'd had enough alone time and I could hear her cries through the monitor.

I grinned at the put out look on his face.

"Yep, our daughter has joined the ranks as the newest cock blocker. It's like they have radar. Whenever you're getting a good night's sleep, working on something important, having a good time, watching a good show, are on the phone or just about to get some action, that is when they want to eat."

"I'll go get her," he offered pulling on the sweat pants I was wearing earlier. I nodded and waited for him to bring her back so I could feed her.

"You know that what you're doing right now is amazing?" he said as he watched me feed her.

I shrugged. "It's natural. It's kind of a pain though. I'll do it for the first six weeks, but after that she's going to switch to a bottle."

"What do you mean a pain?"

"Well sometimes I mean literally a pain. If she cries I lactate and if I don't pump it out it can get really uncomfortable when they are full. Besides it isn't really practical to feed her in public. Some people do it, but I don't like to. I don't like feeling so exposed in front of strangers. I have to get back to some heavy training too and these babies are big enough as it is. I don't need any added bulk," I told him pointing to my breasts.

"I kind of like them that way," he said with a smirk.

"You would," I groaned tossing a dirty spit cloth at him.

"Now make yourself useful and throw that in the hamper." I finished feeding Katya and she curled up in my arms falling back asleep. I gently placed her in her basinet and returned to our room.

"Now let's put out that fire Comrade," I told him flicking off the light. He obliged eagerly. After he signed contentedly holding me as he drifted off to sleep. I glanced at the clock and it read one-thirty. I waited and sure enough not five minutes passed before I heard screaming coming through the monitor again.

"What? Where?" Dimitri asked shooting upright in bed confused as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Go back to bed Comrade. I've got this one." He groaned and rolled over to look at the clock.

Hey he said he wasted to be there to experience it all. I don't think he really thought it all the way through. I had a feeling the next few months were going to be quite amusing, at least for me.

**So what do you think of the name? Poor Rose. She's usually not so insecure, but she's a little emotional right now due to her raging hormones. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter=)**


	14. Chapter 14: Sleepless in Pennsylvania

**Chapter 14: Sleepless in Pennsylvania**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**I apologize profusely for the late update. I wanted to get my new story up and running so this one kind of missed the boat for a few days. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little dramatic. **

DPOV

"Belikov!" Eddie's voice startled me and I shot up out of my seat.

"What?" I asked trying to regain a sense of alertness.

"You were drooling on the desk," he laughed. I let out a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair which I had forgotten to tie up this morning in my haste to leave the house.

"Still not sleeping through the night huh?" he asked sympathetically.

I nodded. "She's been colicky, at least that is what Rose calls it." I groaned slumping back down into my seat. Katya was now four weeks old and although she was cute as a button, she was driving me insane.

I hadn't slept more than forty minutes at any one time in nearly a month. I had little or no alone time with Rose and Lexie was constantly vying for our attention, somewhat jealous of her little sister. Between the laundry, the spit up, the diaper changes, the feedings and the constant crying it was a wonder I was awake at all. I was taking on full shifts while Rose stayed at home. My mother had been trying to help, but Katya was fussy and almost always cried unless Rose or I was holding her. She was slightly more receptive to Lissa and Adrian because as spirit users they were more charismatic, but even they could only hold her for so long before she'd begin to wail. I'd asked Rose if Lexie had been this fussy and she'd told me she didn't remember it being this bad.

After a long shift I trudged home to give Rose a break so she could go to the gym. She was really working hard at getting back into shape. I knew she was self conscious about how much weight she'd gained, but to me I couldn't see what she was so upset about. The way I saw it was that she was doing everything she could to keep our baby girl healthy and safe. Those few extra pounds were proof that she was a mother. When I looked at her she was even more beautiful than she'd ever been. I understood her wanting to shed the extra pounds and get back into shape because it was guardian nature and if she was going to be fighting I wanted her in top shape. I just didn't like that she let it bother her that much. I kept telling her that I thought she was the most stunningly beautiful woman on earth and that my opinion as her fiancé and future husband was the only one that mattered. Still even after all of that she was killing herself in the gym two hours in the early morning and two in the evening like she did when we trained at the Academy. Lissa and my mother took care of Katya during her morning workout and I kept an eye on her after I returned from my shift.

Lexie had been spending time with her Auntie Vika and Uncle Adrian more frequently to avoid the crying fits and lack of attention she was getting at home. I felt terrible that I didn't have more time to spend with her, but there was only so much I could do. My hands were constantly full.

"Her bottle is in the fridge, I'll be home at six. Love you," Rose called passing Katya off to me as she nearly fled out of the house. So much for quality time with my fiancée.

"Dimka you're home," my mother exclaimed as I entered the kitchen with Katya in my arms.

"You look tired," she mused.

"Do you want me to watch the baby while you take a nap?" I was almost tempted to take her up on her offer, but thought twice about it realizing that I wouldn't get any sleep with the crying that was sure to happen if I put her down.

"No, I'm okay. Do you want me to help you with dinner?"I felt like a cad that she'd been doing a lot of the chores around the house since the baby was born.

"You work too hard. Go relax and I will handle dinner. Take her into the nursery and the two of you can nap together," she suggested. It sounded like a good idea.

I woke sometime later to the sound of Rose's voice.

"Dimitri, wake up," she said shaking my shoulder.

"Mmmm what is it? Is dinner ready?" I asked opening my eyes. I was confused because it was bright as the middle of the human afternoon outside. The sun was pouring in through the shutters.

"Um no, you slept through dinner. It's almost noon," she said taking Katya from my arms. She was sleeping peacefully for now and Rose set her in the bassinet. It was then I noticed that Rose was in her night clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I yawned.

She smiled. "You really needed the rest. You've been running yourself ragged." She put her hand on my cheek and I leaned into her soft touch.

"I've missed you my love," I whispered pulling her into my arms.

"I've missed you too Comrade."

She snuggled into my lap on the rocking chair and we just sat there enjoying the few minutes of peace we were allowed.

"Daddy, can you take me to ride my bike?" Lexie asked looking hopeful as she held her kneepads and helmit in her hands.

I sighed. "Not now Milaya. I have a lot of things to do. Go ask Mommy," I told her. I had Katya strapped to my chest in her swaddler and a basket of dirty laundry in one arm and the phone to my ear.

"No, please don't put me on hold." I sighed in frustration. Rose had set our wedding date for November 7th and we had barely begun to make plans. There were so many things to do and right now I was on hold with the operator for the Disney hotline. The background music was enough to make one want to go deaf. I had been on hold three times already and if I had to hear "It's a Small World" one more time I was going to lose it. Rose wanted to take the kids to Disneyworld for our honeymoon and I'd be damned if I didn't give her what she wanted. She never asked for anything and I was determined to make her dream for a small intimate wedding come true. Finally someone came on the line.

"Yes, I would like to book five days and six nights at the Polynesian Resort," I told the overly cheery phone operator.

"How many people are in your party?"

"Two adults and two children," I replied.

"Will you need park tickets?"

"Yes."

"What are the ages of the children?"

"A nine year old and a six month old."

"Okay then you will only need three tickets. I can do a park hopper plus water park option if you'd like."

"Yes, please do that."

"Are you celebrating any sort of birthday or anniversary?"

"Yes it is going to be our honeymoon."

"How lovely. We'll see you on the eighth of November. Your tickets will be ready for pick up when you check in. Thank you for calling Walt Disney World Orlando." She could have kept talking all day, but I decided to hang up at that point.

"Okay one down a million to go," I muttered. Thankfully Lissa was taking care of a lot of the wedding details, but there were still things like picking out the tux, buying wedding bands, selecting music and such that would need to be handled by Rose or myself. I was starting to think that we should have waited until the baby was at least a year old to begin the planning. I couldn't do too much about it now though and I reminded myself that I was the one who hadn't wanted to wait.

I had just gotten Katya to go down for a nap and was headed downstairs to finish up with the laundry when my cell phone rang.

"Belikov," I said tiredly.

"Guardian Belikov, this is Dr. Mozorov. There's been an accident…," I dropped the phone. My first thoughts went to Rose. It was her first day back on active duty and she had gone to a meeting offsite with Lissa.

"Guardian Belikov, are you there?" I could hear her voice while the phone was on the floor. I quickly retrieved it.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here, but I need your consent for surgery so make it quick."

"Mama!" I called out not caring if I woke the baby.

"What is it Dimka?" she asked rushing in from the garden where she'd been pruning the flowers.

"There's been an accident. Can you stay with the kids. I need to get to the clinic." I was entirely frantic. I had known that she was pushing to go back too soon. It had only been eight weeks.

"Of course, be careful and call me as soon as you find anything out."

I took off running and arrived at the clinic in under two minutes.

"Where is she? Where's Rose?" I demanded breathless from my mad dash.

"We were unable to get a hold of Rose. We need to operate on your daughter and we need your consent," the nurse began holding out a clipboard.

My eyes widened in fear and all the blood drained from my face.

"Lexie was in an accident? What type of accident?"

"She was riding her bike in the woods and lost control. She went over an embankment and rolled several hundred feet over rocky ground. She has several broken bones as well as a concussion and from what I can tell there is internal bleeding. She needs exploratory surgery right now," Dr Mozorov said with urgency.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Not until after. It's imperative I start immediately. I'm sorry." She hurried off disappearing behind a curtain.

I signed the form and sank down into a chair.

"Damn it!" I raged punching the wall. She asked me to ride her bike with her and I stupidly told her I didn't have time and to ask Rose knowing full well that she wasn't even home. This was all my fault. I had been so consumed with taking care of one child that the other had been suffering for weeks.

How many times did she ask me to play with her or help her with something or even to tuck her in at night and I'd blown her off? I put my head in my hands. I was a terrible father. My daughter was lying in a hospital bed going through God knows what right now and it was all because I couldn't handle being a father.

"What have I done?" I gasped. I was still sitting there helpless when Viktoria, Janine and Christian burst through the doors to the waiting room.

"Is Rose okay? Your mother told us you rushed over here, but never called to let her know what was going on," Christian said in a worried tone.

"It's not Rose, it's Lexie," I choked out.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Viktoria gasped.  
>"She asked me to ride her bike with her and I told her I was too busy and she must have gone on her own and she had a bad fall and now she's in surgery and it's all my fault." I let out a strangled sob.<p>

"No, oh Dimka, you've been tired and overworked and it was an accident. It isn't your fault." She hugged me close to her stroking my head in comfort.

"Has anyone gotten a hold of Rose?" Christian asked. He looked as if he were going to be ill. I shook my head.

"She wasn't answering her phone. Can you try her?" He nodded and stepped away to make the call.

"How can I tell her that our daughter's life is hanging in the balance and that it's because I was neglectful?"

"Shh, you have to calm down," my sister urged forcing me to sit down.  
>"Janine can you get him some water?" She nodded and left quickly to go get some. She had her guardian mask on, but I could tell she was upset.<p>

"Still no answer. I left messages for her and for Lissa to come to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"You didn't tell the over voicemail did you?" Viktoria scolded.

"No, just to come here. That's enough to freak them out as it is."

Janine called Abe and Viktoria tried Adrian's phone without success.

There was nothing we could do, but sit and wait.

**Uh oh! Like I said being a parent is hard. Poor Dimitri. He feels so guilty. Just so you know. Adrian is with Lissa and Rose. Viktoria asked Eddie to go with them instead so she could stay and help with the baby. There are no spirit users around to heal her this time. What's going to happen? What is Rose going to think? Leave me some love or some hate=)**

**Check out my new story if you haven't already. It's called "The Search for Rosemarie Mazur" **

**Dimitri is a private detective searching for Abe Mazur's long lost daughter. He poses as a high school student and ends up unknowingly falling in love with the girl in question.**


	15. Chapter 15: Breakdown

**Chapter 15: Breakdown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Great, can you believe the rotten luck?" The car had broken down on our way back from Lissa's stupid meeting. It was my first time out of the wards since Katya was born and Dimitri was going to have a fit that we weren't back on time. I know he thought it was too soon for me to go back to work, but I really needed to. It was killing me not being able to protect Lissa.

"Did you check to see if we had enough gas?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, it's definitely not that. It's some sort of mechanical failure. Call Guardian assistance back at court and have them send out a new car," I told Mikhail. It was he and I, Eddie, Lissa and Adrian. Viktoria had stayed home to help Dimitri with the kids if necessary sending Eddie in her place.

"Uh Guardian Hathaway, we have a small problem," Mikhail told me.

"What is it?"

"No cell signal."

"Are you sure? That can't be right. We're not that far out there are we?" I groaned checking my cell phone as well.

"Damn it!" Liss do you have a signal?

"No."

"Me neither Little Dhampir," Adrian added.

"It's nearly dusk. We can't stay out here. What's the plan?" Eddie asked. Of course they all looked to me since I was the guardian in charge, but in truth I hadn't a clue. I didn't know how far from civilization we were.

"Get me a map," I sighed resignedly.

As I studied the map I figured out that we were only six or seven miles from a rest stop that had a small motel attached.

"Well looks like we're going to walk," I said grabbing the emergency supply packs from the trunk.

"If we're lucky we'll get a signal by the time we reach the rest stop."

"How far is it?" Lissa asked.

"Not that far," I reassured her.

"Not that far for a guardian or not that far for us lazy ass moroi?" Adrian asked skeptically.

"Guess you're going to find out," I told him. "Unless you'd rather stay here and be strigoi fodder."

"Nope, I'll walk," he said quickly, knowing me well enough to know that I meant what I said. We'd leave him here if he didn't want to come.

"It's getting dark. Eddie you take point, Mikhail you bring up the rear. Adrian and Liss you stay with me," I ordered and we began to walk. Each guardian was armed with two silver stakes, a gun and a swiss army knife. The packs that Lissa and Adrian were carrying had bottled water, flashlights, blankets, first aid kits and two small bags of blood in case we got had on my estimation forty minutes until the sun went down. Even with a quick pace, us guardians knew we wouldn't make it before sunset, not with the moroi slowing us down.

"How much longer?" It was Lissa who was whining much to my surprise. I had thought for sure Adrian would wuss out before her.

"We've only been walking for a half an hour." If my calculations were correct we'd walked three and a half miles.

"We have about another half hour or so to go so don't wimp out on me now. In fact, pick up the pace a little." The sun was nearly dipping below the horizon and it made me uneasy to be out in the middle of nowhere. Strigoi were known to lurk around here quite frequently.

We were roughly a mile from our destination when I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach.

"Strigoi," I cried. "Be alert!" At the sound of my voice Eddie and Mikhail tensed and stopped walking as we began scanning the area for threats.

"Rose, Rose what's happening?" I could feel Lissa's terror through the bond. She was confident that we could handle the threat, but she didn't like the suspense.

"Shh Liss," I have to concentrate. Stay behind me and run if I tell you." She knew the drill well by this point.

There was movement to my left and the pain in my stomach increased tenfold which meant that there was more than one.

"To the left," I hissed. We all focused our eyes on the trees to the left side of the road. Six Strigoi emerged heading straight for us.

"I knew I smelled something delicious," one of them commented as they advanced on us.

"Protective circle!" I called out. We had to cover all our bases in case more surprised us from other directions while we were fighting.

"I'll take that one. She'll make one hell of an accomplice once we've turned her," said one of the males referring to me.

"Why don't you come over here and say that?" I dared him.

"Oh and she's feisty too. I'm going to really enjoy draining the life out of you," he snarled rushing me. He was older than some, but not as old as others, but his fighting skills were definitely up to par. Soon the three of us were grappling each fending off two at a time.

Something had to give. I couldn't hold both of them off. I needed to stake one of them. The second was another male. He was as tall and as strong, but not quite as skilled as the first. I ducked a punch and used that opportunity to belt the smarter of the two hard enough so he would stumble giving me the leverage I needed to stake the other one who had obviously underestimated my strength. While he gaped at his partner, I wedged my stake into his dead heart. Eddie had staked one of his, but Mikhail was still fighting two.

Lissa and Adrian were standing like sitting ducks waiting to be picked off. What I wouldn't give for a fire user right now. Damn you Sparky for staying home.

"Rose watch out!" Lissa cried as I continued to match blows with the one I was already fighting, one of the others decided he'd rather fight me and came at me from behind snatching me off the ground. I couldn't let him get his hands around my neck. Mikhail had staked his other target and rushed to protect Lissa as the strigoi I'd been fighting lunged at her.

"Rooooooooooose!" she screeched again as he put me in a choke hold. I could feel my airway getting small and smaller. I needed to do something and fast. I was in the right position so I drew back my leg as far as I could and kicked him hard in the groin. It was enough for him to fall to his knees breaking his grip on my neck before he could snap it. It didn't take him long to recover and as I gasped for air he ignored me and went straight for Adrian.

"Nooooooooooo!" I screeched jumping to my feet and racing after him.

"Adrian run!" He did as he was told, but he wasn't fast enough. Just as the strigoi was about to grab him I managed to catapult myself onto it's back wrestling him to the ground. I reached for my back up stake, but before I could reach it he got the better of me and suddenly I was pinned to the ground with him hovering over me.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy this," he sneered before baring his fangs to my neck and biting hard.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" my screams pierced the air. My arms flailed and I was finally able to get a hold of my stake. I could hear Lissa wailing in the background. Adrian was holding her captive so she couldn't run to me.

I managed to maneuver my hand into the right position driving the stake full force through his back. His body went limp on top of mine. My vision was blurry and I could feel the rush of strigoi endorphins in my blood stream as I lost control of my motor functions. My hand hit the ground and I dropped my stake. Then everything went black.

DPOV

"Have you heard anything?" Janine asked eagerly hoping I'd heard from Rose. Lexie had been in surgery for nearly four hours and I hadn't heard anything on that front either. I shook my head sadly.

"Nothing, they were supposed to be back over an hour ago and no one has heard from them." As if my nerves weren't frayed enough worrying about our daughter, now I had to add Rose to the list as well.

"Don't worry about Rose. She can handle herself. They probably got caught up in traffic. You know how sketchy the cell service is out there," she tried reassuring me.

"I know, it's just if something happens and she's not here, I…" my voice broke and I couldn't finish my sentence because Dr. Mozorov came through the double doors of the surgical wing. She was still in her scrubs and she had blood all over her. My daughter's blood. My breath caught in my throat as I rose to my feet.

"How is she?" I asked dreading her response.

"We were able to stabilize her and repair the internal damage. She's in recovery right now. She has a few broken ribs, a collapsed lung and a broken right femur which we set and cast. I have to warn you, there was severe trauma to her head. The guardian who witnessed the fall said she was wearing her helmit, but it cracked off the minute she hit the pavement. After that she rolled several hundred feet hitting rocks as she did so. We won't know the extent of the damage until the swelling subsides."

This was by far my worst fear come to pass.

"Can I see her?" I asked. She nodded.

"Is Rose here?" I shook my head.

"I haven't been able to reach her."

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Janine asked. Abe just sat in a chair staring blankly at the wall. He didn't seem to know what to do or say. My sister had gone home to help my mother with Andree and Katya and Christian sat on the edge of his seat holding his phone desperate to hear from Rose or Lissa.

"Yes," I told her knowing I wouldn't be able to handle it alone.

As we stepped into the room the first thing I heard was the steady beating of her heart on the monitor. The fact that she was hooked up to one at all though did not comfort me. No parent should ever have to see their child so frail and helpless.

I inhaled sharply as I sat down next to her hospital bed. Her head was bandaged and there were cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. Tubes and intravenous fluids lines protruded from her arms and she had a chest tube. A sob escaped me as I took her hand in mine.

"Milaya, daddy is here. I'm so so sorry for not being there when you needed me. I need you to be strong for me and for mommy and Katya. We all need you." I spoke to her in Russian knowing she probably wouldn't understand me, but when I was distraught it seemed to impair my ability to think rationally and words often came out in my native tongue.

I sat with her for a little while before rejoining the others in the waiting room. Abe took my place and went to sit with Janine. I would go back in and spend the night with her, but I needed to pull myself together first. I was also hoping to reach Rose.

"Any word?" I asked Christian. He shook his head.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not good," I said trying to hold in the flood of emotions that were fighting so hard to escape.

"Where the hell are they?" he shouted kicking the chair.

"If they were here they could heal her! This wouldn't be happening." I knew he was worried about Lexie, but a lot of his frustration was coming from not knowing where his wife was.

"Something's wrong. It's not like them not to check in if they're going to be late," he said.

I let out a breath. Everything in me was screaming to go out and find Rose, that something bad had happened and that she needed me, but I couldn't leave Lexie. I needed to be here for her when she woke up.

I called my mother to check in on the baby. She told me everything was fine and that she too was worried about Rose and Lissa. She said Katya was fussy, but had finally cried herself to sleep and Andree was watching cartoons. She said she'd send Viktoria with a change of clothes and some coffee for all of us. I gratefully changed into the sweats she brought for me and washed my face in the clinic's bathroom before returning to my daughter's room. Abe and Janine were going to go work on finding their daughter while I sat vigilantly at the bedside of my own.

"Oh Roza, where are you my love?" All I knew is that I couldn't handle losing either one of them.

**Uh oh! Looks like Dimitri is going to have to handle this on his own. Poor man. Will they make it back in time to heal Lexie? **


	16. Chapter 16: Who's to Blame

**Chapter 16: Who's to Blame?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Rose? Can you hear me?" I could vaguely make out Adrian's worried voice as I slowly regained my awareness.

"Lissa!" I shot up into a sitting position, quickly regretting doing so at the dizzy feeling that accompanied my throbbing headache.

"Shhh Little Dhampir, she's fine. She's resting. Between the shock of the evening and her healing your wound, she's a little worn out, but she'll be just fine. I gave her one of the blood bags," Adrian explained helping me to lie back on the bed.

"Where are we?" I asked assessing my surroundings. We'd been in the middle of the road last I checked.

"We made it to the motel. Adrian carried you the entire way here," Eddie explained.

"Why did he do it and not the two of you?" I asked. Adrian was strong for a moroi, but carrying my dead weight would have been difficult for him.

"We had to be free to fight off anymore strigoi. With you out of commission, we were down a man."

He was right. I was just too hazy to have come to that conclusion on my own.

"Do we have cell service yet?" I asked. Adrian shook his head.

"Sorry Little Dhampir, but no. I went to the pay phone to check my messages and it seems that Viktoria is desperate to get in touch with us," he said.

"Did you call her back to see what she wanted?"

"I did, but she didn't answer."

"Did you try Christian or Dimitri?" He nodded. There was no answer there either.

"Help me sit," I told him. He gave me his hand.

"Ugh," my head," I groaned. "Why does it hurt?"

"Take this," Eddie said handing me a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Lissa can heal wounds, but you lost a lot of blood so that is why you're light headed and have a headache," Adrian explained. I let out a deep breath.

"Give her the stuff from the vending machine," he ordered Eddie who dutifully complied handing over a bag of pretzels and a Gatorade.

"These should help, but you should rest," Adrian said softly.

"I really want to get a hold of someone back home. I'm going to try Olena," I told him.

"You know I won't be able to sleep until I know that everything is okay." He nodded.

"I'll go with you," Eddie said leaving Mikhail to guard the other two.

"You don't have to," I told him swaying a little as I rose to my feet.

"You sure about that?" he snorted steadying me.

"Shut up!" I growled allowing him to support me as we went down the hall to where the phone was.

It rang once before I heard Olena's voice on the other end.

"Dimka?" she said followed by a slew of Russian words that I didn't know. She sounded upset and I could hear my baby wailing in the background.

"Olena, it's Rose, what's going on? Viktoria left Adrian a message to call home urgently, but no one is answering their phones. Is everything okay?"

I heard her inhale sharply and then conversing briefly with who I thought was Yeva in the background.

"Roza, where have you been? Dimka is frantic," she said hurriedly.

"We ran into a little car trouble and we have no cell service. We had to walk to a hotel to wait out the night and we were just now able to get to a payphone," I recounted. She didn't need to know about the strigoi. That would only freak Dimitri and Christian out worse.

"Well thank God you are all okay," she said.

"So what was the message and where's Dimitri?" I asked leaning against the wall. My head was still throbbing and I felt more than a little woozy.

"Roza, I don't want you to get too upset, but there's been an accident," she said. I nearly dropped the phone at her cryptic words.

"What kind of accident? Was it Strigoi? Is Dimitri okay? Where is he?" I cried franticly. She wasn't answering fast enough.

"He's at the clinic dear," she said.

"Is he okay? Can't he talk? Please tell me he's conscious," I begged not knowing what I would do if it was serious.

"Roza, calm down. Dimka is fine. He's worried for you, but physically he is fine."

"I thought you said there was an accident," I said more confused than ever.

"There was, but Dimka was not the one injured. It was Lexie." My heart nearly stopped beating at the words I had always dreaded hearing.

"How, what, is she okay?" I stammered.

"She fell off her bike and had to be rushed into surgery. She's in the ICU right now. Dimka is there with Christian and your parents. Viktoria and I are watching Andree and Katya."

"Is she awake?" I asked tears stinging my already exhausted eyes.

"Honey, I don't think so, not yet. Dimka is with her. Do you want me to have him call this number?"

"No, we need to get home, now! Olena, we need a car. We're at the Evergreen Inn just off of Route 83 in Crestwood. Can you call the council and let them know our location and that we need it ASAP?" I was desperate to get back to my family.

"I will and be careful Roza. Dimka is falling apart. We need you back here in one piece."

I sank to the ground unable to remain upright. My baby was lying in a hospital bed in God knows what shape and Dimitri was freaking out and I wasn't there. My baby needed me and I wasn't there.

"Rose, are you okay?" Eddie asked tentatively.

"No, I'm not okay. Lexie is in the hospital and she needs me and I'm not there!" I sobbed.

He sat down next to me against the wall and pulled me towards him so my head rested on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. You Hathaway women are too damn tough to give up without one hell of a fight."

I sniffled a little realizing he was right. My daughter was tough. We needed to make it back there so Lissa could heal her.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked the moment we entered the room.

"Lexie's been in a bike accident. She's unconscious. We need to get home. They're sending a car," I told him tears still falling down my cheeks.  
>He and Lissa both gasped.<p>

"Is she going to be alright?" It was Lissa who spoke. She looked a little better than she had a little while ago, but she was still exhausted.

"I don't know," I said biting my lip to keep from breaking down even further.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to get to her in time," Adrian soothed me. He looked really worried as he said it and I had to wonder if he truly believed what he was saying.

DPOV

"Dimka?" my sister's voice startled me awake. It was the middle of the night and I glanced around remembering after a few short seconds that I was in Lexie's hospital room watching over her.

"What is it Vika?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my very tired eyes.

"Roza called Mama. She said they tried all of your cell phones and you weren't answering."

I glanced down at my phone realizing the battery had gone dead after many failed attempts to get a hold of her.

"Where is she? Why haven't they come back yet?" I asked anxious to know that she was okay.

"They had car trouble and had to walk to a motel to wait out the nighttime hours. Mama called the court office and had a car sent to retrieve them. They should be back anytime now."

"Did she tell her what happened?" I asked wondering how she took it. Viktoria nodded. Mama said she was upset, but said they'd be here as soon as they could.

I sighed in relief. At least one of the loves of my life was accounted for and not in danger. I wish I could say the same for the pale little girl laying in front of me. I was nearly sick at the sight of the machine breathing for her. They said they would wean he off it slowly starting tomorrow and that the damage to her lungs was only moderate and not severe, but that didn't ease the chaos going on in my head right now.

"Do you want to go get washed up or eat something? I could stay here with her for you," she offered.

"No, I'm fine. I need to be here. I need to be here when Rose gets here," I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to go wait for them in the waiting room," she said.

"Milaya," I said resting my hand on my daughter's. It was slightly cold and I wondered if the rest of her body was cold as well. Maybe I should get another blanket to put over her. I dismissed that thought thinking that the reason she was cold was because she hadn't been moving around.

"I am so sorry. There is nothing more important to me in this world than you, your mother and your sister and I failed you. I should have been paying more attention. I've let myself get distracted these past few weeks and there's no excuse for it. You're in here because of me. Please be strong like your mother," I whispered bringing her small hand up to my face cradling it against my cheek. She remained motionless, the sound of her breathing machine and the beeping of her monitor's the only indication that she was still with us.

"Any change?" Janine asked sometime later as she and Abe entered the room. They both looked like they hadn't slept all night. I could relate having only dropped off for an hour or so while leaning over the bed.

I shook my head in negation. Only two people were allowed in here at a time as a hospital policy, but I dared anyone to try and make one of the three of us leave, Abe being the scariest of all. A nurse had suggested that one of us leave late last night and I don't know what he said to her, but she became frightened and scurried away with a very distraught look on her face.

"My mother heard from Rose, she should be here soon," I informed them running my fingers through my loose and disheveled hair.

"Yes, I was in the guardian office when the call came in to send a vehicle out," Janine said.

The doctors came and checked on her taking her vitals and such. Janine and Abe decided to go wait out in the waiting room. Dr. Mozerov did not look pleased as she read through Lexie's charts.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I can't say for sure, but I had hoped she would have at least woken for a minute or so by now. The longer she stays in this state, the better the chance she will stay asleep."

All hopes of Lexie being awake when Rose arrived were dashed as she burst into the room.

"How is she?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"She's stable," I managed in a weak attempt to soothe her worries

"What happened? Your mother told me there was a bike accident, but didn't elaborate? Where did it happen?" She sat down in the chair beside the bed and stroked our daughter's cheek lightly with her hands.

I sighed in preparation to admit my wrongdoings.

"It was in the woods behind the houses near the lake," I told her.

"What? Why would you take her there? It's dangerous. There are so many bumps and rocks and the bike path hasn't been usable in years. What the hell were you thinking?" she exploded in a whisper. The anger was evident in her tone. I braced myself for the eruption she was going to have when I told her I wasn't there and that it had been the guardian on duty in that area that had witnessed her fall and brought her to the infirmary.

"I wasn't there Roza," I admitted.

"What do you mean you weren't there?" she hissed. "You let her ride her bike in the woods alone? You wouldn't do that."

"I didn't. She asked me to ride with her, but I was busy with laundry and told her to go ask you forgetting you weren't home. She must have gotten upset and decided to go by herself. When I got the call from Dr. Mozerov and she said there was an accident, I assumed it was involving you and strigoi so when I got to the hospital and she told me it was Lexie I just about died."

Her face softened. "I'm sorry for being upset with you. I know you've been doing a lot lately and that she's been starving for our attention. I should never have let it get to this point," she said looking wistfully at our unconscious daughter.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who was there. I should have known where she was at all times," I argued.

"You can't know where she is all the time. She's almost nine. By that age I was running loose all over the Academy with no supervision. We need to make time for her and explain why she can't always get what she wants. She's so used to being the only child and having us all dote on her. She doesn't understand that now she has to share the attention." She had a point, but that didn't make me feel any less guilty.

"Hey how is she?" Adrian interrupted our conversation.

"Not good," Rose told him her lip quivering. I moved over to where she was standing and enveloped her in my arms.

"Mind if I work a little magic?" he asked. We both shook our heads furiously in negation.

He stood next to her bed and placed his hands over her head and her chest. After about a minute some of the color came back to her cheeks and her monitors showed normal pulse and blood pressure.

He went as far as to remove the bandage from her head to make sure she was fully healed. A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room making eye contact with Rose first and then me. I gently removed her chest tube and breathing tube so she could speak.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," she stuttered before bursting into tears.

"No Milaya, I'm sorry," I told her as Rose and I sandwiched her between us. Adrian backed out of the room giving us some privacy. We would definitely be thanking him later.

"I shouldn't have gone in the woods by myself," she said softly.

"No you shouldn't have, but Mommy and I should have talked to you a long time ago about what would happen once baby Katya was born," I told her.

"We're just so glad you're okay baby. We'll talk when we get home now why don't you rest while we take care of the doctor stuff okay?" Rose told her rubbing her head. She nodded yawning. Even though her injuries were gone, it was still going to be a day or so until she was fully back to normal. She'd had a bad scare.

"Mommy," she called as Rose was about to leave and go find the doctor.

"What is it baby?" she asked.

"Why are you full of blood?" Rose sighed and looked down at her clothes. It was the first time I actually registered what she looked like. I'd been so worried about how she'd react to the situation that I'd entirely glossed over everything else. As I appraised her outfit I realized I had missed a lot. There was blood caked in her hair and down the side of her neck and all over her shirt which was torn as well as her pants that had a gash in the side. Her hair was disheveled and she was ghostly pale.

"It's nothing sweetie. Uncle Eddie, Uncle Mikhail and I had to fight today. Everything is okay though so don't worry."

I followed Rose out of the room to get a proper look at her.

"Roza," I said grabbing her arm as she walked away from me trying to avoid the questions she knew I was going to ask.

"Dimitri please, it's been a long night and I'm tired, dirty, sweaty and hungry so if we could table this discussion until our daughter is safely tucked into her own bed I would greatly appreciate it.

As much as I wanted to argue and press her for the details, the pleading tone in her voice tugged at my sympathetic side and so instead I pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you my Roza," I told her simply.

She exhaled, relieved that I wasn't going to push her right now and leaned into my body.

"I love you too Comrade."

**So Adrian healed Lexie and everyone made it out okay. Yet to come a talk with Lexie about being a big sister, Rose and Dimitri will fight about her remaining a full time guardian. Will there be a wedding? Reviews make me happy and a happy me might want to write about a wedding=)  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17: This Isn't Working

**Chapter 17: This Isn't Working**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Now don't you feel better back in your own bed?" I asked Lexie as Dimitri and I tucked her into bed. It had been only twelve hours since I'd gotten to the hospital to see her. Twelve hours that I'd spent trying to avoid Dimitri without success.

After Adrian had healed Lexie, we returned to the house so I could shower the blood off of me.

"Oh my goodness Roza, what happened?" Olena gasped as she took in the sorry state of my attire.

"It's a long story. I'll fill everyone in later. I want to get this blood off of me so we can bring Lexie home." She nodded looking at Dimitri for confirmation that it was okay. He remained quiet as I climbed the stairs to our room two at a time.

I grabbed a plastic garbage bag disposing of everything I'd been wearing before hopping into a steamy shower. As the water and soap from my hair cascaded down my back I couldn't help the sobs that wracked my body causing me to sink to my knees. The fear and guilt of what I could have lost today because I had been too busy to be there weighed heavily on my chest.

I don't know how long I'd been kneeling there crouched on the floor of the shower. The water had long since gone cold and I barely registered my teeth chattering from the icy blasts that were raining down from the showerhead.

I wrapped my arms around my legs rocking back and forth the images of a life without Lexie flashing through my mind. I was startled when the water suddenly stopped pouring and I felt a warm towel being draped across my shoulders.

"Shh Roza, everything is okay," Dimitri soothed me climbing into the tub fully clothed enveloping me in his strong arms.

"She could have died Dimitri and we weren't there!" I sobbed.

"I know," he told me. "We're going to figure things out."

He held me until I stopped shuddering.

"Don't," he said grabbing my hand as I reached into my drawer for fresh panties.

"But, I.." I was cut off as he whirled me around to face him crashing his lips to mine as he lifted me onto the dresser. He swiftly rid himself of his clothes and I could feel his arousal pressed up against my stomach.

I moaned in ecstasy as he caressed my bare breasts with the palms of his hands.

"I need you so much my Roza," he whispered.

"Then take me," I pleaded. He complied pulling me towards him until we were joined.

"I could have lost the both of you today," he murmured into my neck as he continued making love to me. I held onto him for dear life never wanting to be separated again.

When we were finished, he laid me gently on the bed curling himself protectively around me.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again, any of you," he breathed against my neck. We must have drifted off together both of us being entirely exhausted because I was awoken sometime later by the screams of my six week old daughter.

I pulled myself out of the strong hold Dimitri had on me, pulled on my bathrobe and headed for the nursery.

"There's my sweet, beautiful girl," I cooed softly as I picked her up out of her crib cradling her in my arms gently.

"Are you hungry? Do you want Mommy to make you a bottle?" I yawned walking downstairs with her. It was nearly dinner time, but the kitchen was deserted. There was a note on the counter from Olena that she and Yeva had gone to the hospital to visit Lexie. I was relieved that she had so many people who loved and cared for her. My parents had agreed to keep an eye on her while Dimitri and I rested a bit.

I fed her the bottle and cradled her until she fell back asleep.

"Roza we need to talk about what happened today," Dimitri said as I got dressed for real this time.

I didn't have it in me to put up a fight or explain what had happened so I remained silent. He sighed in frustration.

"I just need some time. Lexie is waiting for us to come and get her," I told him throwing on a sweatshirt running a brush through my hair before throwing it up into a high ponytail.

"We'll talk later," I promised having every intention of feigning sleep the moment Lexie was safe in her bed. Like usual he saw right through me.

"We'll talk now," he commanded. It was his mentor voice I'd been taught to fear at the Academy all those years ago. He rarely used it, but I could tell he wasn't going to let me out of it so I decided to stop fighting him.

"It was dark, the car broke down, there were strigoi. We managed to eradicate them. Are you satisfied?"

"And your neck?" he asked.

I inhaled sharply. "One fed off me," I admitted. Adrian carried me to the hotel and Lissa healed me. We had no cell service so I called from a pay phone in the lobby."

He lifted his hand to my neck tracing his finger over the exact spot I had been bitten.

"I can't lose you." The pain in his eyes was undeniable and it broke my heart that the reality was that one of us would suffer the other's death and probably not too far into the future.

"You won't," I tried reassuring him even though I knew I was flat out lying.

"Roza, do you have any idea what it was like for me to first hear that our daughter is in the emergency room and then not know what happened to you and not being able to get a hold of you for hours?" His voice was strangled as he spoke. I knew I would be a nervous wreck if it had been me in that situation so I nodded in understanding.

"Marry me now," he whispered pulling me closer to him.

"Marry me now and we'll run away. We can go live in Baia with my family. We don't have to be guardians. It's too dangerous," he begged. I laughed a little. He couldn't be serious. He stiffened at the sound of my laughter.

"What?" I stammered pulling away from him abruptly. I couldn't believe that I'd just heard those words come out of his mouth.

"You heard me. We have a family Roza, two beautiful daughters. I don't want them to suffer anymore. I don't' want to come home one day and tell them their mother isn't coming home," he cried slamming his fist on the nightstand causing me to jump. I'd never seen him this angry before at least not directed at me.

I swallowed nervously. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't give up Lissa. As much as I loved him and I loved my daughters, I would never be able to leave her. It would eat at me day and night and if something happened to her, I would die. She was my bondmate. Losing her would be like losing a limb or more importantly a liver or kidney.

"You know I can't do that," I told him quietly.

"Why not? Why can't you put us first?" he demanded.

"You know why," I said tears forming in my eyes. He looked away from me like I'd just betrayed him in the worst way.

"It's different for you!" I cried. "I'm bonded to her. I feel what she feels. If she gets hurt or worse is killed that affects me too! You don't understand what you're asking me to do!" I screamed hysterically.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand what you're asking me to do!" he bit out.

"What exactly is that? Tell me what I'm asking you to do that's so horrible?" I spat.

"You're asking me to stand by and watch you die!" he shouted. His face was red and his eyes were wild. He looked like he was ready to kill someone if they dared say the wrong thing.

There really wasn't anything I could say at that point so I decided to change the subject.

"We should really go get Lexie now. I'll get Lissa to watch Katya," I said effectively ending the conversation.

We didn't speak to each other on the walk over or on the walk home. He carried a very worn out Lexie in his arms while Viktoria, Olena, Yeva and I followed. Yeva gave me a knowing look. She could sense that something wasn't right between us.

"Goodnight baby," I told her kissing her forhead softly tucking her penguin under her arm.

"We'll talk in the morning okay?" Dimitri said before kissing her goodnight. She nodded sleepily before shutting her tired little eyes.

Once we were back in our room I decided to speak the words that had been on my mind all evening.

"I don't think this is working," I told him. He stopped dead in his tracks turning to face me.

"What?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"My mother was right. Dhampirs shouldn't get married. We shouldn't have children. It doesn't work," I repeated twisting the ring around my finger.

"Stop saying that!" he growled. "You don't mean it."

"I think I do," I said looking up bravely into his pain filled eyes. I wished I hadn't.

"This isn't happening," he said trying to convince himself that everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry," I told him taking a deep breath before pulling the ring off my finger holding it out to him on the palm of my hand.

"You're just upset," he pleaded "You're tired, we're both stressed. Let's go to bed and we'll talk in the morning when the emotions aren't as heightened." He was trying to be rational, but I didn't see any way around it. I wouldn't give up being Lissa's guardian and he would continue to see that as me not loving him enough to quit even though it wasn't the truth.

I shook my head placing the ring on the nightstand.

"I'm going to take Katya and sleep at Lissa's," I told him pulling my nightshirt over my head.

"Please don't do this Roza. We're a family. You're my wife," he argued blocking the door so I couldn't leave.

"No, I'm not. Please move," I asked politely.

"I won't let you go." His voice was desperate as he sunk to his knees, grabbing me around my waist pressing his face into my stomach effectively placing me in a death grip. The only way I would get out of this would be to hurt him physically and I didn't want to resort to that.

"We can work this out," he insisted. "Just stay with me tonight. Don't leave me." I sighed heavily.

"Okay, but this is not over. If I stay tonight, that doesn't mean that I won't be packing a bag in the morning."

He nodded and I allowed him to lead me to the bed. He wrapped his arms around me tightly holding onto me with everything he had. I tried to sleep relishing the feeling of being in his arms one last time hoping that tomorrow I would wake up and today would all have been a dream.

**Ouch! I can feel the pitchforks and smell the rotten eggs you're throwing at me! Review and I might make Rose change her mind…=)**


	18. Chapter 18: In a Perfect World

**Chapter 18: In a Perfect World**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

I lay awake hoping and praying that the last hour had been a nightmare and that I would wake up and things would be as they had been before I'd opened my big mouth making demands I knew full well she wouldn't agree to.

It might have seemed unusual that I of all people would ask her to desert the only thing we've ever known leaving those we loved unprotected, but damn it! She was everything to me and I'd nearly lost her and our precious daughter today. It was clouding my judgment. Being a father and a guardian was not an easy task. The reality of the situation was that we were raising two daughters in the same lifestyle as we had been raised. I wanted so much to instill a sense of pride and respect for the guardian way of life in my daughters, but how could I do that knowing full well I was setting them on a path that would lead to their untimely and violent deaths. By being a dedicated and loyal guardian, I was being a terrible father.

Who would send their children out to fight in a sea of deadly strigoi? In a sense we were teaching them to play with knives and matches and that violence was a way of life. Those were not things I wanted for my girls or my wife. Not that after what she'd said tonight there would be a wedding. I hated myself for putting her in the position to choose and I'd known all along that I would lose and that's what hurt the most. When it came down to it, she loved Lissa more than me. I had always thought that I would be okay with that, but as it turns out I am just as selfish as every other man on earth. I wanted my wife to love me and our family more than anything else and that would never happen. She just wasn't capable.

She was right though, I was being unfair. I did not know what it was like to be bonded to my charge. Sure I had loved Tasha as a friend and would have lain my life down for her, but when I'd made the decision to stay at court with my family all of that changed. I didn't know if I was now willing to sacrifice everything for them anymore now that I was a father. Things had changed for me. I didn't want my children growing up without me or without their mother. I knew deep down Rose didn't want that either, but that didn't change the fact that things were rapidly heading in that direction. Lissa was a huge target and every time she left the wards she risked taking Rose away from me and our children permanently. For that I resented her. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it.

I knew Rose was awake beside me and I hated the fact that in the morning it would possibly be the last time I would wake up with her in my arms. I couldn't let that happen. I needed her. We needed to find a common ground. I was determined to marry her on November seventh and I'd do whatever it took to make that happen. I wrapped my arms tightly around her burying my face in her hair memorizing the way she felt in my arms and the way she smelled fresh from the shower. At some point during the night our bodies touch in a way that sent sparks radiating through us and we made desperate passionate love silent tears creeping down her cheeks as we savored this last moment together. I woke earlier than usual to find the bed cold and empty beside me. Fear coursed through my body at the thought that she'd already packed a bag, taken our daughter and left me. I threw the covers to the ground, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and flew out of the room without bothering to search for a t-shirt.

I passed Lexie's room on the way and panicked when I found it empty. I slapped my forehead cursing at myself for falling asleep and letting this happen. I descended the stairs in a mad dash and skidded to a halt as I saw Lexie sitting at the table with a stack of pancakes in front of her staring at me wide eyed. Katya was in her bouncer on the counter, there was fresh coffee in the pot and Rose was standing at the stove wearing the t-shirt I had been unable to locate just a few minutes ago. In her hands was a spatula. She looked tired and her eyes were slightly puffy from having cried herself to sleep, but she smiled tentatively at me.

"Where's the fire Comrade?" she asked. I realized how silly I must look running around the house shirtless with my hair in disarray.

"Yea Daddy, why are you running?" Lexie asked.

"Just hungry," I mumbled walking over to my daughter kissing the top of her head before doing to same to Katya. I advanced towards Rose uncertain of whether I should attempt to kiss her, but hell I wanted to and I also needed to act normal in front of our children so I put my hand on her cheek and gave her our usual good morning kiss. She didn't pull back and I took that as a good sign or maybe just that she was playing nice in front of the kids.

"Do you want blueberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes?" she asked turning back to the stove.

"Blueberries," I told her helping myself to a cup of coffee. It was then that I noticed that my mother and grandmother were not here.

"Where is everyone?" I asked taking a seat next to Lexie where Rose had put the morning paper for me like my mother usually did.

"They're staying at Viktoria and Adrian's for a while," she said placing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me and then setting one down next to me for herself.

We ate in what I could only describe as a deafening silence. I knew that we were supposed to talk to Lexie today, but I wasn't sure if it would be to tell her we loved her and that she needed to be patient with us while her sister was in need of our attention or if it would be to tell her that I was moving into Guardian housing and would see her on the weekends. My eyes searched Rose's in an attempt to get her to betray her emotions, but sadly I'd taught her to keep up her guardian mask all too well.

After we finished I helped Rose clear the table and waited for her to drop the bomb.

"Lexie, don't go upstairs. Daddy and I have something we want to talk to you about," she said in her no nonsense voice. Lexie did as she was told and remained at the table. Rose and I took seats on either side of her and all I could do was allow her to lead. I had no idea what she was about to say and the thought of her saying it was over was making me ill.

Rose took a deep breath before opening her mouth. "Lexie, I know things have changed since your sister was born and that Daddy and I have been focusing a lot of our time and attention on her. I also know that you are used to being the only child and that we have always dedicated a lot of time and attention to you," she started.

"Now that Katya is here though you are her big sister and it's up to you to set a good example and to help us take good care of her. Do you know what that means?"

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"Well you are a big girl. You can feed yourself, dress yourself, walk by yourself, and go to the potty by yourself, but your sister is too little for that just like you used to be so she needs a lot of time and attention so we can help her with those things. Do you remember that dolly Uncle Adrian bought you a few months ago?" She nodded.

"What did you have to do for her?"

"I had to change her diaper, feed her, burp her and play with her," she said.

"And what happened if you didn't do those things?"

"She cried," Lexie said making a face.

"Well that is how your sister is. We love you both, but as a big girl you have to understand that you can't always get your way. Now your Daddy and I have realized that we haven't been there for you as much as we should have and that is going to change, but in return you have to be patient and when I or Daddy says no to something, you have to obey. You can't just go off on your bike by yourself like you did the other day. It's dangerous. Do you know how scared that made Daddy?"

"I'm sorry. I do understand. Please don't be mad at me Daddy," she cried.

"I am not mad at you Milaya. I could never be mad at you," I told her pulling her into my lap. She put her arms around my neck in a death grip.

"You're not going anywhere are you? I promise to be a good girl and a good big sister. Please don't leave," she sobbed. Her words broke my heart. How she had picked up on the tension between Rose and I in such a short time was beyond me.

"Lexie of course Daddy isn't going to leave you," Rose said. "He loves you with all his heart and he will always be in your life," she added. Yeap she was definitely about two seconds away from giving me the boot.

"Besides you're going back to school in a few weeks," Rose reminded her. My heart sank at that. Her only reason for possibly allowing me to stay in the house was going to be gone after Lexie returned to start her school year at St. Vladimir's.

"Will you both come and visit me?" she asked tearfully.

"Of course we will," I assured her.

"Together?"she prodded. I gave Rose a hopeful look.

"You know that isn't always possible baby," she replied smashing any last hope I had.

Lexie seemed placated by her answer and asked if she could take her sister into the living room to watch Spongebob.

"Sure you can baby. You can give her a bottle if you want to," she offered handing Lexie a bottle straight from the boiling pot on the stove testing it on her arm first to see if it was a good temperature.

"You mean I can feed her?" she asked beaming ecstatically. Rose nodded helping Lexie carry Katya into the living room telling Lexie to sit on the couch, she set the bouncer on the coffee table.

"Now can you be a responsible big sister and watch her for a few minutes?" she asked. Lexie nodded.

"If you need anything or she doesn't seem right make sure to come and get us."

RPOV

I'd had a lot of time to think while I lay awake last night. Dimitri was right and our emotions had been heightened from sleep deprivation and because of the perilous situations that had occurred. I hadn't been in the right mind to make decisions. Now that I thought about it I could understand where he was coming from. I didn't agree with him, but in a perfect world, I would love to have the life he described.

Unfortunately the reality of it was that the world wasn't perfect and neither were we. As we'd made love last night I'd begun to cry thinking that I couldn't give up Lissa, but I couldn't give up my family either. As much as I'd put up a fight last night, I knew I'd never have gone through with leaving him. I might have packed a bag and slept at Lissa's but just as we'd found each other in the middle of the night, I would have crawled right back into bed with him in the morning. Just thinking about the time we'd spent apart before made me cringe. There had to be a solution or a compromise. I didn't know what I'd do if he gave me an ultimatum. I just hoped that he had enough sense not to do that.

It was quiet as I reentered the kitchen. It was strange because I was used to the hustle and bustle of having Lissa and Christian barging in and Adrian dropping by for a visit or Dimitri's family cooking up a storm in here. I briefly wondered if everything was okay. I slipped quickly into Lissa's head.

"Do you think we should leave them to work it out?" Lissa asked as she faced Christian. They were both in their night clothes sitting at the table with coffee in front of them. Andree was sitting on the floor playing with his favorite red truck.

"I think they'll work things out," Christian replied. "I mean they're Rose and Dimitri, if anyone can work it out it's them."

"I hope so. She gave him the ring back," Lissa replied sadly. I could tell from her thoughts that they'd heard us arguing last night. Apparently we'd been a lot louder than we thought. I sighed realizing that is where Lexie's paranoia about Dimitri leaving had come from. Oh how stupid we were. She's just been in the hospital and then to hear us fighting like that.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked no doubtably noticing my lack of movement. I pulled out of her head returning to my own reality. He was standing several feet in front of me a concerned look on his face.

"Lissa and Christian heard us last night. I'm betting that's why your mother and grandmother vacated so quickly this morning," I groaned.

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Lexie too?" he asked. I nodded.

He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration as I refilled his coffee cup.

"Rose we can't keep going on like this. Are you going to ask me to pack my bags?" he asked. The look of devastation on his face chilled me to the bone.

"No, running from our problems isn't the way to solve them," I said softly. His eyes lit up and he set his cup down on the sink before pulling me into his body cradling my face in his hands.

"I've never been so afraid of losing you as I was last night. Strigoi be damned just promise you'll never leave me of your own free will and we can work out the rest," he murmured before crashing his lips to mine.

"I will never leave you Comrade, not if I can help it," I gasped when we broke apart for air.

"I'm hoping you're still going to be needing this," he said pulling something out of his pocket.

I smiled as he held my ring between his fingers. I nodded eagerly as I held out my hand for him to place it on my finger.  
>"There now everything is back the way it belongs," he said bringing my hand to his lips so he could kiss my ring.<p>

"Yes everything is back where it belongs," I said snuggling deeper into his embrace. We still had a lot to talk about, but the important thing is that we were both willing to work on our issues.

**So this chapter is dedicated to those of you loyal readers that I've been neglecting due to my extreme overzealousness in writing my other story. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed it. WEDDING ON! Review and tell me how much you love me for having them make up so quickly=)**


	19. Chapter 19: Working It Out

**Chapter 19: Working It Out **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

LPOV

"You look so beautiful in that dress," I told my best friend as we stood in a bridal shop. The wedding was only three weeks away and we'd finally found the perfect dress.

"You really think it looks good? I still haven't lost all of the baby weight," she complained pivoting so she could examine the back of the dress in the huge three faceted mirror.

"You're being ridiculous. You look incredible. I would kill for your curves," I scolded her. She was so beautiful and couldn't possibly have gained more than a few pounds none of which I could see. I couldn't imagine anyone looking better than she did in that dress.

"Okay then, this is it. This is the one," she said in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" She didn't sound sure. In fact I don't even think she was sure she wanted to get married. Things between her and Dimitri had been strained lately. After the attack and Lexie's accident many differences in the way they wanted to live their lives together and raise their children had surfaced. Since then their relationship had been rocky at best. They argued constantly and it had been a blessing and a curse when Lexie had gone back to school.

It was a blessing because she wasn't around to hear them fight, but a curse because they no longer tried to hide it. The past two days had brought about some sort of truce because preparations for Lexie's birthday took precedence, but in truth I was really worried for them.

Rose could be stubborn as a mule, but so could Dimitri. I knew how much he wanted her to quit being a guardian and stay home with her children the way his mother had, but I also knew that she would never be able to handle that. One because of our bond, but two because she'd go stir crazy. She wasn't the stay at home mom type and neither was I. That is why it worked so well that Christian rarely left the wards. He was always around for Andree when I was gone on frequent or long trips.

I was also petrified that if she gave in, she would blame herself if something happened to me and she'd resent Dimitri for her unhappiness. I didn't want to keep putting her in danger, but the truth was that it would always be an issue and it was going to be an even bigger one in the years to come.

No one knew, not even Christian yet, that Queen Tatiana was stepping down in the year twenty-thirteen. She said it would mark the thirtieth anniversary of her reign as Queen and that she was ready for retirement. That was the real reason I had been going on all of these trips outside the wards these past few years. She had been grooming me to become her successor.

Sure I had to go through with elections and ultimately it would be up to the moroi population to vote me in, but she was pretty adamant that I would get elected if she showed me how. I wasn't quite sure how to broach the topic with my family and friends. She'd asked me not to tell anyone until after the first of the year when she'd be announcing it.

The candidates would start campaigning and having the trials shortly after the new year and it would be a very critical time for me and also a very dangerous one. I was the last Dragomir which Tatiana had assured me would help me clinch the vote, but I was also young and that would anger some of the older royals who held titles.

I wasn't even sure I could pass the trials they would set up for me so I wasn't too worried about the fallout yet, but I was worried about upsetting my family and friend with my decision to run for the title.

It would mean a lot more trips, a lot more time spent away from home and more danger to my family, friends and guardians especially Rose. I knew without a doubt that she would accept the honor of being guardian in chief to the Queen, but at what cost. Dimitri was sure to flip out and I didn't know if I could do that to their relationship. If I didn't select her, our friendship would be over, but her soon to be marriage would remain intact.

My head began to ache with all the problems I was going to cause after the new year. I decided to suck it up and try to think of a solution that would please everyone between now and then. So here I stood with Rose in the bridal shop watching her try on dresses for a marriage that might be doomed before it started.

It surprised me that she'd even agreed to shop for a dress. I knew she had every good intention of going through with the wedding, but as they say the way to hell was paved with good intentions.

I was a little afraid that all of this would blow up in our faces if they didn't work things out soon.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is definitely the dress," she said smiling at her reflection.

"Okay then, let's order it," I told her waving the bridal consultant over to where we were standing. We'd gone to a human bridal shop in order to avoid the stares and insanity that would ensue if we'd gone to a shop at court. It was nearly unheard of for a dhampir to be getting married, let alone to another dhampir that she had managed to procreate with, twice.

"So have you decided on whether or not to invite Queen Tatiana?" I asked as we headed over to look at bridesmaid dresses. Viktoria, Mia and I would be standing up with me as her maid of honor.

"Yea, go ahead and do it. What's the worst that could happen? She's known for a long time that Lexie is Dimitri's and she knows that we are together. If she comes, she comes if not then who cares."

"Oooh how about this one?" I asked fingering the delicate satin of a very beautiful floor length light pink dress.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You know I hate pink right?" she asked.

"Duh," I said rolling my eyes.

"What color were you thinking?"

"Maybe red, I don't know." She seemed less than eager to sift through the endless amounts of gowns on the racks.

"How about I do a little looking online and e-mail you potential gowns. Just let me know colors and if you want them long or short," I suggested.

"Okay, well I'm okay with any color really besides pink and I'd like for them to be short. It's not really that fancy of an occasion. I don't think floor length is necessary for anyone other than myself."

"Okay then, I'll get to working on it straight away."

"So how are things with Dimitri?" I asked as we climbed into the car. It was just she and I and Mikhail with him at the wheel.

She shrugged. "He makes a good argument for me to stay home, but it's just not me. I don't know what to do. His idea of compromise is for me to stay at court all the time and teach advanced combat, which I would love, but I can't just let someone else take care of you," she said.

"It's okay if you do. I can find someone to replace you," I offered. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with betrayal in her eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that I understand the precarious position I'm putting you in and if you wanted to stick around court with your family, I could find someone else to accompany me outside the wards," I clarified.

"No one could ever replace you. You'd still be my best friend."

"There isn't anyone I'd trust to replace me," she said her face softening.

"I know, but raising your children is important. I don't want you to get killed and leave them without a mother," I told her in earnest.

"Liss, if that was true then why don't you stay home and raise Andree?" she asked me knowing I'd have no rebuttle.

"Christian is okay with it," I told her. "Dimitri isn't."

"Well he's going to have to learn to be okay with it because there's no way I'm going to budge."

I sighed. "Do you think he's going to let it go?"

"If he wants to marry me, then he's going to have to."

"So if he doesn't agree with you then you'll leave him?" It saddened me to even think that a thing like that would happen.

"I'm not going to leave him, but I'm not going to leave you either."

"So the wedding is on?"

She nodded. "Unless he tells me it isn't."

DPOV

"Roza? Are you here?" I asked coming in the kitchen door having just come off an overnight shift. I had gone to her favorite bakery and picked up breakfast for the two of us. I thought it would give us some time alone to work through our issues which we seemed to be having a lot of lately. It was also selfish because it had been at least two weeks since we'd made love and I was desperate to feel her soft skin beneath me. These past few days no matter how much I tried to tiptoe around her, one way or another one of us would start an argument and it usually ended with one of us slamming the door on the other. Three nights this week she'd locked me out of the bedroom. I missed her. That is why I was going to do my best to try and be okay with her continuing as Lissa's guardian even though I wasn't.

"She's not here, Dimka. She went somewhere with the princess.

"Somewhere where?" I asked praying they hadn't left the wards again.

"I don't know. They took the car," she said looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

My heart dropped. If they'd taken the car then they had indeed left the wards.

"How long ago did she leave? Did she say when they were coming back?" I asked slightly panicked. The last time they'd left they'd gotten attacked and I feared for her life every time she was out of my sight.

"Dimka, you need to relax. You can't always be there every time something happens. It's broad daylight for heaven's sake." She gave me a look that said even she was getting tired of my pestering Rose to quit.

"Sit down my son," she said patting the seat next to her. I knew from experience that whether I liked it or not she was going to impart her wisdom onto me.

"Dimka, I love you and Rose loves you, but sometimes you are a very stubborn man. I don't know how that woman puts up with you."

I would have taken offense to that, but she was right, I was being unreasonable and even I could see it.

"Roza is a strong woman and she's a fierce warrior partly due to how well you trained her, but it's also in her blood. I admire her for wanting the best of both worlds. Her mother chose the guardian lifestyle over her family and I chose to be a full time mother instead of a guardian, but these are modern times and Rose is trying to do her best to follow her dreams and still take care of her family. I wish I was more like her. She has the guts to go after what she wants and doesn't let the little things stand in her way. You really should be grateful she hasn't kicked you out on your ass yet," she said.

"I know Mama. Sometimes I feel like the luckiest man on Earth. When I'm with her, nothing else matters. She gave me two beautiful daughters and I'm just terrified of losing her," I admitted.

"I know you are my dear, but you have to trust her," she said stroking my head softly.

"I'm sure you two will find a compromise," she assured me. I wasn't so sure and today I was going to do what I had to do to keep my family together.

RPOV

I walked through the kitchen and everything was quiet. It was the middle of the moroi night because Lissa and I had gone to the mall during human daylight hours. Everyone should be asleep. I threw down my bags on the couch and climbed the stairs.

Katya was fast asleep in her crib with the cutest smile on her face. I watched her sleep for a few minutes before closing the door quietly behind me and heading towards our bedroom. I felt terrible for kicking Dimitri out of our room the past few nights. I know how hard he was trying to make me happy and it pained me that we wanted such different things for our marriage.

I think he was expecting me to be June Cleaver and I was more like G.. I never thought it would come down to choosing between being a mother and a wife and being a guardian. To tell the truth, I never thought I'd have children or get married.

When I opened the door to our room, I was met with a cloud of steam coming from the bathroom. There was soft music playing and about a dozen candles lit. Rose pedals were strewn all over the bed and a path leading into the bathroom. I smiled stripping out of my clothes pushing the bathroom door open. Dimitri was waiting for me without a stitch on. I walked into his open arms welcoming the warmth of his body against mine.

"Do I smell chocolate?" I asked. I felt the low rumble in his chest as he laughed.

"I'm standing here with nothing on next to a bathtub full of hot water and she wants chocolate," he said rolling his eyes. "Way to bruise my ego Roza." He reached behind him grabbing a paper sack and a Styrofoam cup full of steaming hot cocoa handing them to me.

"Comrade you sure know the way to a girl's heart," I praised him taking a sip of the hot cocoa before peeking in the bag.

"Mmmm chocolate croissants," I moaned breaking one in half popping one piece into my mouth.

"You want?" I teased waving the other one under his nose. He didn't quite have the same sweet tooth as I did, but I knew he was tempted.

"Oh I want," he growled. "But not that." He took the croissant from my hand setting it down on the bag before assaulting me with his lips.

"Ugh," I groaned as he sought entrance to my mouth which I granted immediately. His kisses were urgent and burning with passion. It had been nearly two weeks since we'd been together and I could feel the pent up sexual tension pulsating between us.

His hands roamed the entire length of my body before sweeping me off my feet and into the Jacuzzi tub. The jets were on and the water was deliciously warm. He sat pulling me up against him bending forward to kiss my neck seductively. I leaned back against his muscular chest reveling in the tingles his touch was eliciting in my body.

"I've missed you my love," he breathed against my neck holding me close. He brought his hand to his side and intertwined it with my own.

"I love you," I told him.

"I know," he replied softly. "As I love you."

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately," I apologized as he lathered up his hands with shampoo before massaging it into my scalp. Washing my hair was his way of saying he was ready to make up. He always did it when he realized what an ass he had been.

"Me too. I hate being in a fight with you Roza." His voice was thick with emotion.

"I know. I hate it too. What can we do though? We don't agree on anything anymore," I said sadly.

I could feel him sigh deeply.

"I love you and I love our family and I get it that you can't leave Lissa. I will support you however you want and if that means trusting that you will come back to me and our children when you leave the wards then that is what I will do. It won't be easy for me, but I am going to give it my best shot."

I turned my body to face him not caring that water was sloshing over the side of the tub.  
>"Do you really mean that?" I asked full of hope.<p>

He nodded. "It isn't fair for me to ask you to be someone you're not. I fell in love with Rose Hathaway the badass guardian and I wouldn't want you to be anyone else."

My heart constricted at the thought that he would be so willing to give up everything he wanted just for me and I couldn't be bothered to compromise even a little. I knew he thought I loved Lissa more than him and that wasn't true. I just didn't know how to prove it to him without giving up everything I'd worked so hard for. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him with passion.

"Take me to bed Comrade," I whispered in his ear. He didn't hesitate before pulling himself to his feet taking me along with him.

"I cannot wait until I can make love to you as my wife," he whispered as we lay side by side every inch of our bodies touching.

"Twenty-one days," I murmured as I drifted off to sleep. Twenty-one days and I would be Mrs. Roza Belikova. Holy shit!

**Next chapter will have Wedding Bells, but will there be a bride? I sense some cold feet coming on. Who do you think it will be Rose or Dimitri? Look for pics on my next post of Rose's wedding dress, Lissa's bridesmaid dress and Lexie's flower girl dress. Also what will happen when Lissa announces she's going to run for the throne. **


	20. Chapter 20: Slap in the Face

**Chapter 20: Slap in the Face**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

"Happy Birthday Lexie," we all shouted as Albera walked her into our suite in guest housing. We'd all flown to St. Vladimir's to celebrate her ninth birthday. She's been completely surprised and the look of shock on her face soon turned to joy as she realized we were all here.

"Mommy, Daddy," she cried rushing forward to hug us tightly.

"Happy birthday baby girl," I told her as the three of us group hugged. When we were through Dimitri lifted her up into his arms.

"You are getting so big and strong Milaya. I can't believe my little girl is nine years old today. You're probably too big to play the airplane game," he teased knowing full well she still wanted to play.

"No Daddy, please, I'm only nine. I want to play," she cried excitedly.

"I don't know. Airplane is for Daddy's little girl? Are you still my little girl?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy! I'm still your little girl," she said in a serious manner.

"Well then I guess it would be okay," he said beaming at her before throwing her up above his head and rushing her around the room making airplane noises while she squealed in delight.

"That is so sweet," Tasha commented. She and Luc had flown straight to St. Vladmir's from France. They were expecting a baby shortly after the new year and were taking a leave of absence so their baby could be born at the royal court where they would be surrounded by family and friends.

"Yes, he always knows how to make her the happiest kid out there," I smiled as I watched the two of them continue with their antics.

"Katya is just precious," she said smiling brightly as she held our sleeping daughter in her arms. It was the first time she'd seen her since she was born.

"She has Dimitri's smile," I told her.

"Yes, but it looks like she's going to have your hair. I don't think I've ever seen a baby have so much hair at four months of age."  
>"Yes, she takes after her Dede. They all have my wicked cool hair," Abe said patting her soft curls and mine as well.<p>

"Yes Baba we all know how much you love your hair," I said rolling my eyes.

"Dinner is ready," Lissa called from where she and Sparky had unpacked the catering boxes. Adrian had called up the Chinese place we used to love so much here and ordered in for everyone.

There were too many people to eat all at one table so people spread out between the living room, dining room and kitchen. Andree and Lexie were sitting on the floor in the living room with my parents and the Belikovs. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Viktoria were sitting at the dining room table along with Luc.

"Where's Tasha?" I asked setting my plate down next to Lissa.

"Uh, I think I saw her go towards the bathroom," Christian responded.

"Okay, I'll just go see if she wants me to fix her a plate," I said heading down the hall. As I neared the bathroom I heard voices coming from the bedroom. The door was partially closed, but I distinctly recognized Dimitri's voice. I pressed myself up against the wall and listened carefully.

"Can't you two come to some sort of compromise?" I recognized Tasha's voice as well.

I heard Dimitri sigh before speaking.

"She's stubborn. I have given in to her every demand since we've been together and I feel like she's not one hundred percent committed to our relationship," he said.

I inhaled sharply. I had compromised. I'd just given him a baby. That's what he wanted.

"I'm so sorry Dimka. I didn't know it had gotten that bad." Her voice was sympathetic. "Is the wedding still on?"

He paused and in the absence of his words, I found my heart pounding as I awaited the response that could break my heart.

"As of right now, yes, but I'm just not sure it's the right thing to do. She's not ready. Her inability to commit to our family is a huge conflict in our relationship and as much as it hurts me to say this, I'm not sure that we should be taking such a big step if she's not sure."

His words pierced my heart. I had really fucked things up. I had to find a way to get him to see that I was ready. The need to protect Lissa and my duty to all moroi was at war with my want to protect my children.

"So if you're not sure then are you going to call it off?" she asked.

"I don't want to. I want to make her my wife more than anything." His voice cracked as he continued.

"I just don't see any other way. I don't want to keep her prisoner if that isn't what she wants."

"What about what you want?"

"What I want doesn't matter. She's my life next to my children and I want her to be happy."  
>"Even if that means giving her up?"<p>

"I don't think I could ever give her up, but I can let her out of the wedding if that's what she needs."  
>Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I held back a sob as I ran for the safety of the bathroom.<p>

I locked the door behind me and sank down to the ground unable to control my emotions any longer.

I had to do something. The man I loved was only minutes away from giving up on me and all because I was being selfish. It was my fault and I needed to fix things, but how?

DPOV

I felt better after unburdening myself to my best friend. It had been so long since I'd seen her and I felt terrible laying all of my problems on her especially when she was expecting a baby, but as usual she leant me her ear without complaint.

"Hey Dimitri, have you seen Rose?" Lissa asked.

"It's almost time for cake and presents and I can't find her anywhere."

"No, I haven't seen her. She's probably rushing around getting things together. I'll go find her."

After looking in the living room, the kitchen, the dining room and both bedrooms and coming up empty handed, I decided to try the bathroom.

I tried the handle and it was locked.  
>I knocked lightly on the door. "Roza, are you in there?" I asked.<p>

"Yea, I'll be right out," she called.

"Okay, Lissa just wanted me to let you know that it's time for cake. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine, be out in a sec." I shrugged and walked back to where Janine had set the cake on the table.

"No Spongebob cake this year?" Abe asked looking at the cake.

"Nope this year she's more into Ninja Turtles," I said pointing to the square white cake adorned with four green turtles. They all had strange names that I couldn't remember.

I felt Rose's presence behind me and reached out for her pulling her in front of me lacing my arms around her waist.

"She's growing up so fast," I commented as my sister lit the candles and my mother dimmed the lights.

"Yes, she is," she replied. I kissed the side of her neck enjoying holding her in my arms. We sang happy birthday and watched as Lexie blew out her candles all in one shot.

"Do you want ice cream with your cake?" I asked Rose.

"No, I'm not really feeling like cake right now," she said setting off the warning bells in my head.

"No cake?" I repeated. She shook her head.

"What is it? Are you feeling alright?" I asked searching her eyes for answers.

"I'm okay, just a little stressed." Her eyes told me otherwise. They were puffy and rimmed with red. She'd been crying and I wanted to know why.

"Mommy can Katya have cake?" Lexie asked pulling on Rose's arm to get her attention.

"No sweetie," she's too young. "Why don't we go get the chocolate sauce out of the fridge and we can drizzle it on your piece," she said effectively avoiding having to face me. I hated when she did that.

"What's with Rose?" Adrian asked coming up beside me.

"What do you mean? Can you see something in her aura?"

"She's sad," he replied.

"Why would she be sad? Do you think she's upset that Lexie is growing up too fast?"

"No, it's not just a little sad. It's like someone told her she only had twenty-four hours to live sad," he said assessing her aura again. Now my interest was really peaked.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out," I told him determined not to allow her to avoid me anymore.

I stalked into the kitchen with every intention of dragging her away so I could question her in private.

"Rose can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Are you sure you want to do it now?" she asked. "Can't it wait until after the party?" her voice was soft and so unlike her that it worried me even more.

"No Roza, it can't wait." I told her holding out my hand. She nodded and hesitantly placed her hand in mine.

After I'd closed the door to the bedroom and locked it, I turned to find her sitting on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed.

"What's the matter my love?" I asked her sitting down beside her.

She sighed. "Nothing, everything," she said shooting me a nervous glance.

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell me what you came in here to tell me. Don't make it any harder than it already is. No wait, let me say something first," she was rambling on and I had no clue what she was talking about.

"I can't give up being a guardian, but I will talk to Lissa about replacing me. I will still work my shifts at court, but I won't be her one on one outside the wards."

I shook my head in confusion. Did she just say what I think she said? Was she really giving in to my demands? I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I'll give her up for you. I love you so much and the thought of not being with you hurts me more than the thought of not guarding her. You asked me to make a choice and I have. I choose you, I choose us and our family," she said looking me in the eye. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What changed your mind?" I had to know why the sudden change of heart, not that I was going to complain. I was getting everything I wanted.

"I am ready to marry you and fully committed to you and our daughters," she said.

Ah hell, she'd overheard me talking to Tasha. I hadn't meant for her to hear that. It was just me venting. As much as I talked a good game, I knew I could never give her up.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," I apologized.

"I'm glad I did. Dimitri you, Lexie and Katya are the most important things in my life and I'm kidding myself that I can do both. It's just not possible to be Lissa's guardian and your wife and a mother to our two beautiful girls. I was being stupid and selfish letting you make all the compromises. It's time I start taking responsibility for my family and what's best for us. I cannot wait to be your wife."

It only took seconds for me to pull her into my arms holding her tightly against me.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words Roza," I whispered.

"I love you," I said.

"Then show me!" Her voice was low and husky in my ear.

"We're at a child's birthday party," I protested. Who was I kidding? I was only protesting so I didn't look like a horny pig. Truth was, I'd take her anytime anyplace anywhere.

"So we'll be quiet," she said putting her finger to my lips. Now how could I resist that?

Oh Lord forgive me for ravaging my fiancée while my in laws, my children, my mother and my grandmother are in the next room, I thought before tearing at her clothes.

We emerged from the bedroom holding hands half an hour later. Rose was flushed and my hair had come out of its ponytail, but we were both content for the first time in weeks.

Adrian raised his eyebrows at us as we both walked into the dining room. Rose sat down and I grabbed two pieces of chocolate cake and loaded them with ice cream and chocolate sauce. I set one in front of her and she dug in eagerly.

"Well you certainly fixed her mood," he wisecracked with my sister, Lissa and Christian smirking behind him.

I shrugged. "Just call me the love doctor," I said causing their jaws to drop and Rose to choke on her cake. I pounded my hand on her back until she righted herself. She gazed at me with a look of surprise on her face.

"What Ivashkov isn't the only one who can crack dirty jokes," I defended myself.

"Yes, but he doesn't usually make them in front of his grandmother or his in laws," my sister snorted pointing to where Janine, Abe, my mother and babushka were standing. Okay, I definitely did not see that one coming.

"Ah, they are young and in love. Besides us old folks could use a romp in the hay as you call it." I nearly died of embarrassment at my grandmother's crude language. She winked at me as my face turned the color of borsht.

"Close your mouth Comrade or you'll catch flies," Rose said smirking at me.

**Okay so they're all made up. Rose is going to talk to Lissa about not guarding her, next chapter will be the wedding and maybe the honeymoon. Also coming up soon..Lissa's big announcement. Do you think that will affect Rose's decision to resign? I felt sad that only a few people reviews my last chapter. Show me some love=)**


	21. Chapter 21: Going to the Chapel

**Chapter 21: Going to the Chapel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Wake up Rose, it's your wedding day," Lissa's shrill voice woke me from my tumultuous slumber.

"Ugh, do I have to?" I groaned pulling the covers back up over my head.

"Yes you do. It's almost eight. I let you get your beauty rest, but if you're going to be ready by five we have to start now."

I raised my head off the pillow. "That's nine hours Liss. I can be ready in two. Let me sleep." I burrowed myself even deeper into my covers.

"Uh uh no way. We've got a few things planned for today," she said dragging the covers off of me so I was freezing.

"Don't make me get Lexie in here to jump on the bed," she threatened.

"All right, I'm up," I moaned. I hadn't had the best night's sleep. Lissa had insisted that Dimitri had to spend the night away from me since he shouldn't see me until I walked down the aisle. That meant I couldn't sleep in his arms last night and that always made me cranky.

"Okay shower, get dressed and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes," she ordered.

"Yes mam," I said saluting her. She gave me a dirty look before tossing a towel at me.

I took my time in the shower savoring the warmth of the water. When I finished, I opted to towel dry my hair since she was probably planning on yanking at it later on anyways. I threw on jeans and a black sweater pairing the outfit with my fuzzy gray Uggs. Hey I wanted to be comfortable.

"Mommy we made you breakfast," Lexie called as I entered the kitchen to find the table set for twelve with a champagne brunch. Not only that, but all of my friends were here along with Dimitri's other sisters Sonya and Karolina whom I'd never met. If only I'd realized I would be meeting them this morning, I'd have put some more time into my appearance.

"It's so nice to finally meet Dimka's Roza," Karolina greeted me with a smile and a hug. Sonya followed in similar fashion.

"Yes, Dimka and Mama have sent many photos of you and Lexie and Katya, but it's so nice to finally meet all of you in person."

"Same her, Dimitri has told me so much about you and it's a shame it has taken us so long to meet. We were supposed to visit last Easter, but with Katya on the way things just became too hectic," I explained.

We made small talk for a little longer until Lissa called us to attention and forced us to sit down at the table. Alberta, Mia, my mother and Tasha were there as well as the Belikovs.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my best friend who's been like a sister to me all these years," Lissa started. Oh great this was one of those make you cry speeches.

"I'll save my big sappy speech for the reception, but I just wanted to raise a glass to Rose and Dimitri. They've come so far to get to this point and no one deserves happiness more than they do. Cheers!" she said raising her glass.

I lifted my glass along with the rest, but set it back down without sipping it. I'd been really stressed out these last few weeks and had realized too late that I had forgotten to start my new pack of birth control. I had a feeling from the queasiness I'd been experiencing the past few days that we were in for a rocky road this next year.

I hadn't taken a test yet and I hadn't mentioned anything to Dimitri, but I knew I was pregnant. All the signs were there not to mention that we'd been going at it like rabbits since we'd had our last fight. I didn't want him to freak out right before the ceremony so I decided to wait until after the wedding to tell him. I'd already promised him that I wouldn't leave the wards with Lissa and now I had a definitive reason. I knew without a doubt that he would be happy about it. I just hoped we could handle another difficult pregnancy. The last one had been enough to drive us both insane. I cursed myself for not being careful. It was too soon in my opinion, but I wasn't entirely unhappy about it. I really wanted to give Dimitri a son. He said he was happy with daughters, but deep down every man wanted a son.

I sighed as I dreaded telling Lissa that even after the baby was born I would not be able to resume the position as her guardian. I would always worry about her, but now that we had a third child on the way there was no way I could justify putting myself in so much danger and possibly leaving my family without a mother. As much as I felt a duty to protect her, I felt a stronger duty to protect my growing family. I caught Yeva staring at me with a knowing smile. Damn witch and her psychic powers.

After breakfast was over which I hardly touched, the girls surprised me with a shower. I was thoroughly embarrassed as I opened sexy lingere in front of my mother and my future mother in law.

"Oh come on Roza! We all know what animals you are," Viktoria teased as I opened a leopard print see through nighty from her.

"Tell me Adrian did not help you pick this out," I groaned. She busted out laughing hysterically shaking her head. When I got to the last box it was from my mother. I would die if there was something furry or slutty inside. I opened the box carefully like it might jump out and bite me.

Thankfully I pulled out a very pretty pair of dangly pearl earrings with a matching necklace.

"Those are your something borrowed," she said. "Your father gave those to me the day you were born." I looked at her tears forming in my eyes.

"Thank you."

"Wait that's not all," Yeva replied pulling a box out from behind her back.

"This is your something old," she said. I opened the box revealing a very beautiful broach.

"You can pin on your dress," she stated. I hugged her tightly "If dress still fits," she whispered in my ear and then winked at me. I knew she knew. I don't know how, but she knew.

"Your dress is new so that just leaves something blue," Lissa said holding up a small Victoria's Secret box. I opened it revealing a very sexy pair of see through blue panties.

After the mini shower Lissa whisked me upstairs so she could do my hair and make-up, but also so we could have some alone time like we did before she married Sparky.

"Liss, I have something I want to talk to you about," I told her taking a deep breath.

"Okay," she said fastening a pin in my hair.

"What would you think if I asked you to replace me as your guardian," I asked wincing in anticipation of a meltdown.

"I'd say it's about time," she said with a smile. I looked at her confused.

"Rose, don't get me wrong, you are the best guardian out there and there is no one I trust more with my life, but I just can't keep justifying asking you to give up your family for me. It was different before Dimitri came back, but now you two have a family and it makes me so nervous every time we leave the wards. I hate that you guys fight so much because of me too," she added sheepishly.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not. I love you. You're my best friend and my sister and that isn't going to change just because you won't be putting yourself in the line of fire for me. You know me better than that," she said.

"Who will you get to replace me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "There are many qualified guardians out there. I will put out my feelers and set up some interviews. You can be there if you want and we can choose together. You can even fight them if you want," she laughed.

"Well I would, but…." I trailed off not knowing if I should tell her until I'd taken a test and told Dimitri.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Well I'm not totally sure and I haven't said anything to Dimitri, but I think I might be pregnant," I spilled.

Her jaw dropped and I could feel her utter surprise.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you Rose," she said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks, but like I said, I'm not one hundred percent positive."

"So let's find out," she said.

"I don't have a test," I argued.

"I do," she said with a blush.

"Wait why?" I asked.

"Well Christian and I have been trying," she admitted.

"Really? Oh Liss that would be so fun if we were both pregnant at the same time," I told her.

"Yea it would, but I'm not sure it will happen. We've been trying for six months now and it's not happening," she said sadly. I could feel her disappointment.

"I'm so sorry. Here I am rambling on about it. Way to stick my foot in my mouth," I groaned. I hadn't meant to throw it in her face.

"No, it's okay. We would be happy to have one more, but if it doesn't happen we're okay with it. We love Andree and he's enough. I just wanted to do this before it's too late," she said.

"What do you mean too late?" I asked. "You're not that old."

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you, but screw it. You can't tell anyone though."

"I promise," I said crossing my heart.

"Tatiana is stepping down at the end of twenty-twelve and she wants me to run for the throne," she blurted.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"What!"

"Shhh, I haven't told Christian yet and I'm not going to until after the new year when Tatiana makes the announcement that she is stepping down. I shouldn't have even told you, but I had to tell someone."

"Ugh, now I feel terrible about resigning. You're going to be an even bigger target now," I groaned.

"No, it's good that you're doing it now. I don't want you to have to leave the wards with me when I go. It's going to be a lot more danger and I will hopefully have an entire royal guard once I get elected."

"You really think you're going to win?" I asked.

She nodded. "Rose the other candidates are so old and stuffy. I know I can do it. I know people will vote for me. I want to change the moroi world for the better and I want you to do it with me," she said.

"What do you mean? What can I do? I won't even be your guardian anymore." It pained me to even say those words.

"Silly Rose, there are lots of jobs that will need to be filled including a new cabinet. If I am Queen the first thing I am going to do is make space on the council and in my cabinet for dhampirs. They need to represented and that is the perfect place for you," she said her eyes gleaming. She really had thought this thing through.

"That would be an honor, but do you think the moroi will resist?"

"Oh well if they do. It's time you guys had rights too," she said with a fierce determination.

"You go girl!" I cheered her on.

"Okay so let's find out for sure," she said rushing home to get the test.

Ten minutes later she was pacing anxiously outside the bathroom door waiting for the results. The timer buzzed signaling the three minute time lapse had expired. I didn't make a move to get up right away and she practically raced for the door.

"Aren't you curious?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I pretty much know the answer," I told her and I did. My breasts were heavy and swollen, I had a massive headache and I'd thrown up twice yesterday.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Be my guest," I told her as she needed no further instruction before rushing into the bathroom. By her excited squeal I was pretty sure the answer was yes. I was carrying Dimitri's child for the third time.

"I'm going to be an Aunt again," she sang.

"Yea yea, I know," I told her with a laugh.

"Now finish making me pretty and don't spill the beans during dinner," I warned.

"My lips are sealed," she said zipping them and tossing away a fake key. I rolled my eyes. There was no way this was staying secret for long.

DPOV

"So you ready dude?" Christian asked as we put the finishing touches on our tuxedos.

"I was born ready to marry Roza," I told him.

"No cold feet?" Adrian asked.

"Not at all," I responded and it was the absolute truth. There was nothing that could keep me from marrying my Roza today. My mother was on Katya duty and Lexie would be walking down the aisle right before Rose. I took a deep breath and glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

"Ready?" Adrian asked holding the door open for me. I was halfway out the door when I realized I'd forgotten the gift I'd gotten for Rose.

"Hey I'll be right behind you. I just have to get something," I told him rushing through the house and down into Lissa and Christian's wine cellar where I'd hidden her gift. I walked into the cooler and fiddled behind the crates until I grasped it in my hand.

I pulled it out of the box and admired it. She was going to love it. I clamped the box shut and headed for the door. Today was going to be the best day of my life.

RPOV

"What's the hold-up Baba? I'm dying in these heels Lissa stuffed me into," I growled rubbing my feet. We were all waiting in the bride's room for the signal to begin the procession.

"I will go find out," he said. My mother had already been seated and the guests were there. Lissa had rushed out after getting a call from Sparky a few minutes ago. I figured it was something with the kids and they were being fussy. She'd get them settled and all would be well.

I huffed in annoyance as five more minutes passed and my father hadn't come back yet.

"Relax Rose, you know Lissa's a drama queen. She's probably throwing a fit over the floral arrangements or something," Mia scoffed looking bored.

I was sucked into Lissa's head before I could block her.

"What do you mean you can't find Dimitri?" she hissed at Christian. Adrian stood next to him looking really worried.

"I don't know. He was right behind us and then he wasn't."

"Did you check the house?"

"We checked them all," Eddie said in a worried tone.

"Just call his cell, maybe he forgot something," she said. I could tell she was freaking out hoping she was blocking me out well enough so I wasn't witnessing this. Too late, I thought.

"He's not answering that either," Adrian said sadly.

"Oh my God, what are we going to tell Rose? She's going to be devastated," Lissa cried in utter hysteria.

"Calm down, you don't know that he's leaving her at the alter," Christian said trying to remain calm.

"He's thirty minutes late to his own wedding. The man has never been late in his life!" she screeched.

"She's right. Someone has to tell Rose," Eddie said.

They all looked at Adrian.

"Oh great send me to break her heart. You know this is going to kill her," he stated.

"This is the worst. I can't believe he would do this to her especially in her condition," Lissa cried in exasperation. Oh great, she was about to spill the beans.

"What condition?" Adrian asked.

"Uh, nothing. Forget I said it," she covered quickly.

"Too late, now spill," he said grabbing her arm.

"Okay okay, Rose is pregnant," she whispered. They gaped at her in utter shock.

"This is not good, not good at all," Adrian groaned rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"What the hell is the hold up!" Lissa nearly jumped out of her skin at my father's booming voice.

"Uh, the groom is missing," Lissa squeaked.

The look on my father's face was murderous.

"I knew it! That jerk took my little girl's innocence, played with her heart and is too much of a coward to take responsibility. He will be sorry he was every born when I am through with him," he roared storming out of the hallway. I took that as my queue to leave Lissa's head.

"Roza what's wrong?" Viktoria asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"I told you she was with Lissa. So is everything okay to go?" Mia asked.

"No," I told her my heart constricting in pain. "Everything is not alright." Just as I said that the door opened and Adrian walked in.

"Hey Little Dhampir, you look amazing," he said with a small forced smile.

"Can it Ivashkov, I know why you're here," I told him trying to hold it together.

"You saw?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry," he said coming forward to embrace me.

"What's going on?" Viktoria asked nervously.

"Yea Mommy why are you sad and where is Daddy?"

"Dimitri is missing," I whispered a single tear trickling down my cheek.

**Put away your guns and knives long enough to review okay? Where is Dimitri? **


	22. Chapter 22: Locked In

**Chapter 22: Locked In**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

"Can anyone hear me?" I called out for the umpteenth time. This could not be happening. Somehow the door to the cooler had closed and locked behind me trapping me down here.

I had been pounding my fists without cease on the steel door for what seemed like an eternity. It was useless though. No one was around to hear my cries. They were all at the wedding. I cursed in Russian as I looked at my watch. I was forty-five minutes late to my own wedding. By now Rose would be in a panic thinking I'd left her at the altar.

I slapped my head in frustration. All the guardian strength in the world wouldn't be able to break down a steel door and I'd tried repeatedly kicking and punching until my hands were bloody and bruised. I hadn't even made a dent. Abe was going to have my head on a silver platter for this. That is if I didn't suffocate from lack of oxygen, die of hunger or thirst and or freeze to death before anyone found me.

With my luck they'd think I left court and be so pissed at me that they wouldn't bother looking. My only hope was that Ivashkov would need liquor and come down here for a bottle. Sadly this wouldn't be the first time I'd deserted my family and it wouldn't be hard for them to think I'd just up and left.

I sunk down to the floor putting my head in my hands. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and again I had ruined it. All of our family and friends would be consoling her right now. I hated the thought of her thinking that I would leave her there. No power on Earth would keep me from marrying her today. I was bound and determined to get out of here. I couldn't let her believe I didn't love her enough to show up to our wedding. It was just my luck that my cell phone was on the table right outside the wine cooler where I'd set it before entering. I could hear it ring and ring and ring. The worst part was not only was this hurting Roza, but what would Lexie think? My daughter would think I abandoned them again. Fuck my life!

I sat on the ground twirling the wedding band I'd had specially made just for today. It had four diamonds one for each member of our family and I'd had our names engraved on the inside. I wondered if I got out of here if she'd even give me the chance to explain myself or if she'd be to upset or angry to see me.

RPOV

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" My daughter's voice brought me out of the stupor I'd fallen into after realizing Dimitri was not here. That couldn't be right. He had to be here somewhere. I looked into her little tear filled eyes and nearly fell apart.

"Baby, he'll be here. He's just running late. Go and sit with Andree, Paul and Auntie Karolina for a while. Everything will be alright," I assured her.

She didn't look convinced, but knew that now was not the time to pitch a fit and she did as she was told.

"Rose I'm sorry I never thought he would do something like this," Tasha said trying to console me. "He didn't seem upset at all. I just saw him this morning and he was on top of the world."

It was nearly an hour after our wedding was supposed to start and Dimitri hadn't shown up, nor was he answering his cell phone. All of our friends and family were buzzing with questions.

My mother was outside taking care of the minister and announcing the situation to the guests and apologizing asking that the leave so we could figure things out.

There was a knock at the door and Olena entered cautiously.

"Roza, what is going on?" she asked.

I shook my head as I had no explanation to give her.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Mia lashed out. "Your good for nothing son left his fiancée at the alter!"

Olena's eyes widened.

"No Dimka wouldn't do that," she insisted.

"Well he did! Do you have any other explanation for it?" Lissa asked.

Olena remained silent.

"No," I said loudly. "Dimitri wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't leave us. Something is wrong. We have to go look for him. Something happened," I told them in a panic.

"Rose, maybe you should sit down," Adrian said handing me a glass of water.

"No," I said taking a large gulp.

"He wouldn't. It isn't like him. He wanted this so badly. If anyone was going to get cold feet it would have been me. I just don't buy that he left me at the altar."

"Then where is he?" Christian asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said.

"Take Lexie home. Tell her everything is fine," I told Mia. Go and find my father before he does something stupid," I told Lissa.

"Sparky, you and Eddie go to the front gates and see if any wards have been broken. Also check to see if Dimitri signed out of court. Viktoria, Olena keep trying his cell and keep Katya calm. Adrian you're coming with me," I said hiking up my skirt and kicking off my heels.

"Where are we going?" he asked as I all but dragged him out of the church.

"We're going to the last place he was seen," I said heading towards Lissa's house where the guys had gotten ready.

We searched the house up and down and found nothing out of the ordinary. We searched our house and found all of his belongings exactly where they should be. He hadn't packed a suitcase, the coffee pot was still on and the car was still in the garage.

"What is the last thing he said to you?" I asked trying hard to remain calm.

"He said he forgot something and he'd be right behind me." I rolled those words over in my head.

"Little Dhampir, it's getting late," he said after two more hours had passed and none of us were able to locate him.

"I'm not giving up until I find him," I said crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Do you at least want to change out of your dress?" Lissa asked.

"No! We're getting married today," I insisted.

"Rose, he's not here. You have to face the possibility that he really did change his mind." I shook my head refusing to believe what my best friend was saying. I could feel her regret and sadness through the bond.

"Stop it!" I snapped. "He wouldn't leave me." I could tell she thought I was in denial.

"I am not in denial. Why isn't anyone else worried? What if he had a heart attack or fell and hit his head or was kidnapped?" I cried.

"I agree with Roza," Viktoria piped in. "Dimka loves her too much. He would never do something like that. He wouldn't do that to his children either."

"So what should we do then?" Lissa asked.

"Maybe if you try calling he will answer," Lissa suggested. I sighed pulling out my cell dialing his number. I walked outside by the garden so I could be alone holding up my hand as Adrian tried to follow me. He backed off leaving me alone.

As the line rang I heard something familiar. I held the phone away from my ear and listened carefully.

"Oh my God!" I cried excitedly it was Dimitri's ringtone. I'd reset it a few weeks ago to play ghetto rap music as a joke. He obviously hadn't changed it back. He was nearby or at least his phone was. I dialed again and followed the sound of the music. It was coming from Lissa's wine cellar.

"Little Dhampir where are you going?" Adrian asked as I rushed past him down the stairs. He had been out for a smoke.

"Dimitri!" I called as I scanned the dank cellar. I saw his phone sitting on a barrel right outside the cooler. I picked it up. There were many missed calls.

"Comrade, are you down here?" I called again louder. Adrian had followed me down and was looking around behind the shelves.

"Roza!" I heard his voice. It was muffled, but I knew it was him.

"Where are you?" I called.

"In here!" he cried and I was startled by a fierce pounding on the door to the cooler.

"Adrian! Come quick. He's locked inside the cooler," I cried trying to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Help me!" I cried.

"It's not moving. Something is jammed."

"Roza, I'm sorry," I could hear DImitri's voice through the door.

"It's okay. We're going to get you out of there," I said relieved that he was alive.

"Here try this," Adrian said handing me a crow bar he'd found on the other side of the cellar.

I hooked the bar under the latch and used my brute strength to force the lock off. Tossing the crow bar to the side I retched open the door. Dimitri had me in his arms in an instant.

"I am so sorry," he apologized again and again holding me tightly.

"I knew you wouldn't leave Comrade," I told him.

"Damn you're freezing. What were you doing in the cooler?" I asked.

"That is where I hid your ring," he said, tremmbling a little as he pulled a box from his pocket.

I smiled through my tears of joy.

"You take my breath away," he said as he took in my appearance.

I knew I must look a mess with my hair in disarray and my mascara running. I was sweating and my hands were dirty from the crown bar, but he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman on Earth.

"You know it's bad luck to see a bride in her gown before the wedding," I teased.

"I don't care," he breathed bringing his lips down to mine kissing me passionately lifting me off the ground.

"Hey now you two, wait for the honeymoon," Adrian grumbled.

"Come on, we have a wedding to get to. Call everyone and tell them it's on. Get the minister back here and fast," I ordered.

"You heard the lady," Dimitri said.

"Dimka where were you?" Olena cried rushing forward to embrace her son.

"That's a damn good question," Abe growled slamming the door as he entered.

"Baba it's okay," I told him.

"It certainly isn't okay. He left you standing there," he argued.

"It wasn't his fault. He got locked in the wine cooler," I explained.

"How in the world did you manage that?" Viktoria asked.

"It's a long story," he said sighing.

"He's right we don't have time to explain. Everyone go back to where they're supposed to be. Liss call the restaurant and have the pizza's ready in an hour. Let's get this show on the road!" I commanded clapping my hands.

"Come on let's fix your make-up," Mia said leading me towards the bride's room where we'd been just hours earlier.

"Wow you were really calm about this whole thing. I would have been a wreck thinking the worst," Mia commented as she reapplied my blush and mascara.

"It was hard to keep a clear head, but I know him too well and I trust him. He isn't the type to just run out on us. He loves us too much," I said smiling as I patted my stomach. I couldn't wait to tell him the news.

"Are you ready Kizim?" my father asked holding his arm out for me.

I nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, that's our cue," he said as the music started playing.

"Go on Lexie, it's time," I said shoving her out the door before me.

As I walked down the aisle everything was a blur. The only thing that mattered was the man standing at the front. We locked gazes and he smiled at me as I made my way towards him. I barely registered my father letting go and transferring my arm to my future husband's.

Our vows were short and traditional. I had no trouble forming the words that stated I was giving myself fully to the man I loved. My hand was steady as he slid the beautiful ring onto my finger kissing it as he did so.

"You may now kiss your bride," the minister stated.

Dimitri put his hands on my shoulders and captured my lips. The kiss was short and sweet and we turned to face our family and friends.

"I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Dimitri Belikov," the minister announced.

We'd done all the traditions having our first dance, the father daughter dance in which Abe had whirled me around the dance floor while Dimitri danced with Lexie.

We'd had our speeches and toasts and to Lissa's grace she didn't spill the beans during dinner even though half the people already knew. We cut the cake and I smashed it in Dimitri's face. He got me back though, but I thoroughly enjoyed when he licked the frost off my lips. I'd tossed my bouquet straight into Viktoria's open arms causing Adrian to freak out a little.

Adrian and Viktoria had taken the kids home with them and the Belikov's had rented a large suite in guest housing so it was just Dimitri and I all alone in our house for the first time in six months.

"My mother told me how you defended me," he said as we sat on the edge of the bed. I was rubbing my aching feet and cursing Lissa for those death trap shoes she'd outfitted me in.

"Mmmm," I nodded.

"Why? After all the times I've let you down. How could you have such faith in me?"

"That's easy. I trust you. I wouldn't have agreed to be your wife if I had any doubts about you. You're my rock Dimitri."

He nuzzled his face into the side of my neck. "As you are mine," he murmured.

"Besides, I couldn't bear the thought of raising three children without you," I told him.

"I see," he said. Wait for it. Wait for it. He stiffened.

"Did you say three?" he asked standing abruptly.

"Oh you noticed that huh?" I asked slyly.

"You're.. We're? How?"

"Well you see Dimitri Mommies have eggs inside of them and Daddies have little fishies," I started.

"Don't get smart with me Roza," he warned.

"I thought you wouldn't want another especially so soon." He eyed me carefully.

"It is soon, but hey you're not getting any younger," I teased.

"Did my wife just call me old?" he asked with a grin. His wife, oh how I loved the sound of that.

I nodded flirtatiously.

"I'll show you who's old," he growled grabbing me around the waist.

Hours later we lay in bed exhausted after having consummated our marriage for hours.

"Still think I'm old Roza?" he asked running his fingers lightly over the bare skin of my back.

"Hell no," I told him.

"I'm so lucky. I have everything I've ever wanted," he said holding me tightly.

"Everything?" I asked.

"What don't I have?" he wondered aloud.

"You'll see."

Seven months later we welcomed our son Ivan Alexandr Belikov. At eight pounds ten ounces he was the smallest of our brood.

"Now you have everything Comrade," I whispered as they handed him his son for the first time.

"I love you Roza," he whispered kissing my forehead softly.

"I love you too Comrade."

**Awwww, isn't that sweet. Now don't you regret threatening to bludgeon me after the last chapter? Sadly this will be the last real chapter of The Next Nine Months, however there will be two Epilogues so keep your eyes peeled. Thank you for reading and please review=)**

"


	23. Epilogue: Honeymoon at Last

**Epilogue: Five Years Later**

**I cannot tell you how sorry I am for leaving you hanging without the epilogue for so long. All I can say is that I got caught up in my other story and then real life started kicking my ass. I hope you like the way I ended this. I always like to have a happy ending=) **

RPOV

"Mom do I have to stay with you guys the whole time?" Lexie whined as we approached the gates to the Magic Kingdom. It had been a little over five years since Dimitri and I got married in which a million and one things had happened to prevent us from going on our honeymoon.

The first of which was the birth of our son Ivan. He was the least fussy of the three and had been a breeze during the first year of his life; however as his one year check up approached I began to notice that something wasn't right. He had begun to keep to himself more than usual and had stopped making his cute little baby noises. At first I thought he was just being shy, but when the fire alarm went off after Sparky used too much fire magic in the house and he didn't blink an eye while Katya and Lissa's infant daughter Rosie screamed bloody murder. We took him in and it was as I had begun to suspect. He had nearly seventy-percent hearing loss in his left ear and one hundred percent in his right.

Dimitri held me as I cried myself to sleep that night realizing my baby boy was going to have a really hard time in life. He wouldn't be considered as a guardian if we couldn't do something to fix his hearing. If he wasn't a guardian, I didn't know what life would have to offer for him. Things had begun progressing in the moroi world, but it was still atypical for a male to choose an alternative to guardian lifestyle. Just ask Ambrose.

Lissa had given birth to their second child via invetro fertilization treatments nearly two years after they'd begun trying. She'd had a very difficult second pregnancy and had been put on bed rest after she'd begun to bleed in her fifth month. Christian was a mess and I was doing everything I could with a one year old and a newborn to care for as well as a ten year old.

As we'd discussed I'd resigned as Lissa's official guardian and when Ivan was two returned to work teaching upper level guardian combat classes to the students who studied here at court. Lexie continued her studies at St. Vladimir's but when Katya turned four we decided against sending her away and enrolled her here in the court pre-school as we did with Ivan last year.

Lexie had taken after her father in most ways, but when I received a call from Headmistress Kirova that she'd been booted out of Guardian Alto's class I wasn't at all surprised that she had a little bit of myself in her as well. Since then she'd gotten into some minor trouble, mostly for fighting, but nothing too serious. Her rebellious side had begun to show shortly after she turned thirteen.

Dimitri had taken over as head court guardian and ran a tight ship. He had morning shifts during the day while the kids were at day care and while I was teaching and then we were home together at night to spend time as a family.

Adrian had proposed to Viktoria the spring after our wedding, but she'd declined feeling it would be too awkward to be a guardian and married to a royal moroi. Adrian was hurt at first, but after she gave birth to their son Alexandr he realized that it didn't matter if they were legally married or not. They were a family and very happy and in the end that was all that mattered.

Adrian was still one of my best friends and very close with Lexie. Since Ivan and Alexandr were close in age they often played together and went to school together. Ivan's speech was late to develop due to his hearing loss and it was nice that Adrian spent time with him and was able to interpret his moods from his aura.

Andree joined Lexie at St. Vladimir's the year he turned five and she was all too happy to take him under her wing. If anyone messed with him, she was first in line to protect him. She wanted so badly to be his guardian someday.

We all ended up learning sign language together from an instructor hired by none other than Queen Tatiana herself. She had stepped down at the end of twenty-twelve and true to form Lissa had won the elections after passing her trials with flying colors thanks to Tatiana's coaching.

No one was really that surprised that Lissa became Queen. We all knew what Tatiana was doing when she made her attend all of those royal conferences and functions. Tatiana had retired to a private island with Ambrose and Lissa had taken the throne in August twenty-thirteen.

It was hard at first because she hated being away from her baby girl for such long periods of time, but she found ways to bring what she needed to her and left the wards only when necessary those first two years. It was hard for me not to guard her, but in the end it worked out for the best. Mikhail and Eddie were promoted to the royal guard and I could think of no two better guardians for the job well besides Dimitri and me, but we were unavailable.

Six months after Lissa was crowned Queen she created a new position on the council that was to be filled by a dhampir who would represent the interests of all of the guardians. They had nominations and somehow I ended up being elected to the position. I still taught part time, but majority of my duties involved making things better and fighting for equality for the dhampir population.

Last year Ivan underwent an experimental procedure that helped him regain up to fifty percent hearing in both ears. We cried tears of joy as he was able to hear our voices for the first time with the aid of two very expensive hearing aids that Abe had so graciously funded.

"Yes, you have to stay with us the whole time," Dimitri answered for me as I was busy presenting our tickets to the man at the gates.

She was now fourteen and had grown taller than me. She'd had a major growth spurt last year that had put her just shy of six feet tall rivaling Lissa's height.

Katya was six and Ivan was nearly five and we'd finally made it on our honeymoon.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked Ivan and Katya still signing along with my words as it had become habit.

"It's a small world," they both chorused happily causing Lexie to roll her eyes.

"You can pick the next one," I told her ruffling her long thick hair. I understood that it was hard for her sometimes being so much older than her siblings, but she usually handled her duties as the older sister with great pride. She also liked bossing them about, which she claimed was every oldest sibling's given right.

She huffed, but agreed pulling out her phone more than likely sending Andree an annoyed text.

Over the next several days we spent time in each of the four theme parks and even Lexie who claimed to be too old to have fun at Disney ended up with a big smile plastered across her face at the end of the day.

"I'm so glad we got adjoining rooms," Dimitri whispered in my ear huskily planting a kiss right under my right earlobe as he ran his hands down my body.

"Me too," I groaned melting into his touch. With three children and all of our other duties it was difficult to find time for just the two of us.

"Do you ever think about having another one?" Dimitri asked as we lay wrapped up in each other's arms watching as the sun rose from our balcony.

"Hell no!" I said punching him playfully. "Three is plenty, besides aren't you too old for that?" I asked jokingly. He was just shy of turning forty, but you would never know it. He was still as strong and virile as the day I met him.

"I'll never be too old to keep up with you my love," he responded rolling over so he was on top of me his beautiful eyes boring into mine as he hovered over me.

"Good, I'm going to hold you to that Comrade," I told him running my finger tips over the tattoo he'd gotten for me and Lexie all those years ago. I no longer needed the reminder of what it represented, but it was always there and so was he, just like he promised.

**THE END=) Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this far. I hope you'll all look for the sequel to my other story "The Search for Rosemarie Mazur" I will be posting it shortly after Thanksgiving and definitely by December 1****st****. It will be titled "Being Rosemarie Mazur" and will take Rose through the next ten years of her life and all the trials she faces after moving to Turkey, going to college, dealing with her past and her future with Dimitri. I will post an attention to my other story when it is available. Thanks again for reading and have a blessed Thanksgiving Holiday=)**


End file.
